Two Worlds, One Family
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Magic, a mysterious power that is never understand by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy this story because I was inspired by Daughter of Darkness story by Knightiss. I have a drawing of my character at Deviantart in Dinodragongirl. It will be post soon. Lelouch-Strife is in here since I need a good and magical stepdad (Thanks man!) and Sif the Great Wolf is there and also Speckles the Tarbosaurus.**

 **Also I want to thanks Russetstar in Deveiantart to let me barrow her characters and her fanfiction profile is called DarkRose66.**

 **This is her characters: Shadowrunner:** **/art/Shadowrunner-305336290 and Xena: /art/Sisters-336420021**

 **Lelouch pretty much looks the same in his Code Geass appearance but physically stronger his hair is a combination of both Riku from Kingdom Hearts 2, and Mugetsu from Bleach, his night form his hair will change black with white outlines and eye color red. He has sharp nail claws, his dragon form is that of Smaug from the Peter Jackson movie the Hobbit except he doesn't have a treasure armor on his belly, he adopts a baby dinosaur named Speckles from Speckles the Tarbosaurus or as it's called in America Dino King.**

 **Also, Firelotus Prime made me an oc she is the techo-organic daughter of Optimus prime and she will be combined to this story and she will be in my Little Girl and the Predacons soon. Her past is like Jodie's in Beyond the Two souls. Her entity twin brother is name Orion and his form is like Predaking's but blue with silver and no mandibles.**

 **And this takes place after Project predacon was destroyed. Oh! Almost forgot, the theme song is called Two Worlds, One Family by Phil Collins. His song inspired me for the title.**

 **Summary:** **Magic, a mysterious power that is never understand by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. But evil creatures called the Wicked Ones wanted to rule both worlds.**

 **In order to receive it, they must find the Magic Queen's royal jewels. But they are hidden somewhere in the world and they need to find the four magical hybrids and the last royal bloodline. Tempest, Alexa, Tatiana, Indigo and Brooke are going to have a wicked life.**

* * *

 **Child of the Chaos Bringer**

 _Sixteen years ago, there was a mysterious and terrible earthquake in the city. Building was destroyed and many died and some survived. A woman with black hair and green eyes was trapped under the rubbles. She was chocking on her own. She was trapped and she could feel her life slowly fading. Then a purple light appeared in front of her and it spoke in a cold and dark tone, " **I will make the pain go away if you do something for me.** "_

 _The woman was desperate and spoke weakly, "P-please…m-make it…s-stop…I-I'll do…a-anything." She coughs out blood. Her eyes started to water as she begged silently. She was so scared to die and she was only twenty._

 _She slowly faded as the purple light glows brightly and consumes the woman. The woman's pain gone away and she was free from the ruble. Rescuers came and took her and survivors to the medic tent. They checked on the woman and she was fine but the mysterious part was she was pregnant. They didn't know how a nine month pregnant woman survived the earthquake. When the woman woke up, the doctor asks her name. Her name is Jade Blackstone and the doctor told her that she was fine yet pregnant._

 _The woman was shock to hear that yet she remember the ball of purple light saying about the deal and then it hit her. The price was to bear it/his child. The woman made a deal with the orb of light. Without a choice, the woman decided to keep her unborn child and raised it as her own. She was taken to a hospital to have proper treatment. The Hospital was near city called Sunny City. There are many beaches for surfing and swimming. She stayed with a middle age woman American African doctor name Amare Johnson. She took care of Jade's pregnancy and became like a mother figure to her._

 _She made Jade her apprentice as a doctor. She taught her everything she knows. Jade learned while getting ready for Medical school. Nine months have passed and Jade gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Her hair was black like hers with purple and her eyes are purple too. Her skin is slightly pale and she was quiet. Jade named her Tempest Blackstone. Tempest would be taken care of Amare while Jade goes to Medical School. Amare became a grandmother figure to Tempest._

 _One day, Tempest was in her crib in her mother's hospital room while Amare checked on some patients. The room was big yet it was empty. Then a purple ball of light appeared in front of the crib. Baby Tempest woke up and looks at the orb of light._

 _" **Hello, my sparkling,** " a dark voice greeted with a cold yet calming tone. Tempest just blinked at the orb. It hovers above Tempest and then a signal purple crystal necklace was formed in front of the orb and it lowered the crystal necklace and placed it to Tempest's neck. Tempest just blinks and then the light vanished when Amare entered. Amare was surprise to see the crystal necklace. When Jade returned, Amare asked if Jade given Tempest and she said no._

 _No one knows who gave the necklace to Tempest until one night. When Jade was putting Tempest to bed. The purple light appeared and formed into a human size. Gasping if shock, she picks up Tempest and backs away. Her back was against the wall as the human figure went over to her. Jade holds Tempest close and shuts her eyes. Jade heard footsteps coming over to her and stops in front of her. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a robotic humanoid. He is huge and he almost touch the ceiling of the room. His armor is made of stones and his eyes are deep purple. Jade backs away as the figure look at her._

 _"_ ** _I see you kept my deal._** _" He said. Jade flinched at his cold voice, "_ ** _You will watch my sparkling and give her to me when she is old enough to walk._** _"_

 _Jade looks at him with wide eyes as she holds her baby close, "W-what do you want with Tempest? She is still a baby."_

 _"_ ** _Fool!_** _" he roared, making the room shake. Jade gasps as she holds Tempest close. Tempest narrowed her eyes at the figure as he glared at Jade, "_ ** _You know nothing about the potential this child can do! She has skills that can destroy both humans and cybertronians at once._** _" Jade looks at him in both shock and confusion, she didn't know her baby can do that, "_ ** _She will be train with me on how to use them and will help me make a new age. The Age of Chaos!_** _"_

 _Jade looks at Tempest in pure shock that thing or whatever he is; is a Chaos Bringer and Tempest is his heir. But, Jade isn't going to give up on her baby. Dangerous or not, Tempest is still her child!_

 _"No! I will never give her to you!" Jade hugs Tempest close, "I will never give you to her!"_

 _"_ ** _Then suffer my wrath!_** _" he roared as his eyes started to glow. Jade screams and shields her daughter but she didn't notice that Tempest's sclera turned black and her purple eyes glow. As stream of purple energy escaped from the beast's eyes, a dark purple aura like shield covered Jade and Tempest. Jade peeks and gasps to see the energy beam was being absorbed by the shield. Once it was over, Tempest's eyes were still in battle mode as she narrows her eyes at her "sire"._

 _Jade blinks in shock to see that and the figure glares at them, "_ ** _As I've told you,_** _" he said, "_ ** _Her powers will soon grow stronger when she age. She must be trained by me._** _"_

 _Jade narrowed her eyes and hugs Tempest close. She ignores Tempest's eyes and spoke, "Tempest will not be trained as a weapon." Jade looks at him with determination, "Tempest is a living being and she chooses he own destiny not you choosing hers."_

 _The figure narrows his eyes at Jade but Jade stood her grown. Not giving up her child from him. The figure then spoke, "_ ** _Very well, she can choose her own destiny but I will be watching her in her dreams and mind and training her as well._** _" He said before he turns into an orb. Jade watches as he slowly backs away._

 _"Who are you?" she asked, barely a whisper._

 _The orbs suddenly began to dissolves into purple flame but he spoke, "_ ** _Uncicron._** _" With that said, the orb disappeared in a flash of bright light. Jade shield her and Tempest's eyes. Once it was cleared, Jade looks around to see Unicron gone. She looks at Tempest. Her eyes were back to normal. Jade smiles softly at her baby as she kiss Tempest's forehead, "No matter what, I will always protect you."_

* * *

 _ **Daughter of the Prime**_

 _In a hospital room, a Native American woman with amethyst eyes was screaming in pain. She was giving birth to her child. She was held by two men wearing lab coats while the doctor helps woman._

 _"One more push, Shimisani!" the doctor told the woman. Shimisani screamed one more time as the room was filled with the cries of the child. Shimisani opens her amethyst eyes weakly to see her child. "It's a girl." He spoke before walking away with the child. Shimisani saw this and her eyes widen in worry, "W-what are you doing?"_

 _The doctor didn't answer as he takes the child away. Shimisani tried to get up but was held by two scientists, "NO! I WANT TO SEE HER! I WANT TO SEE MY BABY GIRL!" Shimisani yelled as she struggles to break free._

 _"She will be in a better place!"_

 _"But…But…she's my BABY! Bring her back! I want my baby!"_

 _"Sedate her! Quickly!" a scientist ordered._

 _"Please! I want to see her!" Shimisani begged as she started to cry._

 _"Get the child out of here!" the scientist ordered as the doctor took the child away. Another doctor brings an injection and injects a something to her. Shimisani started to feel weak as she started to cry._

 _"Let me see my child!" she cried out._

 _"Calm down, Shimisani!"_

 _"I…I wanna see her! My little girl!" then she said something that shocks the scientists even though she whispered it out it still shock them. "…My little boy."_

 ** _"What's going on with her?" the scientist points at_** _Shimisani._

 _A doctor looks at him and answered, "The twin. He somehow was able to connect to the mother!"_

 _"How?!"_

 _"W-We don't know! He was strangled by an umbilical cord! We couldn't do anything to save him."_

 _Shimisani pants, "I want my son…I want…my Firelouts… my Orion…" Shimisani fell into unconsciousness as the scientists transfer her somewhere else. Meanwhile, the doctor wraps the baby in a warm blanket as he takes her to a room. He was about to get there until a masked man wearing a black spy suit came behind him and taps his shoulder. The doctor turns and was greeted by a punch on the face. The doctor yelled in pain and fast as lighting the stranger grabbed the baby and knocks the doctor off of his feet before kicking his face. The doctor was unconscious while the spy placed his finger in his mask like helmet, "This Captain Lelouch. I have the child safe. Danielle, what's team C statist?"_

 _" Team C is the room but the mother is not here. Only a black chocker necklace with a lapis lousily stone is the only thing they found." A female voice answered._

 _"Crap, we didn't save her in time. We have to leave fast. The baby cannot grow up in the hands of MECH. They have no idea what abilities that child has." He said as he runs towards the exit with the baby in hand._

 _" Return back to base. The child will be raise by you and Jade Blackstone. She will be safe with you and her since you have a stepdaughter that has superpowers too."_

 _"Copy that." Lelouch nodded before coming out the hospital. A black helicopter came with an orange hair man driving it. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes drops a rope ladder and Lelouch grabs it and was pulled up with the baby sleeping in his arm. Once he is in, he closes the door and sits in the back, "Hey, Rick, Nima, how ya doing?"_

 _"Good, team C was able to leave unnoticed." Nima answered._

 _Rick glance at the baby, "So, she's the child with the Blue Serpent gift?"_

 _Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, not only that, she's techno-organic." He answered, "She is very special and I can't believe she I part of an alien race of giant robots."_

 _Rick nodded, "So, what's her name?"_

 _Lelouch looks at the child. The baby opens her eyes to reveal aqua blue with amethyst linings. Her hair is black and her skin is inherited by her mother's Native American side. Lelouch smiles and tickles the baby's chin making her giggle, "I'll call her Alexa…Alexa Blackstone."_

 _Rick smiles and nodded before activating his communicator, "Danielle we're heading back to base."_

 _" Copy that." Danielle answered._

 _Nima took out a black chocker with lapis lazuli gem, "This is what team C only retrieved. It belongs to the mother and it is best for the child to have some part of the mother."_

 _Lelouch nodded as he takes the necklace and holds it up for the baby. Alexa giggles as she grabs the chocker and holds it. Lelouch smiles at Alexa before feeling something wrong. He looks around and feels something or someone here. He sighs and cold air left his mouth before looking around. "Rick, we have an entity in here."_

 _Rick and Nima glance at him, "How did it get here?"_

 _"He. The entity is a male and still a baby." He senses the entity, "Shimisani must've give birth to twins. And the brother is bonded with his sister."_

 _"What are you going to name him?" Nima asked as she looks around._

 _Lelouch felt the entity showing him something. Lelouch looks at Rick and said, "He is called…Orion."_

 _"Got it, I'll send a message to Danielle about this. Hopefully, MECH won't find out about this." Rick drives the helicopter away from the land as Lelouch looks at Alexa and feels Orion's presence._

 _"Welcome to the family, Alexa and Orion."_

* * *

 **I know what you guys are thinking, terrible or boring but at least I tried. I mean, this is my first Transformers story so don't judge me okay. I'll post the next one Saturday night and also pictures of Tempest and her family. Oh, and if there's a story with the same titles as mine I'll change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let me explain. I know Alexa's back story is different from the one in my Deviantart (my account is called Dinodragongirl) for you see my friend ask me to make her oc like that and she is partnered with Bee in this story. I'll make a new design like her soon. Alexa is Firelotus Oc and I promised her that I'll make her. And I change the summary because I was pressured in the summary. Wheelie is that mini robot from the movie Transformers Revenge of the Fallen.**

 **Also Gabriel I was going to make a story like that but it was supposed to be called the Experimented Family where children or teens that got experimented escaped from the lab and went to dimensions to find a new home and I didn't watch all those shows that you watched just few only. But, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Magic, a mysterious power that is never understand by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. But evil creatures called the Wicked Ones wanted to rule both worlds.**

 **In order to receive it, they must find the Magic Queen's royal jewels. But they are hidden somewhere in the world and they need to find the four magical hybrids and the last royal bloodline. Tempest, Alexa, Tatiana, Indigo and Brooke are going to have a wicked life.**

* * *

 ** _*16 years later*_**

Inside a dark purple room was Tempest. She was sleeping in her dark purple bed. Her room was not that big but it has enough space to let her relax. There was a wall closet filled with Goth, EMO, or punk clothes inside. A mini flat screen TV on the wall and under it was a mini table that has many DVDs and a stereo that has CDs. There was a window that was covered by black curtains, a desk that has a mini bookshelf that was filled with books. There were also different types of guitars, a drum set, a keyboard and a bass. As she slept, she heard someone knocking on her door.

Opening her eyes, Tempest sat up and looks at her door. The knocking continues on. Tempest sighs before getting out of bed, reviling a dark purple tank top and black shorts, before going over to the door. She opens it and looks down to see a small face with green eyes and short silver hair. Tempest sighs again. It was just her little stepsister.

Alexa and Tempest got two stepsisters as well. Her first stepsister is a 12 year old girl name Taranee. She has midnight black hair and glowing blue eyes and slightly tan skin. And there was her little three year old little sister name Zoë. Tempest calls him Dad because he treats her kindly and respectfully and Lelouch would call her Temp sometimes and calls Alexa, Lex.

Tempest looks at her with a female black fur with white paws and underbelly and yellowed eyes cat. The cat's name is Nova. Tempest found her in the streets alone when she was 12 and decided to keep her. Tempest raised a brow with her arms crossed as the two looks at her with innocent eyes.

"What is it?" Tempest asked plainly yet kindly. She's an older sister and she has to keep her cool and being nice to her sister.

Zoë blinks and said, "Bweakwast weady." She spoke in baby speak. Tempest nodded and picks her up and went downstairs followed by Nova. As they did, they saw Taranee helping Jade with pancakes. There was girl helping them. Alexa was there helping out as well.

Taranee is the well-behaved and calm child. She is known to be the Perfect Girl in her school. Taranee gets perfect attendance, perfect grades and perfect skills. The teachers love her because she was the only best student they have and parents dream to have a child like Taranee. Taranee doesn't have many friends because they are all jealous of her since she gets all the attention but she isn't the only one. Taranee has two friends name Titania and Indigo Harmony.

Those two are cousins and they are both like Tempest and Alexa. They are both techno-organic and they are both twelve. They are Taranee's only friends. Titania is the tough's girl in her school every kid fears her and respects her. She has fire scarlet hair with blue flames on the bottom. Her eyes are blue eyes and she is very scary but kind and friendly towards her friends and she is protective on her cousin. Indigo, on the other hand, is very kind, timid and well behave. She has black indigo hair and her eyes are sapphire indigo rimmed with lapis lazuli color. She is very happy and kind. They both talk to animals and they help out in the animal shelter with Taranee. They live with an old lady name Bianca Harmony. She is kind and sweet and she has two granddaughters name Brooke Harmony and Ashley Harmony. Brooke has brown hair and light blue eyes. She is the same age as Tempest and Alexa and she is very cool and a magical sorceress. Ashley is her 3 year old cousin. Her parents died on accident when she was just a baby so she and her grandma raised her. Bianca is an old sorceress and she tutors Brooke to control her magic. They have energon crystal necklaces on their necks.

Titania has a gold energon crystal blue trimming on a gold mini smooth chain while the Indigo's has a dark energon crystal with a blue energon crystal trimming as well it is attached on a silver mini smooth chain. The chains look like string sine the chain is so smooth. Their necklaces are magical and have healing liquid inside that can heal anything even lethal injures.

The two girls lived with them since they were found on the doorstep of Bianca's house. They were babies inside the basket with a note that says "Take care of them." Those two girls are happy with their family and helps out on Bianca's bakery shop. And they can turn into their cybertronian forms. **(enderdragonprincess didn't draw them yet but she will soon.)** They trained hard to control their abilities so they won't hurt anyone. They also manipulate energons. Titania can control enrgon while Indigo controls dark energon like Tempest but in a good way.

The three girls will skip the next grades since they are going to high school at age of 12 because of their IQs. But, they don't mind. They like to be alone and spend their time with their family and nature.

Tempest, Alexa and Brooke were supposed to be in high school in the age to 12 but they needed to finish their studies and go to high school in the right way. Taranee saw her stepsister and her baby sister and smiles at them, "Good morning," she greeted in a kind yet musical voice. And did I mention she's also in a choir with Titania and Indigo.

"Mowning," Zoë smiles as Tempest puts her in the highchair. Tempest greeted with a nod as she helps Taranee with the plates. Then a wolf came in with a green Tarbosaurus on his back that has black speckles.

"Hey Sif," Tempest pats the wolf's head. The baby Tarbosaurus chirps at her, "Hey Speckles." She pats his head.

Speckles the Tarbosaurus and Sif the Dire wolf were found by Lelouch-Strife. Lelouch is actually a magical being called a Wolfdragon. He knows any magic and the secrets of magic. He saves them from being sold in the Magical Black Markets of hunters.

He knows about Tempest being a half human half Cybertronian God and Alexa being half human and half cybetronian. He helps them with their magic and helps them speak Dragon Tongue. Taranee also has powers like her father but not as nearly as strong as him since he is a master. Taranee can turn into a dragoness. She inherited her father's dragon ability since he is a Wolfdragon. Brooke, Titania and Indigo trained with him too.

Zoë has magic too but it was talking with animals and plants and turning into a wolf pup since she is only a toddler. He trains them really hard and Tempest doesn't mind. Lelouch has better training then her Sire, Unicron.

Speaking of which, ever since Tempest was able to walk and talk. Unicron came to her dreams and would train or teach her how to use her powers properly and even give her lessons about Cybertron. He's been doing this for years and it made Tempest stronger. Tempest dark energy was getting stronger and she had to masks it so the Decepticons **(Yeah, her Sire told her about them few months ago after he _almost_ caused chaos)** won't find her.

Then Lelouch came down the stairs, "Morning girls." He greeted as he kiss Jade on the cheek. Zoë giggles as Taranee puts pancakes on her table and she started eating messily. They all sit down and eat their breakfast while the animals eat their food.

"Dad, are you going to your business trip?" Taranee asked politely.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes and it will be a long trip since it will be in Jasper, Nevada." He said.

"Oh! I have a cousin in Jasper. Her name is June Darby." Jade spoke, "She told me that her husband left her when her son, Jackson, was very little and I was supporting her by giving gift or money to her."

"Wow, mom, I didn't know you have a cousin." Taranee said in surprise.

"Well, I was going to tell you all sooner but I've been very busy lately." Jade sighs, "I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry," Lelouch said, "I bet she is doing fine."

Jade nodded and looks at her two oldest daughters, "So, what will you two be doing on your summer break?"

"I'm going to help Mr. Water in the Research Center with Titania and Indigo." Taranee answered. Samuel Water is a scientist and a marine rescuer. He and his team has been saving marine animals and helping them. Taranee loves helping around in the center.

"What about you girls?" Jade asked Tempest and Alexa.

"We're going to see the predacons with our friends." Tempest answered plainly.

Few months ago, Tempest, Brooke and Alexa were testing out their teleportation spell. They were supposed to teleport to an island but unfortunately they end up in Nevada. They found a cave filled with tanks that have predacon beasts. They hide use a camouflage spell and studied the tanks. They were amazed who did this and decided to bring them for the four predacons back home. The predacons back on their home are femmes of the original. The first is Aurora she's a Predacon dragoness femme. She's a golden dragoness predacon with red and blue. She was found by Lelouch in the Arctic long time ago inside an escape pod with three femme predacons name Solarflare, Lunarwind, and Silvernight. They are surviving predacons from the Great Cataclysm on Cybertron.

Aurora and three femmes burrowed to the ground. They were in the core and the four were in stasis. They woke to find themselves in a battle field. They found an escape pods inside a building and were sent to earth many years ago. They grew a bond with Tempest and her stepsisters.

Then there was cybertronian femme name Shadowrunner. She was found on the forest when the Blackstone and Harmony family were camping with the Predacons. She told them that she used to live in Cybertron but there was a war and escape with her older stepsister, Xena. She got separated with her when they escape and tried to find her but couldn't. So, Shadowrunner lived with Blackstone family. She made a good babysitter for little Zoë and Ashley.

They lived in a hidden garden that Brooke, Tempest and Alexa created with their magic. The garden has hundreds of energon that were growing the walls and roof and they are well masked. Aurora made them and she is a rare predacon that can create energon. Most predacons breathe fire but she can breathe an energy beam that can create energons or turning someone into energon. It doesn't work on humans but to any cybertronian life forms. Solarflare and Lunarwind have too energy beams but Solarflare incinerates her enemies while Lunarwind freezes them into ice sculptures. Silvernight can use a sonic howl that can send her opponents flying or deaf.

Solarflare is a red and yellow dragon predacon while Lunarwind is a lavender and blue hippogriff predacon. The two of them were hatch at the same time making them sisters. They met Aurora when they lost their creators in a rust storm. The two are different. Solarflare is hot headed and can kill anyone if she gets mad while Lunarwind is hyper yet she likes to know about death. They are both dangerous. They like to torment or torture anyone that gets in their way or if someone tries to hurt their friends or the Blackstone/Harmony family, especially little Zoë and Ashley. If someone hurts them, Primus you would've wanted to be killed by something else. The two of them really wanted to destroy or battle someone. They tried battling each other but they were equally match and they get bored easily.

They respect Aurora and never disobey her. They are both friendly to Shadowrunner like she was there little sister. Shadowrunner likes animals. Big or small, dangerous or not, all the animals seems calm around her. Silvernight is a silver wolf predacon. Those two are the well behave ones and they made sure that Solarflare and Lunarwind won't cause trouble…again. The predacons can transform since they saw some cybertronian transformed in a battlefield.

Anyways, they decided to help them and Brooke uses an illusion magic to make the ones who created think that the predacons were there. Alexa uses her magic to free the predacons and gave them energy. They all escape and head back home.

"Can I wome?" Zoë asked hopefully. Tempest looks at her and nodded. Zoë cheers and got the pancakes in her hair. Everyone, minus Tempest, chuckled at her. Then a toy monster truck came to them and transforms into a little robot, "What's everyone laughing about?" he asked.

"Sorry Wheelie," Alexa chuckles a bit, "Zoë just spilled her food that's all."

Wheelie is mini cybertronian. He was a decepticon because he would be a spy but he was made fun of because of his size and he realizes that he chose the wrong side. So he left and tries to find the autobots but he had trouble finding them. He end up in the forest near Sunny City and almost got attacked by wolves. Luckily, Alexa saved him. She found him when she was ten and showed him to her family. They agreed that Wheelie can live with them and an extra servo for helping Shadowrunner watching Ashley and Zoë.

"Wheel comes! Wheel comes!" Zoë chirps out. Tempest sighs and nodded, "Okay, he'll come too."

"Come where?" Wheelie asked as Alexa gives him a mini energon cube. Oh yeah, Alexa can manipulate energons like Titania but stronger.

"We're going to the garden to see the predacons and hangout." Alexa answered.

"Huh, alright. There's not much to do here." He said.

The finished their food and put them in the sink. Tempest and Alexa cleaned themselves up and went to their room to get dressed. Alexa's room resembles to Tempest except blue with a balcony and has more light.

The two went downstairs and saw Zoë all dressed up. She brings her arms up and Tempest picks her up. Tempest was glad that its summer vacation. She didn't have to worry for school as well as Alexa.

In school, all the students avoided her. She is called by many names Witch, Sorceress, Dark Angel, and the Jinx Girl. She is called those since she was in grade school. A boy name Thom McPower, the school bully, took her bag and dumped it in the docks. He laughed at his antiques until a guy in a motorcycle accidentally hits him when Thomas runs back to school. He was fine but his legs no longer work and he couldn't play with his friend or play any sports. And when he comes to school, he flinched when he sees Tempest looking at him blankly with her dry bag that was found before walking away. Thomas would forever fear Tempest for the rest of his life.

And that accident wasn't really an accident. Tempest can jinx people. She brings bad luck to the people. If they are mean they get very bad luck and if they are good then they live…for now. And Thomas wasn't lucky when he bullied her. Now, he had to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair all because he bullied Tempest. It wasn't her fault. That ability activates automatically. Tempest doesn't know it yet until it happens. It first started when she six. She was just playing with her doll at the beach. It has horns and heart eye on the left and X eye on the right.

When a bunch of ten year old bullies came and took her doll and runs away laughing. But, they soon stop laughing when they were hit by a big wave and were sent into sea. Tempest was able to get her doll and watch as the bullies being taken away in the sea, screaming for help. Luckily, they were saved by the coast guards and were traumatizes by the ocean and spoke crazy when they blame the big wave was Tempest.

The adults didn't believe them and the bullies kept saying it was Tempest's fault. Their parents think they gone crazy and they took them to a Mental Hospital in New York, far away in Sunny City. And when she was in the first year of high-school, a popular girl name Veronica Hillstar, the daughter of Rico Hillstar's hotel business company.

Veronica called her Freak and telling her means things about her hair and family. She even calls Alexa mean things like "You are not that pretty or you have no real parents" and that made Tempest secretly mad.

And when Tempest gets that feeling, really bad things happen. Veronica got bold on a school picture day and her boyfriend Brad Maroon, **(who was star football player)** broke up with her to be with Jenna Wood **(She's a smart girl and drama club member and a friend to Alexa).** And that's not even the worst part, her dad was going to give the company to Janet because her grades were all perfect and she has a good and smart boyfriend named Gregory Everfree.

Veronica blamed Tempest for everything and would try to blackmail her but unfortunately she was caught and her dad didn't like it on what she was doing. Mr. Hillstar sends Veronica to a boarding school to disciplined her and stop bullying on her classmates. He wasn't happy to Veronica's behavior and also made sure that she doesn't own the company because Veronica might ruin it or worst. Veronica cries about this and was sent to the boarding school on the next day. Tempest didn't feel bad to them because she never cares for the ones who bully others.

The students didn't bully her because they fear they might get a terrible faith like the others. They just avoid her and given her space and if she even looks at them. They would run in fear. Well, there were five students that didn't fear her. Jacob Black, Brooke Harmony, Janet Hillstar, Elsa Winter and Gregory Everfree didn't fear her because she helps them.

Janet thought Tempest and Alexa are cool after they saved her from drowning when she was nine. Gregory or Greg was saved by Tempest and Alexa when some bullies tried to beat him up. Jacob was their first friend that Tempest and Alexa befriended at the first grade. Elsa is their childhood best friend and they are always put in the same classes together.

Janet maybe Veronica's younger sister but she is nice and smart. She and Alexa became the new popular girls in school. Janet is also very good at gymnastics and history and she loves animals. Greg is high-tech type of guy. He knows many technologies and can make cool gadgets and maybe weapons. He can even make a new car about two days and he is slightly muscular since he works as a car engineer.

Jacob isn't your average seventeen year old. He's actually a werewolf. He is the last of his kind since they were hunted down to extinction. Luckily, he was saved by John McGrant. He's owns a ranch in Sunny City. Jacob helps out to earn his keeps. John views Jacob as his son and Jacob sees John as a father figure. Elsa lives next door with the Blackstone family and she lives with her godmother Danielle Rose. She is a kind woman and is very mysterious at the time. Brooke works at the Bakery at her grandmother's shop and secretly practices her magic.

The five became good friends and Janet and Greg were the only ones who can call Tempest and Alexa Temp of Lex. They know her secrets of their secret and their family also Brooke's. Janet and Elsa were good friends with Lunarwind and they got use with Lunarwind's obsessiveness of death. Jacob and Ashley are friends with Silvernight since she is a wolf like them. Greg is friends with Solarflare and he is the only one who can calm her rage. Brooke is a good friend with Aurora since she knows her very well.

Tempest and Alexa went out while Wheelie transforms into his vehicle mode and Alexa picks him up. Nova the cat follows them to blue a jeep wrangler. Tempest puts Zoë in the back and Alexa puts Wheelie in the back too. Taranee jumps in the back and made sure Val puts on her seatbelt in her baby chair. Alexa helps Nova to get in the jeep as she curls herself next to Taranee. The two girls entered and Tempest started driving the jeep. They headed to the smoothie shop called Sweet Drinks and saw their friends waiting for them. Ashley was there too as she drinks a strawberry shake. Titania and Indigo are there too with a Black Panther with sea foam blue eyes rimmed with teal named Cleo.

Cleo isn't a panther but a mini con Kaprosuchus. She's a bit bigger for a mini con but she is fast and strong and extremely loyal. She was found on the beach few years ago and Titania saved her before Cleo could go offline. Cleo is allowed to stay with the Harmony family but she has to stay in disguise and Brooke use a magic that can make her a panther and when in battle she transforms into her from and attack. She is allowed to bring her to school and public areas. Titania said that she is her service animal and she is trained so Cleo was okay.

"Hey Temp! Lex!" Janet waves with a smile.

Tempest park the jeeps and Alexa waves at them, "Hey guys, are you ready?"

"Ya know it!" Greg grins.

Brooke cuts in, "But first we have to drop off Taranee, Titania and Indigo to the center and then head to the garden."

Nodding, Greg got on his jeep with Janet, Indigo, Titania, Cleo and Ashley. Jacob hops on his horse named Shade. They head off to the center. It was near a beach with a huge green house. Outside was Mr. Water, he was coming out to get some fresh air. Taranee, Titania and Indigo get off the jeeps and went over to him. They waved goodbye to their friends and family as they went over to Mr. Water. The others head off to a different direction. Tempest, Brooke and Alexa's eyes glowed brightly as a blue, purple and gold portal appeared and they entered while the portal closes behind them.

They entered a huge garden. The jeeps stop and Jacob made his horse stop. They got off and Ashley and Zoë run off happily. Wheelie went after the little girls with Nova and Cleo following them. The others followed while Jacob guides Shade to the opening. The garden is huge and has a big lake with a mini island that has Sakura Tree on the center. There were one cybertronian femme and 29 adult predacons inhabiting this garden and twelve sparklings playing around. Some of the predacons have mates and have sparklings. They reach to the center and were greeted by the predacons. One golden predacon femme came to them in her bit mode and walks over them gracefully, "Welcome back." She greeted kindly.

"Hello Aurora." Tempest greeted casually and coldly.

Aurora smirks at her and notice Ashley and Zoë run up to her with flowers in their hands. They gave the flowers to her, "Hewe Auwowa!" they squealed happily. Aurora smiles and accepted the flowers. Shadowrunner, Solarflare, Lunarwing and Silvernight came to them. The two little ones run towards Shadowrunner and they were picked up with her servos.

"What took you guys so long?" Solarflare crosses her arms.

Greg chuckles a bit, "We have to drop off Taranee, Titania and Indigo at the center so they can help Mr. Water with-"

Lunarwind cuts him off, "Watching the animals slowly losing their life?" she asked excitingly.

The teens, minus Tempest and Jacob, gave her a look and Brooke said, "He meant helping with the animals not watching them slowly dying."

Lunarwind pouted and crosses her arms. They all hang out with the predacons and relax on their summer break, thinking that there won't be any trouble but little did they know their lives were about to change.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be on October 26. Gabriel I really like your ideas but I can't make all the characters in separate dimension it's too much for me. I like having a big family and the orphans were mistreated and the bad ones doesn't deserve to be bad and I have an idea for them to be together so please? Can you let me try?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I want to thank** **Yugure no shiryo for making an oc for me and I want to thank enderdragonprincess for her oc Titania, Indigo and Cleo and also FirelotusPrime for her oc Alexa. This story might be boring but hey at least I tried. Oh! And Brooke's grandma owns a café shop too. It looks like a big cabin. The living room has a blue round couch and a nice cuisine.**

 **Tempest Blackstone ( /art/Tempest-Blackstone-641124705)**

 **Alexa Blackstone ( /art/TFP-Firelotus-Prime-Alexa-Blackstone-2-0-641277922)**

 **Brooke Harmony ( /art/TFP-Brooke-Harmony-642401116)**

 **Ashley Harmony and Zoë Blackstone ( /art/TFP-Ashley-Harmoney-and-Zoe-Blackstone-642391169)**

 **Summary:** _ **Magic, a mysterious power that is never understands by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. But evil creatures called the Wicked Ones wanted to rule both worlds.**_

 ** _In order to receive it, they must find the Magic Queen's royal jewels. But they are hidden somewhere in the world and they need to find the four magical hybrids and the last royal bloodline. Tempest, Alexa, Tatiana, Indigo and Brooke are going to have a wicked life._ **

* * *

Tempest let out a yawn as she rested herself on the soft grass of the garden. Tempest looks at sky where few clouds float by. Her family and friends were hanging around with the predacons. Greg was helping Solarflare with her weapon. It is like a bazooka that can fire a deadly energy ball that can incinerate anything. It is connected to her arm so she has to use it like her energy breathes. Lunarwind was talking with Janet about her almost falling for her doom but she was actually free falling. Janet had to chuckle at her friend. Lunarwing always wanted to make scary stories then make it funny. Zoë and Ashley were playing riddle with Shadowrunner and Wheelie. Wheelie kept losing every riddle that Shadowrunner gives while Zoë and Ashley kept winning.

Brooke, Elsa and Alexa were having a nice conversation with Aurora about there day. Jacob was racing with Silvernight on the woods in his wolf form. Tempest was just catching some sleep. Tempest rest her arms behind her head as she watched birds flying by. Then her sell-pone rang as it glow dark purple. Tempest narrowed her eyes as she sits up and answered her phone, "Hello Sire." She answered dully. Unicron remain dormant in the earth's core but some of his power were able to contact on her cell-phone.

" _ **Tempest** ,_" a dark voice answered, " ** _You better be training your dark energon. I do not want you to be vulnerable when in battle._** "

Tempest's eyes suddenly change. Her sclera turns black while her irises started to glow and her pupils turning slit. As her skins turned paper white, her hand holding the phone started to glow with dark energon and when she spoke it echoes with a dark tone, " ** _Don't rush me with my power Sire._** " She growled.

Her voice caught the attention to the others. Aurora narrowed her optics as she looks at Shadowrunner. Shoadowrunner saw that and nodded. She picks up Ashley and Zoë before running off towards the shadow with Wheelie and Cleo trailing behind them. They all know when Tempest's activates her power bad things happen.

" ** _You must be strong in order to destroy Primus!_** "

Tempest's eyes started to make dark purple aura coming out as she narrowed her eyes and bared her canine like teeth, " ** _Don't tell me to kill the one that I call uncle and stay away from my life and stop telling me what to do!_** "

Some of the predacons backed away from the female techno-organic. They know her rage is greater than any. Alexa looks at her worriedly while Solarflare, Lunarwind and Silvernight came to the humans and carefully shield them.

" ** _You dare disobey me?!_** "

Tempest's body started to glow dark purple as the sky started to turn dark as thunderstorm with purple lighting came, " _ **If you mean not ever listening to you then yes! I am disobeying so stop calling me to fight my uncle and leave me and my family alone!**_ " Tempest's hand crushed the phone with full force as the purple lighting flashes making a loud boom. Everyone braised themselves as Tempest's rage grew.

In a few seconds, Tempest's eyes went back to normal and the sky began to clear. Tempest shuts her eyes as she breaths out. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see her foster sister looking at her worriedly, "Tempest, don't listen to your father like that." She spoke as she looks at the ground sadly, "At least he checks on you…unlike my…" she lets go and turns away in sadness as her eyes started to leak with tears.

Alexa never knew her real parents. She remembers little of her mother and her spirit brother Orion was with her. She never knew her true father. She views Lelouch as her father but her true father is nowhere to be found. She felt her true father abandon her and Orion for dead.

Tempest looks at her and sighs as she stood up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be that way." She said before turning towards the predacons. Some of the predacons hide behind some trees while the others look at Tempest worriedly, "I'm sorry for scaring you guys…again."

Solarflare waved her off, "No big. It's been many times since you get angry."

Greg nodded to his friend, "Yeah and besides your dad started it and there's nothing to be ashamed of." He watched as Shadowrunner coming out of the shadow with a sleeping Zoë and Ashley. Wheelie was riding on Cleo came out as well.

Tempest nodded and then looks at her destroyed phone, "I should buy new phone later." Everyone just chuckled at her.

Then Janet's cell phone rang. She picks it up and answered, "Hello? Oh! Hey dad…Uh-huh, I see. Okay, I'll be home. Love you dad." She puts her phone down and looks at her friends, "My dad called. He wants me home because there was news about a rainfall coming."

Greg nodded, "We should head home before the rain starts."

Brooke nodded, "We should get our girls home before it rains," she said, "Grandma needs help on the shop."

They all nodded and waved goodbye to their predacon friends and Shadowrunner. They went back home and went to pick up Taranee, Titania and Indigo. Once they did, they all headed home. They got home in time when the rain started to fall.

Tempest saw her mother cooking lunch and Sif was watching Speckles play with a ball. Jade turns and saw her girls coming in. "Hey sweethearts, how was your day?" she asked with a smile.

Tempest looks at the ground, "Sire called and made me mad…again."

Jade looks at her daughter with sympathy, "Honey, I'm sorry." She gives her daughter a hug and looks at her, "I wish I can give you a better childhood."

Tempest looks at her mother, "Mom, it's okay. I'm fine with my life. I have you, Lelouch, Taranee, Zoë and Alexa. You guys are what I need."

Jade smiles and spoke, "Come on, help me prepare lunch." They nodded and help Jade make dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Harmony café, Titania was looking at the window with Cleo resting on her lap as she slowly strokes the panther's back. She watches as the rain drops fall on the windowsill.

Brooke was at the kitchen helping Indigo and her grandma Bianca making delicious treats for the customers while Ashley plays with her wolf doll on the living room. The living room has some tourists resting as they watch the news in the flat screen TV attached to the wall. Titania sighs as she watched the rain continues on.

Then Indigo's voice called, "Titania! Can you help me with the cookies?"

Titania motions Cleo to get off and once she did. Titania went to help her cousin, "Coming!" Cleo followed behind but they didn't notice a figure run past the window.

* * *

Few hours later, the rain stopped and everyone went out. Many shop benders open up their sales and many tourists came to buy stuff. Somewhere, a man selling delicious fruits on the counter, he turns for a while until a figure stole an apple without being notice.

The one who stole those things was a seventeen year old male Japanese-Caucasian. He's 5'9, broad shoulders, lean but muscular body. His hair is silver with spiky on the top and black flat on the back and there is a scar of a claw below his right eye. His eyes are heterochromia the right is red while the left is blue. He wears a black long sleeve shirt, red sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, and blue high sneakers. And he has pair of black sunglasses to hide his eyes. There was a short katana on his left leg. He took a bite on the apple as he took out a silver cover notebook and pencil.

 ** _June 12. 2011_**

 ** _It's been 11 years since I escape from MECH. Living my life alone and searching for shelter can be hard but its better then to be experimented on. Those MECH guys put energon on my blood because it has fox blood. They thought it was strange and experiment on me and tried to increase my senses with a sixth sense._**

 ** _Anyways, I haven't heard what happen to the Autobots and those Descepticons yet. It's been months since I heard about them. And I wonder what happen to those predacons in the tanks because I know they weren't in those tanks because they were just illusions. I should know because I have a sixth sense._**

 ** _Oh well, who knows where they are because they are here alive and I don't know what happen to that other predacon. Meh, he probably went out to find those Autobots for revenge after they "killed" his brethren. How stupid is that guy? Isn't it obvious that the Decepticons feared him after he can transform. And I thought Megatron was the fearless leader. Pfft, they are so easy to spy on. I mean, I can sneak on the Autobot's base without them noticing me. The Decepticon's ship was easy to get on after sneaking on the energon pickup thingies._**

 ** _I studied their rooms and areas. There were so many ways to get in and out of there. I remember watching that predacon named Predaking beats up a seeker name Starscream. That guy tosses him like a ragdoll! Ha! And that guy name Shockwave didn't stop his creation. And then there's Knockout. That mech keeps complaining about his paintjob and when there was scratch he complains, a lot. Man, those guys make me laugh._**

The male teen grins before he puts his stuff back on his bag. He continues walking while taking a bite on the apple. He walks around the city. He saw many cool shops, café shops, an amusement park, a water park, cool beaches, fancy hotels, cute bed and breakfast places and more. The city has many tourists and the streets were busy. He whistles in amazement as he continues walking. He was so lost in thought that he accidentally bumps into an old woman. The old woman almost lost her footing but the male caught her.

"Sorry!" he apologizes with a bow.

The old woman looks at him and smiles, "It is okay." She looks at him, "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, uh, my name is Hunter. Hunter Randolph," the male introduce.

"Nice to meet you Hunter, my name is Bianca Harmony." She smiles, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Hunter rubs the back of his neck, "Well…I was looking at the sights that's all." He answered.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I don't actually." Hunter answered, "I'm kind of broke and a little hungry." His stomach growled a bit.

Bianca chuckles a bit, "Why don't you come to my home?" she offers, "We have extra rooms and I seal delicious pastries."

Hunter's stomach growled even louder before he rubs it. He looks at Bianca sheepishly, "Okay…but are you sure if it's a good idea? I mean I have no money."

Bianca waves him off, "It's okay. It's on the house and it will be nice to have company." She said as she started to walk home, "Come now."

Hunter shrugs before he follows the old lady to a shop down the street. It was a big cabin and has a window with many treats. He licks his lips when he saw that but when Bianca opens the door. The sweet scents of bake goods made Hunter's stomach growled.

Bianca gestured to come in, "Come on now, I'll make you something to eat." She said as she went to the kitchen. Hunter looks at the knickknacks on the glass cabinets. Then he felt a presence behind. Turning around, he saw no one and then he looks down to see a little three year old with wild black hair and golden eyes looking at him innocently.

Hunter blinks under his shades and she blinks back at him. The little girl tilts her head and points at him, "FOX!" she points out.

Hunter froze. How does she know that?! Hunter cleared his throat and tries to explain to her, "Look, kid, I am not a-"

"FOX! FOX! FOX! FOX!" the little girl keeps pointing at him as she hops around him. Hunter was about to stop her until he heard a pair of high-heel boots coming to them. He looks up and his mouth almost dropped at the sight of a really hot female. Her hair is brownish gold and her eyes are sparkling like sapphire gems.

She looks at Hunter and then to a bouncing Ashley. She picks up the little girl and looks at Hunter, "Can I help you?" she asked Hunter.

But before Hunter could answer, Bianca came with a tray full of cookies, "OH, Brooke! You met Hunter." She came over to them.

"Grandma. Who is that?" Brooke asked looking at Hunter.

"Oh this is Hunter Randolph. I invited him here so he can have a place to stay and some food to eat." She explains, "Hunter, this is my granddaughters, Brooke and Ashley."

Brooke nodded while Ashley blinks at him. Hunter waved at them before looking at the cookies on the tray, "Are those cookies?"

Bianca looks at the cookies and nodded, "Yes, they're freshly bake. Why don't you sit down and enjoy them. Brooke, please give him some warm milk and also for Ashley."

Brooke nodded as she puts down Ashley before going to the kitchen. Hunter sits on a chair with a round table that has a white cover and little Ashley sits on the other side. As Bianca puts the cookies down, Brooke came with a tray of two glasses of warm milks. She placed them down and the two started eating. Hunter was starving. He hasn't eaten a cookie for years. As he and Ashley ate, two girls came in with a panther.

"Titania, Indigo, how was the animal shelter?" Bianca asked.

"It was good. Mr. Wild needed help with an injured wolf." Titania said. Cory Wild is Mr. Water's brother in law. He works as a forest ranger in the Wild Forest to protect the wildlife. He and Mr. Water get along just fine.

"Oh! And there's a new worker with us." Indigo said, "Her name is Luna Lapis. She's going to help out on the wildlife and marine centers."

"That's great news." Bianca said, "I wish we have extra help."

Hunter heard that and looks at them, "You need extra help?"

All eyes were on him. Bianca smiles and nodded, "Yes, we needed to hire employees. Males tried to get the job but they wanted to ask Brooke on a date and have a higher payment. It is really difficult for us to have that."

"Mostly me, because I am not going on a date with any males," Brooke crosses her arms.

"Well, I'll work here. Not for money or asking Brooke on a date but a place to stay and maybe some food to eat," Hunter said. He needed to a place to stay and a good job.

The four looked at each other and then to Hunter, "Does your parents know about this?" Bianca asked.

Hunter rubs the back of his neck, "I never met my parents." He answered a bit sadly.

The four looked at him and then Brooke sighs, "Alright, you got the job but if you give me a look in a wrong you're out." Brooke said.

Hunter nodded, "So where do I sleep?"

Titania gestured him to follow, "Follow us." She and Indigo went upstairs. Hunter picks up his bag and follows them. Titania uses a key and opens a door to revile a beautiful room. There is a nice rectangular bed, a desk filled and a chair, a bookshelf filled with books, a balcony with a sliding door and a personal bathroom. There's even a closet for him to put his clothes and a flat screen TV attached to his wall with DVD player.

"Sweet," Hunter nodded with a smile. He checks his room out.

Titania nodded, "Dinner will be ready soon so unpack your stuff." She said before leaving with Indigo. Hunter opens his bag and puts his clothes on the closet. He heard his door knocked.

"Come in!" he called out as he puts his pants on the closet. Brooke came in with new pair of clothes for him.

"Here, these clothes belong to my dad before the accident." She said before putting them on the desk. She looks at him and said, "You know, you don't have to hide your eyes."

Hunter looks at her in shock, "How did you know-"

Brooke took out her hand and wiggled her fingers to make little stars appear, "I know magic and you have fox blood mixed with energon." She explains, "I know it because I can sense any type of powers and abilities. Don't worry you're not the only ones with strange abilities."

Hunter was shock to hear that and then Brooke turned away and said, "Welcome to Sunny City, Hunter and you'll met my friends at Sweet Drinks tomorrow so you'll get to know them." With that said, she left a shock Hunter as she closes the door.

Hunter sits on his bed removes his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. He was shock to hear that information from Brooke. His is going to have an awesome life in Sunny City.

Who knows what life might bring him.

* * *

 **On the next chapter, a new character will come in name Luna Lapis and Medusa a mini con. They won't met the autobots and the decepticons yet because I'm not yet done and sorry for the late post my computer won't open so I have to wait and finish the first story that I was almost done. So anyways, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter and Gabriel what does the Convexity even do? Because when I did my research I was really confused. And what does the mutation do too?**

 **Tempest Blackstone ( /art/Tempest-Blackstone-641124705)**

 **Alexa Blackstone ( /art/TFP-Firelotus-Prime-Alexa-Blackstone-2-0-641277922)**

 **Brooke Harmony ( /art/TFP-Brooke-Harmony-642401116)**

 **Ashley Harmony and Zoë Blackstone ( /art/TFP-Ashley-Harmoney-and-Zoe-Blackstone-642391169)**

 **Pairings:**

 **Jack and Brooke**

 **Miko and Hunter**

 **Firelotus Prime/Alexa and Bumblebee**

 **Tempest and Prowl**

 **Aurora and Predaking**

 **Solarflare and Slylynx (Maybe)**

 **Lunarwind and Darksteel**

 **Silvernight and Smokescreen**

 **Jacob and Luna**

 **Taranee and Raf**

 **Shadowrunner (Darkrose66 in fanfiction or Russetstar on Deviantart) and Tarn**

 **Summary: _Magic, a mysterious power that is never understands by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. But evil creatures called the Wicked Ones wanted to rule both worlds._**

 _ **In order to receive it, they must find the Magic Queen's royal jewels. But they are hidden somewhere in the world and they need to find the four magical hybrids and the last royal bloodline. Tempest, Alexa, Tatiana, Indigo and Brooke are going to have a wicked life.**_

* * *

On the next day, Brooke was making breakfast for everyone. Hunter woke up with a yawn as he puts on his clothes and went downstairs and saw the Harmony family eating. He sits down next to Ashley, she was eating waffles hungrily. Titania and Indigo were eating happily as they enjoy Brooke's waffles. Cleo eats a big steak as Brooke sets down waffles for Hunter, "Eat up, we'll leave soon." Hunter nodded before eating the waffles hungrily. After they finished, they went to Sweet Drinks to meet the others.

Hunter saw two teenage boys and six girls with a toy monster truck and a black cat. They were sitting at the outside umbrella tables of the shop. They sit down and Ashley plays with the little girl and toy monster truck and he cat. Hunter looks at Brooke's friends. "Everyone this is Hunter Randolph. Hunter, this is Tempest Blackstone," Brooke gestured the sixteen year old girl with pale skin, short black hair with dark purple, dark purple eyes and a dark purple crystal necklace.

"Elsa Winter," Brooke points a girl with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Elsa smile and wave at him. "Alexa Blackstone," She gestured a girl that has long black hair, Native American Skin, and aqua blue eyes with amethyst lining. "Jacob Black," she points at a boy with black hair and onyx eyes, "Gregory Everfree," she points at a brown hair and green eyes boy, "Janet Hillstar," Brooke points a girl with tan skin and red hair and pale green eyes, "Taranee Blackstone," the twelve year old girl with black hair and glowing blue eyes smiles at him, "And Zoë Blackstone," she points at the three year old little girl who was playing with Ashley and the cat and the toy monster truck.

"Ahem." A voice coughed out. Hunter looks around and saw no one until he looks down at the toy Monster Truck, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh right, Hunter that's Wheelie and Nova the cat." Brooke adeed.

"You have a cybertronian as a friend?" Hunter asked.

Taranee shook her head, "No, we have four," she gestured Tempest, Alexa, Titania and Indigo, "They are Techno-organics. It means they are both human and cybertronian."

"Speaking of which, how'd you know about Cybertronian?" Greg asked.

Hunter looks at them and sighs, "Well, it all started when I was five. I never met my parents and I was captured by these people called MECH when I was playing with foxes. I mean, they just found out that my blood has fox blood. They injected me with energon to see if they can increase my senses. It worked but I escaped and I traveled a lot learning some stuff, stealing clothes at night and studying the cybertronians that came to earth." Hunter looks at their surprise expression well except for Tempest. She was giving him a blank look. "I know them because I've been in their base many times by sneaking in and out and learning about the predacons that didn't die."

"How'd ya know?" Greg asked.

"So anyways, when I was about to go to the Autobot's base, I found it destroyed." Titania and Indigo froze in fear and sadness, "And then the tank of predacons. There were twenty-four tanks but they were empty and yet I could see them but not sense them and that's when I knew they were just illusions. I know that because of my sixth sense." Brooke and Alexa shrugged casually while Tempest just sighs, "And then I travel, I travel, I travel and so on. I then snuck into cruise ship that was sailing to Sunny City and decided to live here." Hunter explains.

Everyone blinks at him in surprise while Tempest just stared at him blankly, "Well, that's my story, what's yours?" he asked as he folds his arms on the back of his neck and leans back a bit.

But before anyone could say anything, Tempest was looking at a moving truck. Everyone follows her gaze and saw a truck passing by with another one but it has a gypsy vanner and four wolves. The little ones awed at the animals and wanted to follow.

"Taranee," Tempest spoke. Taranee looks at her stepsister, "Isn't that the new worker?"

Taranee nodded, "Yes, I guess she got here early." She looks at Titania and Indigo, "We should go met her."

Nodding, everyone, minus Hunter, got up and went to the new neighbor. Alexa picks up Zoë while Brooke picks up Ashley. Wheelie and Nova got on Cleo before she follows the others. Hunter was so busy being relax that he failed to notice Tempest coming back and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and drags him with them causing Hunter to chock a bit. They got the jeeps while Jacob got on Shade. They went to the house that looks like a mansion. It has different shades of blue and the roof is sparkling blue. The yard is huge filled with many beautiful pants and flowers. The backyard is also big too. Then out of the truck with the animals was a girl the same age as them but she has midnight blue hair and silver eyes with sapphire moon rims. She has a crescent moon on her forehead and her skin is slightly pale skin.

She opens the truck's doors and the animals got out. The female gypsy vanner has a dark grey coat and light blue dappled on her back light crystal blue dotted swirls all over her body and face. Her mane is a dark teal to white ombrea her feet have light blue socks that fade at the beginning on her hooves. Her eyes are light icy blue with dark grey clouds on the sides and matching bridle with a white gemstone on the forehead of the bridle the saddle blanket is white with water drops on it that are white and blue.

The four female wolves have interesting fur colors. The first one is black with icy blue on her back and blue eyes. The next one has icy blue fur with a dark blue underbelly and white dots on her back and a grey crescent moon marking on her right leg. The next one has midnight blue fur with purple and a grey crescent moon marking on her forehead and red eyes. The next one is white with black stripes and blue dots on her back and her eyes are greenish blue. They are bigger then any wolves and have saber like teeth and chain collars.

The female let out a whistle and an owl came out from the truck and landed on her armband. The owl is a female hybrid between a great horned owl and a snowy owl. The female cooed at owl before scratching the owl's chin. She then looks at the teens. "Uh…hello?"

Taranee made a friendly smile, "Hello, you must be the new worker." She said.

The female nodded, "Yes, I am Luna Lapis." Luna said she gestures her wolves, "That's Eclipse, Moon, Twilight, and Crescent." The wolves barked at them a greeting. Luna gestured the gypsy vanner and the hybrid owl, "And these are Misty and Nora." Misty snorts a greeting while Nora hoots at them.

Taranee introduces Luna to the others. Jacob was friendly to her as well as Janet, Elsa, Greg, Alexa, Titania and Indigo. Zoë and Ashley won her heart. Hunter was okay guy but Tempest kind of scared her. I mean, Tempest's eyes are cold and empty like there was black hole in her eyes and in heart must be coldest place than Antarctica. They help Luna unpack her boxes and furniture. Tempest glanced at Luna. She was carrying a box full of utensils with the help of Taranee, Titania and Indigo. Ashley and Zoë were playing with the wolves and Cleo while Shade and Misty watches them with Nora resting on Misty's saddle.

Wheelie stays in jeep. He's not ready to show his face to Luna because she doesn't know about the cubertronians yet. Tempest sighs as she carries the box inside. They helped her unpack her items carefully. Hunter and Jacob carry a big table inside the house. Alexa and Brooke helped carry Luna's bags to her room. Once they finish, they rested at Luna's lawn. Brooke, with Ashley on her lap, was sitting next to Titania and Indigo while Cleo rested on Titania's lap. Jacob was patting Shade gently. Janet and Greg sat together. Elsa was sitting next to Taranee and her family.

Hunter let out and exhausted sigh. He was lying on the ground with his arms folded behind his head, "Why did she have sooo many boxes?" he whines.

Tempest, with Zoë on her lap, was sitting next to Alexa and said, "Then why did you help?"

Hunter gives her a blank look under his shades and points at her and said, "Touche."

Zoë and Ashley giggled. Luna comes out with glasses of lemonades. She gives it to her new friends, "Thanks for the help." She gives a glass to Janet.

"Anytime," Jacob accepts a glass.

Hunter gets a glass and drinks it. Ashley and Zoë drink their lemonades. Taranee gets two glasses and gives them to Tempest and Alexa. Luna was wary around Tempest. Her dark purple eyes were so empty and she couldn't tell why.

"So, Luna?" Titania spoke. Luna looks at her, "Where did you live?"

Luna looks at her and spoke, "I used to live in Montana in Glacier National." Luna explains, "I got a job transfer to help out here to protect the wild animals."

They nodded as they spend their time with Luna. They hangout until it was almost dark. They said goodnight to Luna and went home. Luna watches as her new friends leave. She sighs as she went her house and closes the door and then the lights.

* * *

It's been weeks since Luna lived at Sunny City. She works with Mr. Wild's wildlife preserve and helps many animals in the Wild Forest. Taranee, Titania and Indigo helped her with the animals and also hanging out with her at Sweet Drinks. Luna made great friendship with them and the others but Tempest, on the other hand, she still scares Luna. It's like Tempest is the hunter and she is the prey.

But Tempest is not that kind of girl. In fact, she was observing Luna. She's testing if Luna is a good person or a bad person. But then strange things were happening. There were rumors about a ghost in the Wild Forest. One of the rangers of Mr. Wild found a hunter in the woods full of wounds. The hunter babbled about a giant glowing white blue wolf with silver eyes. The people thought he was crazy since the wolves never attack unless provoked but he was arrested for illegally hunting at the woods. The attacks only happen when during a full moon they could hear a howling on the woods but it sounded so ghostly.

Mr. Wild and some ranger investigate for the mysterious wolf but didn't find anything, except for a group of illegal hunters. They were covered with so many injuries and they look terrified. The rumors spread like wildfire and many people made rumors about a full moon ghost wolf that comes to haunt the forest and attacked hunters. The people became scared and feared that the camping grounds of Sunny City will not be allowed.

Meanwhile, Tempest and her friends were at Janet's mansion. Janet's house is huge and it has its own outdoor and indoor pool. They were at the outside pool relaxing.

"Hey, Titania?" Janet asked the red hair with blue flames. Janet was lying on an inflatable bed. Titania looks at her. Titania was floating on the water with Indigo, "Where's Luna?"

Titania answered, "She's helping Ms. Endarei."

Ms. Endarei's full name is Crystal Endarei. She runs an animal sanctuary and art studio. She helps Mr. Wild at his work. She has black hair with blue tips and her eyes are sapphire blue. She has a raven named Midnight. She follows Crystal around.

Alexa and Elsa sit on a curve bench with Tempest on the other side under the umbrella while, "It's strange." Elsa said, "Luna seems to be hiding something."

Greg and Hunter were sitting on the edge of the pool with Wheelie floating on a medium size rubber duck, "Yeah, remember few days ago, we wonder if she could come with us to the park but she said she has to stay home." Greg added.

"Kind of think about it, why did she stay home?" Indigo asked.

"Because it was a full moon," Tempest said. All eyes turn to her. She glanced at Jacob doing push ups with one arm, "Jacob, do you know if she's a werewolf?"

Jacob stops his workout and looks at his friends, "I can't tell, her scent smells different and yet its smells like wolf."

"Do you think she's a werewolf?" Taranee asked at the kidi-pool where Zoë and Ashley were swimming with Cleo swimming with them.

"If so, we should investigate the forest," Tempest said as she looks at her friends and family, "Who's with me?"

Elsa smiles and nodded, "I'm in!"

"Same here," Alexa agrees.

"Diddo!" Indigo and Titania smile. Everyone agrees and Tempest nodded, "Alright, we'll camp tonight."

About few hours, they were able to convince their family that they are going camping. Jade, Bianca and John understand them since they know the magical world. Janet and Greg were able to convince their parents about the camping and promise to call before going to bed. Elsa told her godmother Danielle about it and she agrees but she has to contact her when it is over.

Zoë and Ashley stayed at Jade's house with Bianca. They got ready and made sure they prepare themselves. At 5:45 pm, they went out and made sure to be farther away from the city. Tempest, Hunter and Jacob set up the tents while Greg started the campfire. Janet and Elsa check their supplies. Titania, Indigo and Taranee made sure that the animals are in high alert since there's a big wolf in the forest. Wheelie was sleeping on Cleo's back.

They waited until dark and they went to their tents and went to sleep. Then Titania and Indigo sensed something nearby but evil. They carefully got out of their tent without waking up Taranee and went out to find the source. They walked farther down the stream and went to a different side of the forest.

"Do you feel it Titania?" Indigo asked quietly as she looks around.

Titania nodded, "Yeah, but where?"

The two didn't notice a dark ghostly figure was spying at them on a tree. It has a humanoid shape, approximately three meters, or 10 feet high. It is covered in a dark hooded cloak of long ripped black cloth, it closely resemble wraiths. Its body is greyed and decayed looking, like a decomposing corpse, and its breath sounds rattling. Its greyish hands are claws. It seems to exude cold. The eyes of the creature are blood red and its teeth are like Vampires.

It is known as a Wicked One.

A Wicked One is a dangerous creature. It is not human or kind mythical creature but an evil spirit. Wicked Ones are know to corrupt the minds on human beings and made them kill or cause war. They were trapped on another dimension called the Crocked World. They were trapped there by Queen Camilla. She trapped them to the Crocked World before they made planet earth to a warzone. They were trapped there for many, many years but they some how free themselves out of that world to human world.

They only come out at night to kill or posses anyone to corrupt or destroy.

"Titania?" Indigo comes closer to her cousin, "You get the feeling that you're being watch?"

Titania was about to speak when suddenly the Wicked One let out a horrifying screech. Luckily, the two dodge it in time as it retreated back to the trees and hissed at them. The two then summons swords. Indigo's is made by dark energon. It has a smooth chain that she can use telepathically or by hand but her favorite way to use it is making it move like a snake although. Titania's sword is made by a rare energon called Ultimate energon. It is the most powerful energon to the whole cybertronian race. Her sword is gold with energon carvings on them.

They charge charged at the Wicked One with a battle cry as they try to slash it but it kept dodging them. It hisses at the two before trying to slash them. The two dodged just in time while the Wicked One hissed at them angrily. Before it could attack them, a big Dire Wolf launches out from the undergrowth and attacks it. The two creatures growled and when the Wicked One was about to attack the wolf. The big Dire Wolf lets out a sonic howl. The Wicked one was frozen in its place.

That howl woke up everyone up and in the process. Everyone comes out to hear the noise. Tempest's eyes changed and her teeth became like canine and her skin became paper white. She transports her friends to the location where the battle was. Tempest deactivates her power as she and her friends saw the dire wolf was fighting the Wicked One. Taranee summons a mystical golden bow and then fires a magical arrow at the Wicked One. It hits the Wicked on the head and it turned into a black smoke and disappeared into nothingness.

They turn to the dire wolf. The wolf is female and her fur is white blue and her eyes are silver. Then Tempest notices the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. "Luna?"

The Dire Wolf lowers her head and nodded slowly. She backs away and turns into a human. She looks at them sadly yet fearfully. Everyone just started at her in shock, minus Tempest of course.

"Luna…you're a werewolf?"

Luna nodded slowly, "Yes, but I am called a Moon Dire Wolf," she said as she looks at the ground sadly, "You all probably thinking that I'm a freak now."

Alexa shook her head and smiles at her, "No, Luna, you're not a freak." She said as she went to Luna and holds Luna's hand, "We're different like you." Luna looks at her in confusion but gasp when she saw Jacob turn into a black Dire Wolf. Brooke summons an orb of light with her hand. Taranee's weapon disappeared as well as Titania's and Indigo's. And Tempest's eyes, teeth and skin changed.

"You guys are magical?" Luna whispers.

Greg rubs the back on his neck, "Well, not all of us." He gestured him, Janet and Elsa.

Luna was shock and happy at the same time, "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" she asked as she watched as they turn off their powers.

"No," everyone said unison.

Luna sighs in relief until Elsa asked, "How come you know that hunters were doing illegal hunting?"

"Nora was scouting the area and told me about it. So I have to do something and I have to do something."

"You made sure to weaken them so the Mr. Wild's rangers could find them and arrest them."

Luna nodded, "Yes and the reason why the people said that it was a ghost because in my form I look like a ghost."

"Wow but wait…" Greg interrupts, "If you know there were hunters, how come you didn't tell Mr. Wild?"

"Because I don't want any humans to get hurt," Luna said, "I wish the people know that I was just protecting not scaring them."

Then Tempest had an idea, "I know how to make the people believe that the forest is safe and not haunted."

Hunter was next to her and crosses his arms, "How? Tell everyone that Luna is a werewolf like Jacob?" Tempest, without looking, punches him hard, causing him to fell to the ground, "Ow!"

"No," Tempest answered blankly.

* * *

On a News Studio, Tempest and her friends were sitting on chairs with a long table that has a white table clothe and microphones. Janet has an uncle that runs the News studio and Radio Station. He let them use it in order to save the animals. Cameras were pointed at them and there were even audiences and their family.

"As you all know, there were recent attacks about a ghost wolf in the Wild Forest," Tempest began. There were many whispers in agreement, "The rumors are true but not completely."

Everyone from the studio and people watching TV or listening to the radio were surprise, "The reason was the hunters were illegally hunting at the forest for wild animals."

Alexa nodded, "The wolf that attack them was protecting her home."

Hunter then said, "If you wonder why it's a _her_ is because we saw her up close protecting her territory." People began whispering in amazement.

Janet then spoke, "All of you said that she was a ghost wolf that was attacking the hunters but she's actually a spirit." Luna glanced at them in surprise and smiled.

"So in our theory," Greg spoke, "It is best that the forest must be band from hunters for their sports and let the animals run freely."

"So, please, help us make our city a better place for both humans and animals a like." Elsa finished with a smile.

All the audience cheered in agreement as well as everyone that were watching TV or listening to the radio. The news was so great that they name the protector the Spirit Wolf, guardian of the forest and protector of wildlife. Luna was happy to hear that she is no longer feared as the wolf but made sure that the other humans know she was the wolf. Mr. Wild and his team made sure that there are many securities at the forest and made sure no hunters would come in the forest. Janet's dad made a cabin hotel resort for people would want to explore the forest while relaxing on the cabin.

Luna made a new home and new friends too and she's happy.

Meanwhile, at Luna's house, glasses of orange juice where cheered. Tempest and her friends were celebrating the success on saving the forest as well as Luna's secret.

"Thanks again for helping me." Luna smiles at them.

Hunter nodded, "Anytime just don't be all secretly like Jinx here," he points his thumb at Tempest who was next to him while drinking her juice. Tempest then punches him hard while drinking her juice. Hunter falls on the ground again, "Ow!"

Everyone chuckles at them before they all started eating a chocolate cake while Wheelie eats an energon cube. Then Elsa had a text message from her Godmother Danielle. Her face became serious before she puts her phone in her pocket, "My godmother called. She needs help with her work."

"And that would be?" Hunter asked as he eats a cake.

"Paperwork," Elsa answered, "I'll call with you all later." She went out to the door.

"Bye-bye Elsa!" Ashley and Zoë squealed with face full of chocolate.

Elsa turns to them and smiles before heading out to the door and then outside. She went to her house and uses the spare keys and enters. She closes the door and locks it. She went over to a closet and then knocks in a strange pattern. She then opens it to reveal a portal. She enters and closes the door behind her. Her clothes changed into a leather icy blue short sleeveless dress with white snowflake patterns and white high-heel boots. Her hair is tied into a bun and she has bracelets on.

Her boots made sounds on the marbled floor as she went to the huge doors. She knocks on it and the doors open. She enters the room that looks like a forest with a pyramid with the top flat. She walks to the marbled bridge from the lake. She walked up to a golden platform and taps on it. It magically floats up to the top and hovers to a stop. She gets off and went over to the desk. She saw a young woman in her early twenties. Her skin is tan, her shoulder length hair is black and her eyes are grey. She wears a brown business suit and black high heel shoes. She was looking at a holographic paper work before saying, "Welcome Allison, how's the Moon Dire Wolf?" she asked.

Elsa known as Allison bowed, "Yes, her secret is safe as well as the forest, Mistress D."

D looks at her and nodded, "Good, was there any trouble?"

Allison nodded, "Yes, a wicked one was spotted near the forest."

D's hair changed into red as well as her eyes as she looks at her, "What?" her voice sounded dangerous.

Allison flinched, "A lone Wicked One came to the forest. It must've got lost and it almost hurt Titania and Indigo. Luckily, Taranee and Luna killed it."

D's hair changed into blue and said, "I see, I will end a search party there if there are more."

Allison nodded then two people came in. one that is a man and the other is a female. The male is Lelouch and the other one was a dragon. Her scales are black yet it flecks of imbedded sparkling sapphire Simon her underbelly is greyish blue but slightly lighter. Her claws are sharp as knives, and her tail has horizontal spikes that started small then big and then small. Her horns are long and a blue grey color. Her teeth are sharp and her eyes are sapphire turquoise. Her wings are huge and her wings that started from the shoulder is a cool blue grey color but the wing membrane are light blue grey.

They went over the two and Lelouch said, "Mistress D, we heard about the Wicked One on the Wild Forest." Lelouch said, "Did they-"

"No, Strife, they didn't attack you daughters." D said before getting up from her chair.

Lelouch sighs in relief and then asked, "What is the matter?"

"Strife, I want you to locate and destroy any Wicked Ones that goes near the City. Endarei," D looks at the dragon, "Watch over Titania and Indigo, their lives are endanger."

Endarei nodded. D looks looks at Allison, "Allison, you must watch your friends and when it is getting serious use your ice/snow magic."

Allison nodded in understanding and asked, "What will happen if they know about the true me?"

D looks at her and answered, "Then bring them here and tell them the truth."

* * *

 **Done! I'll post the next one next month because I have a test to study.**

 **Elsa Winter/Allison belongs to FirelotusPrime**

 **Crystal Endarei, Cleo, Titania and Indigo** **belongs to enderdragonprincess**

 **Lelouch Strife is a fanfiction friend**

 **Hunter Randolph belongs to** **Yugure no shiryo**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is about a flashback of Titania and Indigo meeting there adopted dads.** **Enderdragonprincess helped with me with this.**

 **Gabriel, I forgot about the villains name in the Tremors, I remember him being British but that's all I got, please help me.**

 **Summary:** ** _Magic, a mysterious power that is never understands by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. But evil creatures called the Wicked Ones wanted to rule both worlds._**

 ** _In order to receive it, they must find the Magic Queen's royal jewels. But they are hidden somewhere in the world and they need to find the four magical hybrids and the last royal bloodline. Tempest, Alexa, Tatiana, Indigo and Brooke are going to have a wicked life._**

* * *

At the Harmony's Café, Hunter was snoring softly at his bed. He had a busy day yesterday. He served many coffee drinks, pastries, cookies and cakes for the costomers, he didn't have time to take a break. The sunlight came to the sliding-door's window and Hunter grumbles in his sleep before covering his face with a pillow. Then someone knocked from his door. "Go away," Hunter mumbles from his pillow. His door started to glow gold and it magical opens to reveal Brooke wearing her everyday clothes.

She looks over to Hunter and shook her head as she snaps her fingers. A golden wave of energy pushes Hunter off of his bed. He let out a yelp of surprise when it happen and crushed to ground with a loud thud. The blanket gentle fell along with him. Hunter's head pops out from the bed with the blanket on his head. He narrowed his eyes at Brooke as she smiles at him and said, "Wake up, Cipher, it's time for breakfast."

Hunter mentally sighs. He lived her for two months and he got a nickname of Cipher from them since he's good at making secrets and disguises. Grumbling, het gets up while Brooke went downstairs to make breakfast. Hunter got dressed and went downstairs and saw the others eating bacon and eggs with orange juice. He sits down with Ashley and starts eating.

Hunter was told that he and Luna were going to have a surprise from their friends after they finished their works. Once they finished breakfast, they got ready for the day. Brooke and Bianca started baking while Titania and Indigo make the drinks. Hunter puts on his shades and ready to serve. When customers came, they all did their jobs. Hunter served everything in a flash and Titania and Indigo served up many drinks. Ashley was at the living room with Cleo.

Once they finished, they close the shop and headed towards Sweet Drinks. They met with the others and Luna is with them along with Misty, Nora and her wolves. They were waiting for them and got on their rides. Jacob and Luna guided their horses to follow the two jeeps while Luna's wolves and Cleo follows them.

They went to forest and a portal appeared and they all went in. Hunter and Luna were shock to be in a huge garden filled with rare wild plants, flowers and a huge lake. They stopped and got off until they saw giant robotic metical creatures. Luna and her animals were shock to see them while Hunter just shrugged/ He already knows the predacons are alive. A golden femme came to them with four females. One is a cybertronian femme while the three are beast like.

"Who are your new friends?" asked the golden dragoness.

"Aurora, these are Hunter Randolph and Luna Lapis." Brooke introduced.

Everyone greeted Luna and Hunter and Luna's animals. They sit down and talked about their day. The sparklings played with Ashley, Zoë, Cleo, Wheelie, and Luna's wolves. The grown-ups just sit back and relax. Hunter glanced at Titania and Indigo sitting with Solarflare and Lunarwind. Janet was sitting on Lunarwind's shoulder as she listens to Lunarwind's death-defying stories politely.

"Hey Brooke?" he glanced at young sorceress.

Brooke looks at him, "Yes?"

"What's there story?" he points at Titania and Indigo, "And theirs," he points at Tempest and Alexa.

Brooke and the others looked at each other and nodded before looking at Hunter and Luna, "Well, you guys have the right to know." Brooke sighs, "Let's start with Titania and Indigo's story."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _It was dark and cold that night when me and my Grandmother, Bianca, found Titania and Indigo on our doorstep. Those poor girls were crying._**

 _Two female infants were in the basket with blankets with a golden stitched that says Titania wrapped around them. There was a baby with fire red hair with sapphire blue flames at the bottom and eyes sapphire blue. She was wrapped in a sapphire blue blanket with a necklace a_ _gold energon crystal with blue trimming on a gold mini smooth chain. Next to her is a black indigo hair and indigo eyes infant that was wrapped on an indigo blanket with a silver stitching that says Indigo. She has a dark energon crystal with a blue energon crystal trimming as well it is attached on a silver mini smooth chain. The chains look like string since the chain is so smooth._

 _They were crying out for help since it was cold at night. Someone opens the door to revile a four year old girl with golden brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a color gold pajama. She looks down and gasps when she saw the babies before turning back inside, "Grandma!"_

 _A middle age woman with white hair, blue eyes, and mocha skin wearing reading glasses came to the little girl and saw the infants and gasps in shock. She picks them up and cradles them. She looks around to find their parents but none. There was a note that says, "Take care of them." Her heart aches with sorrow, these babies are orphans. She looks at the babies as they calm down a little. She looks at the little girl, "Brooke, make warm milk for them."_

 _The girl name Brooke nodded, "Yes, Grandma Bianca," She runs inside to make warm milk. Bianca closes the door behind and went to a room upstairs. The room was a baby room that has big cradle and some baby toys. She puts them in and then Brooke came in with two warm baby bottles. She gives one to Bianca as she picks up the baby named Titania while Brooke takes Indigo. They feed them milk while the babies drink their milks hungrily._

 _"Grandma?" Brooke looks at her grandmother as she puts the babies to bed, "Are we going to take care of them?"_

 _Bianca looks at her and then the babies before smiling, "Yes, we are." She said with a warm smile._

 _Brooke smiles happily as she looks at the babies happily, "Welcome to the family Titania and Indigo Harmony!"_

 ** _We took care of them and raised them. We didn't know when is their birthday so we made their birthday at the day we found them. Titania was such a warrior. She is strong, brave, kind and cunning and can be scary and protective. Indigo was so shy, kind, polite and brave. Grandma and I found out that they are cousins since we have magic. I helped them read and write and teach them some magic spells. When they turned five, I knew it was time o take them to school._**

 _Five year old Titania and Indigo were at the café. Titania was wearing a blue shirt with a gold dragon picture, brown shorts, white socks and blue sneakers. Her hair reaches to her back. Indigo was wearing an indigo sundress with a white shirt under it, grey boots and leggings. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. The two wear their necklaces everyday and didn't take them off except when they are taking a bath or changing clothes._

 _Nine year old Brooke came down the stairs with three backpacks floating behind her. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, brown combat pants, black combat boots, and a gold jacket tied around her waist. Her golden brown hair was tied into a braid._

 _"Okay, ready for school?" Brooke asked smiling. Titania and Indigo nodded. They were kinda nervous to go to school since they were homeschooled by Brooke and Bianca. They're not sure if they can go to school on their own without Brooke._

 _They grabbed their bags and were about to leave until Bianca came with brown bags. "Don't forget your snacks." She gives them their bags._

 _Brooke smiles and kissed her grandmother on the cheeks, "Thanks, grandma." Brooke looks at the two girls, "Come on, girls. Let's go." Brooke said as she guides the girls outside. Bianca waves at them as they head off to school. Titania and Indigo stayed close to Brooke as they get on a bus and sits on the back. Brooke sits with them as they hug Brooke close. The bus picked up more kids. Titania and Indigo were getting nervous. Then the bus stopped on a colorful building. All the kids came out and Titania and Indigo stayed close to Brooke. Brooke guides them to their classroom and said, "I'll pick you girls up at three, okay? Be good."_

 _Titania and Indigo nodded. Brooke smiles at them before ruffling their hairs before going to her classroom. Titania and Indigo hold each others' hands before going inside the classroom. They saw many kids their age. They sit at the back while the other kids talked about their school. Then a blonde hair woman with green eyes and tan skin comes in. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, white pants and black sandals._

 _"Good morning," she greeted, "My name is Sally Ren but you can call me Ms. Ren." She looks at them and smiles, "Now, I am going to call your names so I can tell that you are presence." She clears her throat and brought a clipboard, "Tulip Cassidy?"_

 _"Hewe!" a five year old girl with orange hair and green eyes raised her hand._

 _"Lance Jon?"_

 _A boy with red hair, green eyes, and pale skin with freckles raised his hand, "Hewe ."_

 _"Titania and Indigo Harmony," Sally spoke._

 _"Presence," the two girls said unison._

 _Sally nodded, "Your names are pretty." She spoke politely, "Taranee Blackstone?"_

 _A girl with midnight hair and glowing blue eyes raised her hand, "Presence, Ms. Ren." She answered in a sweet and gentle voice. She was wearing a gold dress, ruby red leggings, sapphire blue long sleeves, and gold shoes._

 _Sally nodded. She made all the role calls and everyone was presence and accounted for. She then looks at them and said, "Okay, for our first day, we're going to say the things that start with the fist letters." She gestured the chalkboard with letters A to Z, "Okay, who want to go first?"_

 _All the kids raised their hands while Titania and Indigo looked at each other. They wonder if they should join. Sally looks around and points at Titania, "Titania, why don't you try?"_

 _Titania nodded, "Okay, Titania, what word that starts with B?"_

 _Titania answered immediately, "B is for Bravery."_

 _Sally smiles and nodded, "Very Good. Okay Indigo, it's your turn. What word that starts with S?"_

 _Indigo clears her throat and stutters out, "Sh-shy."_

 _"Good job," Sally smiles, "Now, Taranee. Tell me what word that starts with M?"_

 _"Magic," Taranee answered politely._

 _"Good answer!" Sally smiles brightly. All the kids played the game and then it was time for a sing-along. They sing Baba Black Sheep, Mary had a Little Lamb and Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star. After that, they eat there snacks. Titania and Indigo stayed close to each other as they eat their food under a tree. They eat their cookies as they watched many kids play. Then they saw Taranee coming to them. She looks at them and smiles, "Hello, can I sit here with you two?"_

 _Titania and Indigo looked at each other and then to Taranee and nodded. Smiling, Taranee sits next to them, "Do you live with Bianca Harmony and her granddaughter Brooke?"_

 _Titania and Indigo were shock to hear that. "How'd you know?"_

 _"I have a stepsister name Tempest and a foster sister name Alexa are friends with Brooke." Taranee answered, "Tempest and Alexa asked me if I can be friends with you two since Brooke told them that you two need friends."_

 _Titania and Indigo looked at each other and smiled. They look at Taranee and nodded. Taranee smiles and sits with them. The three talked about their family and their hobbies. The three of them know magic and love animals. Then they went back inside to the school building and finished their school day. Once they did, they went out and look for their older siblings. Titania and Indigo saw Brooke with two girls. One has short hair with dark purple streaks and eyes and the other has long black hair and blue eyes with amethyst lining._

 _The girl with dark purple eyes was wearing a dark purple shirt with black skull picture in it. Black combat pants and boots and fingerless gloves. She has a dark energon necklace on her neck and she has a blank expression on her face. The other girl wears an aqua blue long sleeve dress, white leggings and aqua blue sandals. She wears a black chocker with a lapis lazuli stone on it. Her hair is tied to a braid._

 _"Titania, Indigo, these are my friends Tempest and Alexa Blackstone."_

 _Alexa smiles at them and waves while Tempest just nodded at them. Taranee skips over to her sisters and her hair was ruffled by Tempest. Then a man came along with a woman._

 _"Hi mommy! Hi daddy," Taranee greeted with a smile as she hugs them_

 _Brooke gestured them, "Girls, this is Jade Blackstone and Lelouch Strife Blackstone."_

 _Jade smiles at them, "Hello there, you must be Bianca's new adopted granddaughters." She said, "You two are very beautiful."_

 _Titania and Indigo blush a little but smiled. Then they saw the bus. Brooke saw it and said, "We should head home. Come at our house so we can hangout more."_

 _They nodded and the cousins waved goodbye to Taranee, who waved back. The three went in the bus while Titania and Indigo watched as Taranee and her family gets on a black car and drove home._

 ** _On that day on was the beginning of a new friendship. Those three played together, learn magic with Lelouch, and also helping out animals and others. They were able to activate their bot mode. Tempest and Alexa were able to do it when they were younger._**

 ** _Then Ashley came in. a police officer found her in the forest alone inside a basket with a note that has our address. Zoë was then born after Ashley came. Then we met Aurora and her friends. Then we met Shadowrunner. She was so shy and innocent. Solarflare and Lunarwind became protective on her like a little sister._**

 ** _Then one day, Titania found Cleo hurt and she took her in but I had to use a camouflage spell in order to not cause any trouble. The two of them grew up together. Then they met their dads._**

 ** _Tempest voice was blanked: Or my Dad would call the "parasites"._**

 ** _Hunter's voice was confused: Parasites?_**

 ** _Janet's voice: Yeah, her dad almost caused chaos and tried to destroy it but they stopped his plan._**

 ** _Alexa: Yup and he has a grudge against the Autobots and the decepticons._**

 ** _Hunter: Yikes._**

 ** _Anyways, back to the story. When they were 12, Indigo and Titania along with Cleo were supposes to collect some herbs but they got attacked by Wicked One. They escaped by teleporting but they panicked and instead of coming home. They were sent into different locations. Titania and Cleo were in the canyons of Nevada while Indigo was in a forest alone._**

 ** _Hunter said casually: At least they didn't die. (A sound of a punched was hear on the background) Ow! What was that for?!_**

 ** _Tempest answered blankly: For being an idiot._**

 ** _Solarflare and Lunarwind burst into a fist of laughter from the background._**

 ** _Brooke: Okay, so this part is where they met their dads._**

 _Twelve year old Titania lay on the sand of Nevada unconscious. Cleo nudges her and licks her to wake up her sleeping mistress. Titania didn't move but Cleo knows that she can't stand the heat so she turns into her minicon form to give her mistress shade. Then she heard a vehicle coming towards her and Titania. The vehicle looks like a truck as it transforms to reveal a mech. He_ _has a gray face with a blue helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other. He has two sphere shaped bases for his antennas, with dark blue coloring around it. He has a red chest with windows from his vehicle mode and a dark grey strip on both of his ribs. He has big shoulders that overlap his arms. 2 wheels are at the back held by his smokestacks. 4 wheels are at the back of his legs._

 _Cleo narrowed her optics as she bears her sharp dentas. He raised his servos and said, "Easy, I mean no harm."_

 _Cleo still glares at him as he came closer with servos raised. He saw Titania unconscious and he looks at Cleo, "I want to help." He spoke gently._

 _Cleo stops growling. She can tell he wanted to help so she lets him. The mech slowly picks her up with his servos and transforms into his vehicle mode. Titania was strapped in the passenger's seat and the bot drove off followed by Cleo. Cleo follows the mech to a cliff. She watches as the cliff opens a hidden door. She and the mech enter the entrance as the door closes behind them. They reached to their destination. Cleo saw four cybertronians and three human sparklings. The orange and white mech looks at her with wide eyes. Optimus, why is there a minicon with you? Cleo looks at the truck name Optimis, She was protecting her friend. He answered before he transforms into his bit mode. He showed them Titania on his servo. She was stimuli unconscious. Ratchet quickly checks on Titania._

 _Cleo lies down and watches as her mistress was being checked on. One of the humans, a femme, came to her and looks at her curiously. Wow, you're big for a minicon. She said. Cleo tilts her helm as she sniffs at the femme. Then the two boys came to her._

 _"Ah Miko, I don't think you should mess that minicon around." The older teen said._

 _The girl name Miko rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Jack, she's not gonna hurt us, right girl?"_

 _Cleo nods her helm. She would never hurt little humans. She has friends that are humans well some are magical. Miko smiles happily as she looks at the small boy, "Come on Raf! Met our new friends,"_

 _The boy adjusted his glasses and smiles friendly, "Hello."_

 _Cleo nodded and then notices the others. Miko points at them, "Those are Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead. The one saved your friend is Optimus Prime and the Docbot there is Ratchet."_

 _Ratchet turns and said, "Don't call me that!"_

 _Cleo tilts her head but nodded. She went to Titania and lies next to her in the berth. Ratchet scans Titania and his optics widen in shock, "By the Allspark!"_

 _"What is it?" Arcee asked._

 _Ratchet shows them the scanner, "She's…she's a techno-organic!"_

 _Everyone, minus the kids and Cleo, optics widen in pure shock. Miko was confused, "A techno-what?"_

 _"Techno-Organic is known to be half human and half cybertronian." Ratchet explains, "They were just myths and stories but here's one today." He looks at Titania. Optimus notices the necklace glowing a bit. He got a closer looks at the glow surrounds Titania's body and causing the girl's eyes to snap open and let out a gasp. She looks around with wide eyes while panting. She saw Optimus and his team and also Cleo._

 _"Cleo!" Titania smile. Cleo brought her helm to Titania as she nuzzles her mistress. Titania hugs her head until she realizes something. Something that made her eyes widen in shock and fear, "Indigo!"_

 _Titania got up quickly and was ready to run. Ratchet tries to stop her but Titania jumps off the berth while doing a summersault and lands on her feet before she dashes off. Optimus was able to stop her by blocking her path with his ped, "Calm down little one." He said gently._

 _Titania shook her head, "I can't! My cousin is out there alone! She can't be by herself!" she said._

 _Optimus kneels and gently pats the girl's head with his servo, "We will find you cousin." He said, "Just calm down,"_

 _Titania takes a deep breathe before sighing, "Okay…okay I'm calm." She said. She looks around, "Where am I?"_

 _"You are at the Autobot Base." Optimus Prime said, "I am Optimus Prime." He gestured Ratchet, "This our Medic, Ratchet."_

 _Ratchet just nods at her then he gestured the others, "The others are Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee." The three nodded at her and the Optimus gestured the human kids, "And our human residents Jack, Miko and Raf."_

 _"Hi!" Miko smiles at her with a wave._

 _Titania nodded and the Optimus asked, "What is your name and this minicon?" he gestures Cleo._

 _Titania answered, "I'm Titania Harmony and this is Cleo." She gestured Cleo. Cleo grunts at them happily, "Thanks for, you know, saving me."_

 _"It is alright little one." Optimus said with a small smile. Miko then rushes to Titania and asked many questions, "Where do you come from? How old are you? How are you a techno-organic? Do you have many blasters in you?"_

 _Jack stops Miko with the questions, "Wow, Miko calm down." He said, "She needs to relax a bit."_

 _"It's okay," Titania said, "Well, I live at Sunny City with an old lady name Bianca Harmony and her granddaughters Brooke and Ashley Harmony. I'm 12 years old and I was born as a Techno-organic with my cousin, Indigo. We don't know our family since we were found on the Harmony's door steps."_

 _They all stared at her in shock and amazement. Miko was particular vibrating with excitement, "What's Sunny City like?"_

 _Titania smiles happily, "It's the most awesome place. It has many cool cafés, bakeshops, amusement parks, resturants, spas, malls, hotels, animal rescue centers, markets, arcades, Skateboard Park, camping grounds, and cool beaches." She said with a grin spreading on her lips, "Many tourists comes to enjoy it and also every summer vacation there would always be concert. Teens or kids show off their talents to impress the media or tourists."_

 _"Wow! That place sounds so cool!" Miko's eyes shines._

 _Titania nodded, "Yeah, i know that place of the back of my hands." She spoke proudly._

 _"Man, I wish I can go there on my summer vacation will come." Miko said happily._

 _"Speaking of which, don't you have school tomorrow?" Jack looks at Titania._

 _Titania nodded while rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah…but it's suspended."_

 _Raf asked, "Why?"_

 _Titania rubs her arm, "Let's just say it's being repaired."_

 ** _Hunter's voice: Wait, wait, wait, what does she mean by "repaired"?_**

 ** _Alexa: It's being repaired because Solarflare and Lunarwind got impatient since we don't hang out with them too much because of school. They somehow got out of the garden and half destroyed the school!_**

 ** _Solarflare: It's not our fault!_**

 ** _Lunarwind: Yeah! It's not fair that you guys don't spend time with us!_**

 ** _Brooke: Okay, we get it. So on with the story._**

* * *

 **I'll continue this at December 4 since I have a test next week and project making. Si hope you guys liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A little info, Rumble and Frenzy look like the ones in G1 version. Oh and the song that my friend enderdragonprincess loves to hear called: You're enough lyrics by Sleeping at Last. Also, Tempest and Alexa's flashback won't be here since I'm on a schedule. Another song will be played called Circus by Britney Spears._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Indigo was at a dark jungle, alone. She tries to find her cousin Titania but she couldn't. She was tired, so very tired. She collapses on the forest floor and pants heavily. She was getting weak. She slowly closes her eyes as she saw something or someone slithering towards her until her world turns black._

 _Indigo woke up and finds herself in a cave with a campfire close by. Outside was raining hard. She looks around and saw a sapphire minicon snake. She was curled up around Indigo. Indigo gently strokes the minicon as she opens her sapphire optics and looks at Indigo curiously. Indigo smiles and gently strokes the snake minicon. "You saved my life." Indigo smiles at her, "Thank you."_

 _The minicon smiles, "You're welcome."_

 _"What's your name?" Indigo asked._

 _"I am called Medusa". She answered, "And you are?"_

 _"I'm Indigo Harmony." She said, "Do you know where we are?"_

 _"It is called the amazon. I live here ever since the war." Medusa said, "How did you get here?"_

 _Indigo explains everything to her and Medusa nodded. Then they heard something. They heard peds walking towards the cave. Indigo got up and summons her sword chain. Medusa did a fighting stance as she growled at the intruder. They watched as a mech with mask like visor came in the cave and out from the heavy rain. He was tall and a bit skinny yet Indigo can sense great strength in him. He looks down at them blankly before sitting in the floor, blocking their entrance. There was an awkward silence between them. Indigo and Medusa look at the mech before them and the mech looks at them._

 ** _Hunter's voice was shock: Her adopted dad is Soundwave?!_**

 ** _Brooke's voice: Yes, now listen!_**

 _Indigo was the one who broke the silence, "Um... Hello."_

 _The mech stared at her before replaying her voice, "Hello."_

 _Indigo stared at him and said, "You can't talk?" The mech nodded, "Okay, then what's your name?"_

 _The mech replayed a voice **(Knockout's voice)** , "Soundwave." _

_Indigo nodded with a small smile, "Nice to meet you Soundwave. I'm Indigo and this is my new friend Medusa." Medusa uses her tail to make a friendly wave. Soundwave nodded. He then replays a voice **(Breakdown's voice)** "Where do you live?" _

_"I live in Sunny City and Medusa lived her by herself what about you?" Soundwave replayed different voices **(Megatron's voice)** "Cybertron." **(Knockout's voice)** "Cybertron is turned dark we have to live in Nemesis." _

_Indigo nodded, "I'm sorry about your home," She said. Soundwave nodded and gently pats her head. Indigo giggles and then notices the rain is stopping. "Hey, the rain stopped." She said. Soundwave got up as well and went outside followed by Medusa and Indigo. They saw the jungle was wet yet it was beautiful. Indigo looks at Soundwave and said, "Well, we should get going," She said, "It's gonna be a long trip when we get home," Indigo was going to get a major scolding from Brooke. She and Medusa were about to leave when Soundwave's ped stopped them. Indigo looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"_

 _Soundwave lowered his servo and use a replay a voice, **(Megatron's voice)** "Come to the Nemesis." _

_"Are you sure?" Soundwave nodded before he lowers his servo. Indigo gets on his servo while Medusa attached herself on his arm. He activates a groundbridge before entering it. Indigo and Medusa found themselves in a ship. Soundwave made sure to hide Indigo well as they reach to his quarter. Once he did, he puts her on his berth before Medusa gets off of him. Then something detached itself from Soundwave's chest. It was like a bird and it lands next to Indigo._

 _"Hello there. What's your name?" The bird minicon chirps at her, "Nice to meet you Laserbeak."_

 _Medusa tilts her head until she felt something sniffing at her. She turns and saw a robotic panther. "Hi, I'm Medusa." She greeted._

 _"Hey, they call me Ravage." The mech panther greeted back._

 _Then two figures came up. They look like twins. "These are Rumble and Frenzy."_

 _"Sup," the two greeted unison. Indigo and Medusa got to know Ravage, Rmble, Frenzy and Laserbeak. Indigo and Medusa became like a new family member to them. Then Soundwave got a call from Starscream. Indigo had to stay hidden while Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy and Medusa come with him. Medusa was allowed since she is Soundwave's new minicon. Indigo was lying on the berth, waving her hand as little sparkles come out._

 _She then felt and unknown presence was coming in. She jumps off the berth and hides behind a computer. She saw a red mech coming in. He was really annoyed for some reason, "Alright, where are those two Scrap-Heads," He growled._

 _Indigo tilted her head as she watched as the mech was looking for something. "Where did they hide my buffer?" He mutters out._

 ** _Hunter's voice: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Indigo met Knockout?! Ha! I love that guy. He complains about his paintjob none stop._**

 ** _Tempest's plain voice: Thank you for the head's up, Captain Obvious._**

 ** _Hunter's voice: Why thank you-Hey! Wait a minute!_**

 ** _Brooke voice: Back to the story!_**

 _Indigo was curious and then she notices the buffer was behind her. She wasn't allowed to be seen but she felt bad for the mech so she went behind the buffer and use her inhuman strength to push it out form the hiding spot towards the mech. The mech turned and saw his buffer being pushed by a human femme. She stops right in front of him as he picks up the buffer. He looks at it and then the femme, "How'd you get in here?" He asked._

 _Indigo answered, "It's a long story but Soundwave brought me here until I'm better."_

 _"Soundwave?" The mech asked surprise before he looks at her, "You don't seem scared when I'm here."_

 _Indigo shrugged, "I'm not scared." In truth, she did hangout with Aurora and her pack as well as Shadowrunner. They are really big and she's not afraid of them._

 _Indigo looks at the mech, "By the way, I'm Indigo. Harmony, what's your name?"_

 _"My name is Knockout. I'm the medic of this ship." He answered, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to buffer my scratches."_

 _Indigo saw some scratches in his arms and legs. She wonders if he got them on a fight. She decided to help him, "Can I help?"_

 _Knockout looks at her if she grown and other optic but shrugs, "Alright but this things is really heaven for-" Before he could finish, the buffer started to float on its own and started buffing Knockout's scratches. The red mech was shock to see that before he glanced down and saw Indigo's hand moving and the buffer follows. Once all the scratches were gone, Knockout stared at her in shock. "How did you do that?"_

 _Indigo sets the buffer down and answered, "Psychic, it's one of my abilities to do."_

 _"Wait, you have powers?" Knockout asked in shock. He never knew humans have those abilities._

 _Indigo rubs the back of her neck, "Well, it's actually magic. She looks at him, "There some humans that are magical beings called Lah Mu while the ones who don't are called Ni La. I'm not supposes to tell because it has to be a secret. But you might not believe me anyways."_

 _Knockout just blinks at her and said, "Try me." He kneels down, "I may know few things about 'magic' but I thought they were just entertainment."_

 _Indigo giggles, "True, but it must be kept secret."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because humans can never know about the Lah Mu," Indigo said, "Otherwise, they will hunt us down like the huntsclan."_

 _"The what?"_

 _"The huntsclan is an organization of human hunters whose main goal was to get rid of all magical creatures by any means necessary. In order to prevent it, the magical beings hide in the shadows and made sure to stay hidden from humans."_

 _Knockout just stared at her in shock and amazement, "So those things that are magic hide form every human?" Indigo nodded and then Soundwave came in with the minicons. They saw knockout with Indigo and the medic spoke, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."_

 _Soundwave nodded and his minicons went over to Indigo while Knockout glares at Rumble and Frenzy, "You better have a reason for stealing my buffer."_

 _Rumble and Frenzy made nervous laughs before hiding behind their creator. Indigo, Medusa, Laserbeak and Ravage just chuckle at them as Knockout glares at the two._

 _Knockout looks at Soundwave, "What did Starscream asked you to do?"_

 _Soundwave played a video of Starscream making a rousing speech to the Vehicon troops and proclaims himself as Emperor of Destruction, but is disappointed with the lack of response from his men. Starscream recalls that there is a Decepticon on the planet who is worthy of following him._

 _Knockout and the others stared at the video dully before Knockout spoke, "We are all going to be offline of the next day." Everyone nodded before Knockout left while Indigo waves goodbye to him._

 ** _On that day on, Titania and Indigo found their own dads. Titania calls Optimus dad and Indigo calls Soundwave dad. It was great and they were able to text me before something bad would happen._**

 ** _Hunter's voice: Like what?_**

 ** _Alexa cuts in: Tempest would make chaos if Titania and Indigo were kidnapped._**

 ** _Tempest answered dully: I almost did._**

 ** _(Autobot's Base)_**

 _Titania was reading a book while she sits on the couch. The kids were with their guardians doing something. She glanced up to see Optimus looking glum. Racthet went to him and spoke, "_ _Optimus, why so glum? This planet…all planets…are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."_

 _Optimus looks down, "I do not disagree, Ratchet." He said, "It's just a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark."_

 _"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance!" Ratchet said angrily._

 _"Hmm," was the only thing that Optimus said tot Ratchet._

 _Ratchet sighs, "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."_

 _"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon." He turns to Ratchet, "The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership and while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."_

 _Then there was a small explosion nearby. Ratchet, Titania and Optimus became alert, "Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet yelled out. They rushed towards the explosion but stopped when they saw was a mini volcano._

 _When the smoke cleared, they saw Raf and Bee making a mini volcano, "It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf cough out, "It's my volcano." He gestured the mini volcano as it flattens, "Or was." Titania tilts her head at the mini volcano bfore looking at Miko and Bulkhead on the lower platform. Miko was painting the solar system while Bulkhead holds it._

 _"Hold still, Bulkhead." Miko said, "Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko dips a brush on a red bucket of paint and was about to paint it but it dripped, "Whoopsie!"_

 _"What in the Allspark is going on in here?" Ratchet asked in frustration._

 _"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack answered._

 _Arcee picks up a tailpipe. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."_

 _Jack smiles, "You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked jokingly._

 _"You're a human, Jack." Arcee smiles, "Can you build me a small intestine?"_

 _Titania giggles and said, "_ _The'doohickey' is called a tailpipe."_

 _"What's the different?" Arcee asked the young girl._

 _"The different of the two is that they have two different purposes. An engine is designed to provide power to a vehicle while a small intestine is designed to break down and absorb nutrients an organic body needs also a motorcycle engine or any engine in fact, is a collection of many individual parts with different tasks that all have a common purpose, to give power. While a small intestine is one part of a much larger system, just like that tailpipe-" she points at Arcee holding it, "-is one part of a much larger system."_

 _They all stared at her with wide eyes. That is one smart girl. Optimus went towards her, "Why don't you help them with their projects, Titania?"_

 _Titania saluted him, "Will do dad," she smiles before helping out her friends with their projects. "So what's your project?" she asked Miko._

 _"Well, I was making a solar system." She gestured her half finished work._

 _"Well, you should put the Sun first. If you want to build a solar system, you're going to need to start with the Sun." Miko's eyes shine a bit and held up a Styrofoam ball about the half the size of her head. "Will this do?"_

 _Titania looked it over and said, "It most likely be Jupiter," She glanced over to Raf. "Raf's volcano looks like a Cinder Volcano, but he's mixing it wrong."_

 _The two looked up to her and then to their guardians. They shared the same slightly shocked expression. Titania crakes her fingers before she first helped Raf and his eruption concoction. She added more baking soda and dish soap so as to equal out how much vinegar he was now going to add. She even helped him paint it properly. She mixes of greens and browns were smeared onto the volcano's base while red aligned the inside and a small circle around the rim._

 _"How do you know so much about Volcanoes?" Raf asked curiously._

 _Titania smiles, "Well, you see, I've seen many volcanoes erupt,"_

 ** _Jacob's voice: It's true. After all, we did go to many erupted volcanoes whenever we have no school._**

 ** _Hunter's voice: Lucky!_**

 _Miko watched as Titania makes her Solar system. She watches as Titania make all the planets in a minute. She even helped Miko with some facts so that she can get credit points. She finished Raf's volcano and Miko's Solar syctems wit ease and then she did Jack's motorcycle. She made the engine purr. They were impressed by Titania's skills. Optimus and Bee left for a mission while the others watched Titania's work. Once she finished them, she looked at the work with a grin. Everyone was amazed to see her work._

 _Then Optimus and Bee came back. "How were your projects?"_

 _Titania grins, "There all done and ready for tomorrow!"_

 _Miko gives Titania a bear hug, "Thanks Tia!" she grins._

 _Titania grins back before she lets go. They decided head home. Titania sleeps on the couch with spare clothes that Miko gave her. Once the kids were taken home by their guardians, Titania went to the couch before going to sleep. On the next day, Miko, Raf and Jack told everyone that they got A pluses on their projects and extra credits. They were happy to have Titania as a friend._

 ** _(Soundwave's Quarter)_**

 _Indigo was doing some magic tricks for Rumble and Frenzy. Ravage and Medusa were watching on sidelines. Then Soundwave entered. They looked at him as he detached Laserbeak from his chest. Soundwave sits on his berth. Indigo saw her dad and jumps on the berth with ease. "Dad? Is something wrong?" Indigo asked._

 _Soundwave shows the video of Starscream waking up Skyquake and then Starscream stealing Megatron's dark energon. When he and some troops retrieve the body and puts Megatron on the medic room, he found Skyquake's dead. As he finished, Indigo looks at him sadly, "That's terrible." She whispered sadly. Soundwave nodded and then Ravage hops on the berth next to her._

 _"Skyquake has a twin name Dreadwing. If Dreadwing finds out…"_

 _Indigo finished his sentence, "He will take revenge."_

 _Ravage nodded as Indigo holds he necklace tightly. "Revenge is never the answer." She whispers. Rumble and Frenzy look at her and then have an idea._

 _"Hey, Go!" Rumble grins. He and Frenzy would call Indigo "Go" because it sounds cool and funny. Indigo looks at them as Rumble says, "Why don't we show you around the base secretly!"_

 _Indigo looks at her dad and said, "Can I?"_

 _Soundwave thinks about it and nodded but not before he replays a voice of Rumble, "Secretly."_

 _The two saluted before Frenzy picks her up and dashes out with Rumble behind while Medusa, Laserbeak and Ravage follow them. They show Indigo and Medusa around the ship and they show them Knockout's medic room. Once they did, they thought Knockout was the only one there but there were some Vehicons in the room and Frenzy quickly hides Indigo behind his back._

 _Knockout saw them and narrowed his optics at Rumble and Frenzy before asking in annoyance, "You two better not take my buffer again."_

 _"What? Us? Nah!" the two lied but they grinned at each other. Knockout rolled his optics before a Vehicon saw something on Frenzy's back._

 _"What's that?" he points out._

 _"What's what?" Rumble and Frenzy spoke unison._

 _He pointed again, "That," he spoke._

 _Rumble and Frenzy panicked untilt one of the seekers looks behind and saw nothing, "There's nothing behind him." He said._

 _Frenzy reviled his servos that have no one. That made Medusa, Ravage, Laserbeak and the twins shock to see Indigo gone. Knockout and the Vehicons were confused until they heard a giggle. They looked around to see no one._

 _"What's going on?" asked a Miner._

 _Knockout shrugged, "Just Indigo." He said casually._

 _The Vehicons were confused until Indigo reviled herself at one of the Vehicons' shoulder and he is known as Steve._

 ** _Hunter chuckles: Ah, man. Steve's my favorite Vehicon._**

 ** _Luna's voice: Why's that?_**

 ** _Hunter answered: He's funny._**

 _Steve was startled at the appearance of the human, "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Indigo Harmony." She smiles, "What's your name?"_

 _"My designation is ST3V3." He said, "But you can call me Steve."_

 _Indigo smiles and nodded. "Can you nit tell anyone besides the ones that can be trusted with about me?"_

 _The vehicons looked at each other but nodded unless Indigo shows them magic, which she did._

 ** _Indigo made friends with all the Vahicons but she didn't before Starscream. He was a total…what's that word?_**

 ** _Tempest dully answered: A glitch head?_**

 ** _Brooke snaps her fingers: That's the one! Okay, after a while they went home back to Sunny City safely. Ravage, Medusa and Laserbeak were disguised by my magic since Indigo's dad sent them to watch over her but they must eturn when he needs them. Ravage was disguised as a black jaguar, Laserbeak was disguised as eagle and Medusa was disguised as a boa. Rumble and Frenzy can't come because they might cause trouble in Sunny City._**

 ** _Hunter's voce: Not as bad when Sloarflare and Lunarwind half destroyed your school._**

 ** _Solarflare and Lunarwind roar/shriek angrily: HEY!_**

 ** _Alexa calms them down: Okay, no fighting back to the story._**

 ** _Brooke's voice: Thank you Alexa so when things were getting back to normal. Summer Concert came._**

 ** _Hunter's voice was confused: Summer what?_**

 ** _Jacob's voice: It's part of the tourist attraction where residents of Sunny City with amazing talent skills or musical skills perform live on stage._**

 ** _Janet's voice: Yup, Titania and Indigo wanted to express their love towards their dads and they sign up to sing._**

 _Titania and Indigo were at behind the stage of the curtains. Titania wears a blue short sleeveless dress with red leggings and blue shoe while Indigo wears the same but Indigo while her leggings are black as well as he shoes. They were holding their mics as they heard people from the outside. The concert is at the center of the city and there are many people watching from outside._

 _Titania looks at her cousin and smiles at her, "You ready?"_

 _Indigo nodded as the light closed and the curtains were lifted. There was silence until a gentle music was played. In a few seconds, a light shines at Titania as she sings gently, "_ _When we woke up, the world was figured out. Beyond the beauty we've dreamt about. This brilliant light is brighter than we've known, without our darkness to prove it so."_

 _Indigo took a deep breath and sings the next line, "Still, we can't help but to examine it, to add our question marks to periods. At the foot of our bed, we found an envelope…"_

 _Then they sing unison with a smile on their faces, "You're enough. You're enough. You're enough. You are enough. These little words, somehow they're changing us. You're enough. You're enough. You are enough. So we let our shadows fall away like dust."_

 _As music plays, they slowly walked away from each other and step on a symbol on the floor. Titania was on a sun symbol while Indigo was on a moon symbol. Then the symbols began to float as they stand on then. The audiences were amazed and shock to see that._

 _Indigo then sings, "When we grew up, our shadows grew up too. But they're just old ghosts that we grow attached to."_

 _Titania added gently, "The tragic flaw is that they hide the truth…"_

 _They looked up and sang happily, "That you're enough. You're enough. You're enough. I promise you're enough. You're enough. You're enough! I promise you're enough. You're enough. You're enough. I promise you." They floated down as they got off they continued singing._

 _"You're enough. You're enough. You're enough. You are enough. These little words, somehow they're changing us. You're enough. You're enough. You are enough. So we let our shadows fall away like dust. "You're enough. You're enough. You're enough. You are enough. These little words, somehow they're changing us. Let it go, let it go! You are enough. So we let our shadows fall away like dust."_

 _As they finished, they bowed and everyone cheered at them. They waved at them happily. Their family watched them on their screens and was proud. Optimus was proud at Titania while Soundwave was proud at Indigo._

 ** _They show their loved to their fathers and they were proud._**

 ** _*Flashback ended*_**

* * *

Luna and Hunter were amazed to hear the story, "Wow, you guys have awesome dads." Hunter said. "What happens next?"

"That's the problem," Titania said sadly, "We lost our connection to them when the Autobot base was destroyed."

Indigo nodded, "Yeah and my dad told me to not come to the ship anymore and that the minicons must stay with him so there won't be any suspicions."

Hunter then asked, "Do you know Dreadwing and Breakdown?"

Indigo nodded, "Yeah, I met Dreadwing when he was training with his sword. He became my teacher in sword fighting and I saved Breakdown by an insecticon name Airachnid when she was about to kill him."

Hunter nodded in understanding and said, "Well, I snuck aboard the ship many times and I saw your family a-o-kay, Indigo." Indigo smiles and nodded. Tempest looks at her watched and sighs before getting up.

"We should go," Tempest spoke, "We have a concert tonight." She looks at Alexa. Alexa smiles and nodded before getting up. They all waved goodbye to their friends before heading back to Sunny City. The Predacons and Shadowrunner will watch them on a magical orb that Brooke gave them so they can watch the outside world.

Meanwhile at the concert in the night, everyone was on their sets ready to watch. The lights closed and music starts to play. When the lights turned back on, they saw Tempest wearing a dark purple top crop, black leathered pants and a leathered cropped jacket, black high heel boots and fingerless gloves, a dark purple newsboy hat and her necklace. Alexa was wearing a dark blue cropped dress, black high heeled boots, black leathered cropped jacket, long black fingerless gloves and a dark blue cadet cap. Her chocker is still on her neck. The two girls looked at each other before nodding.

Tempest began to sing, "There's only two types of people in the world." She shows two finger and sings, "The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe." She placed her hand on her hip, "Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."

Alexa walks with the beat, "I'm like the ringleader I call the shots (Tempest: Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker. I make it hot when I put on a show."

The two started dancing with the beat and sang together, "I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins! Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope ya feel the same!"

Then dark purple and a light blue platform appeared on their feet as they were slowly lifted to the ground and sang unison, "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus!"

The two jumped off and landed on the floor with their feet. They got up slowly and ALexa sings, "There's only two types of guys out there, ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared."

She walks away and Tempest takes the stage, "So baby I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship so, beware."

She and Alexa spread the arms and Alexa sings, "I'm like the ringleader I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot when I put on a show!"

The two went to each other slowly and sing unison, "I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same!"

The two stopped for a moment before staring at the crowed and sang, "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus!" they back flip away from each other and dance with the beat, "When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip just like a circus don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus!"

The music started to play and Alexa said, "Let's go!" the two danced to the beat. Many tourist boys, minus Greg, Jacob, and Hunter, stared at them dreamily while the ones in their school minus Greg, Jacob, and Hunter flirts over Alexa. They are terrified at Tempest since she can hurt people.

Alexa made following gestured with her hand, "Let me see what you can do!"

Tempest nods and sang, "I'm runnin' this (Alexa: like, like, like, like a circus) Yeah!"

Alexa looks at Tempest with a smile, "Like a what? (Tempest: like, like, like, like a circus)"

The two jumped high and their platform appeared and they surf the sky while the lights change colors. They dance to the beat.

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus when I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus!"

They jumped off and land on their feet before bowing. Everyone cheered in amazement. Some yelled encore and others whooped for the two. Alexa smile and waves while Tempest stared at them blankly. Jade was there while carrying a clapping Zoë. Taranee, Titania and Indigo cheered at them along with their friends.

The concert was a big success and it will be shown by the world.

* * *

 **Done! I'll post the next one when I feel like it and yes Gabriel I will make the experiment story but they will be a big family since I already draw them. Also, I'm going to make an American Dragon Jake Long crossover I'm going to make a story about a Dark Dragon who has children. I don't know when will I post it but soon so bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_One more thing, Alexa's spirit twin brother Orion from looks like Predaking's but blue with silver and his eyes are blue._**

 ** _Summary: Magic, a mysterious power that is never understands by humans but the ones who are worthy. An agency called Mystic protects the magical world and the human world. Keeping them in balance, no magical beings are allowed to harm the human race but if they fall in love with a mortal then that magical being and human must vow not to betray each other. But evil creatures called the Wicked Ones wanted to rule both worlds._**

 ** _In order to receive it, they must find the Magic Queen's royal jewels. But they are hidden somewhere in the world and they need to find the four magical hybrids and the last royal bloodline. Tempest, Alexa, Tatiana, Indigo and Brooke are going to have a wicked life._**

* * *

Tempest and Alexa were walking at the Wild Forest at noon. Taranee was babysitting Zoe and Ashley with Wheelie while Jade went to work. Titania and Indigo were helping Brooke and Hunter at the cafe since it's pack because Bianca was sailing her famous chocolate chip cookies and velvet cup cakes. Jacob was helping Luna with her animal friends and her pack.

Tempest places her arms on her head as she and Alexa continued walking, "Uh...there's nothing to do in Sunny City." Tempest mutters out.

Alexa smiles at her foster sister. She always acted like this. Then Alexa stops when she felt her brother, Orion, sensing something, "What is it, Orion?" Alexa whispers out. Tempest stops and looks at Alexa. The Orion moves some bushes and revealed two small robots. They are round and have tiny legs. They have different colored eyes. There's one emerald green and the other rosy pink. They have scratches and bumps as if they were beaten.

Alexa felts heartbroken as she gently kneels down. They looked at her fearfully as Alexa strokes them gently, "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." The little robots calm down and tilted their heads. Alexa gestured Tempest to come. Tempest kneels besides Alexa and the two look at the injured robots aka Scraplets. They were runts and were weak. The two looked at each other and nodded. Each of them holds their own Scraplets. Alexa has the emerald one while Tempest has the pink one. They close their eyes and chant a spell. Once they did, the wounds of the Scraplets were healed. They also use a balancing spell so that the Scraplets won't eat metals uncontrollably.

The two girls let them go as they float around. Alexa smiles as the emerald eyes one hovers at her palm.

"I'll name you Emerald." She smiles at the male Scraplet. Emerald chirps happily before nuzzling her happily."

The pink eyes one hovers shyly at Tempest. Tempest sighs and said plainly, "I'll name you Sakura."

Sakura nodded shyly and perched herself at Tempest's shoulder.

"Come on, we should tell mom about are new friends when she gets home." Alexa said as she and Emerald went back home. Tempest shrugs before following her foster sister back home. As they walk, they heard fighting. Looking at each other. They followed the sound and saw Autobots and Decepticons fighting near a cave filled with energons.

Alexa narrows her eyes. She doesn't trust them since they have a war. Titania and Indigo said they can sometimes be trusted Tempest stared at them blankly. She doesn't like them since they are complete scrap heads.

"Should we do something?" Alexa whispers to her foster sister. She looks to her right to see Tempest gone and Sakura was beside her as well as Emerald, "Tempest?"

An acorn fell in front of her and Alexa looks up to see Tempest resting on a branch of a tree. Her arms were folded and her head was resting on them, "Let's just wait and see who is going to win." She said dully as she fell asleep. Alexa sighs before teleporting herself at a branch that was close to Tempest. Sakura and Emerald floats up and sits close to their owners. Alexa and the Scraplets watched as the two clans fought. They didn't notice the sun was setting and it was already dark. Alexa felt Orion tensing.

He could feel Wicked Ones coming. Alexa shakes Tempest to wake up, "Temp, I think we should leave. Orion sensed Wicked Ones coming."

Tempest's eyes snapped open to reveal her sclera black and her purple irises started to glow and her pupils turning slit. Her skin turned white with purple markings. She sits up and said in double voice her regular combined with a deep voice, "No, I want to see how they can handle the Wicked Ones." Her teeth are like canine.

Alexa and Tempest watched as the Wicked ones came out from the shadows. They were slightly bigger but they are more dangerous then the human versions. The Autobots and Decepticons saw them and fire at the Wicked Ones. Tempest watched dully as Emerald and Sakura watched in shock. Alexa and Orion prepared themselves.

They saw Optimus firing many Wicked Ones. Alexa and Tempest look a tech other. Alexa gives her the " **Let's help them** ," while Tempest gives Alexa a **"I don't wanna** ," look. In a few minutes, Alexa won. The two disappeared with their Scraplets.

The Autobots and Decepticons were having trouble beating these weird creatures. They keep coming in greater numbers. No matter how hard they try, new ones keep coming. Then one creature was about to sneak attack Bee.

"Bee! Lookout!" Smokescreen yelled.

Bee didn't have time to react as the creature advance to him but it soon evaporated by a golden arrow. That shocked Bee until more golden arrows came along with dark purple arrows came and fired at those creatures. The creatures evaporated into dark mist. They tried to find the mysterious shooters until two figures jumped out from the undergrowth with giant swords. They slashed many creatures in half from the sky. Every mech, minus Optimus and Bee, mouth dropped in shock to see who are their saviors are. They are cybertronian femmes. One is blue and red with black wire like hair and was wearing a battle mask with visor. The other one is dark purple with black and grey with short black wire like hair with purple tips.

They fought in amazing speed and agility and killed like a thousands of those creatures. The blue and red femme landed on the ground, creating a crater, before she narrowed her eyes at those creatures. The creatures then evaporated in a second and the dark purple femme killed the others. She landed next to the other femme without causing a crater and looks at her, "Let's go." She said dully.

The blue femme nodded and the two were about to leave until Optimus stopped her, "Wait,"

The two stopped and stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Nine of your scrapping business." The dark purple femme said.

Bulkhead steps in, "Hey! You can't call him-" he was cut off when two Scraplets came out nowhere and threatens them by showing their razor sharp dentas. The Decepticon troopers and Bulkhead screamed while the others looked at the two in shock.

The two femme raised their servos to made the two Scraplets to stop. They did and went back to their mistress. Optimus tries a different question, "We mean no harm."

The dark femme narrowed her optics before pointing a digit at the Decepticons, "Tell that to them." She said dully.

The Autobits look at the Decepticons and then the two femmes, "Let us know your designation?" Optimus asked.

The Masked wearing femme steps in and said, "I am Firelotus and this is Blackheart, my foster sister."

Blackheart snorts and crossed her arms. "Don't make her mad. She will kill you if you make her mad." Firelotus said.

"What were those things?" Smokescreen asked.

Firelotus answered calmly, "They are called Wicked ones and it's best that you fight in the morning not at the dark."

"Wait, they only come out at night?" Arcee asked.

Firelotus nodded, "Yes but they only attack when there are negative emotions. You lure them here." She said.

That shocked all of them. Firelotus and Blackheart were about to leave when Wheeljack go to them, "Hey! We're not done-" a mysterious force pushes Wheeljack away from the two femmes and crash into Bulkhead.

Firelotus turned and said, "Orion." Optimus looks at her in shock. How did she know his name? Then they all feel a cold breeze went to them. Firelotus was still wearing her battle mask and said, "Sorry, my twin brother hates it when someone threatens his family." She turns and leave, followed by Blackheart and the two Scraplets.

"How come we couldn't see your brother?" Arcee asked.

The two femmes and Scraplets didn't turn but Firelotus answered, "He is offline at birth but his spirit is connected to me."

Before anyone could answer, the femme and Scraplets disappeared without a trace. Everyone was shock but they were even more shock when golden and dark purple wind came and engulf them and the next thing they knew they were far away from the forest seperated. The autobots were at a canyon with cave filled with energons while the Decepticons were at the jungle with a cave that is also filled with energon. They wondered about the two femmes and who they are.

* * *

Tempest was at the living room watching the news on TV with Taranee, Sif and Nova. Zoe was at the carpet with her coloring book with Speckles and Sakura. Alexa was at the balcony with Emerald and Wheelie. Orion was nearby since he is a spirit he can roam around but not in the private rooms. Alexa let out a sigh as she looks at the stars.

"It's really peaceful tonight, don't you think?" Wheelie asked. Alexa shrugs and looks at him.

"I wish it could Wheelie but there's a lot of things happen just in one day." She said, "I just saw the Autobots and the Decepticons while fighting bunch of Wicked Ones." Alexa rested her arms at the rail, "So, yeah, it's peaceful."

Wheelie laughs a little before sitting on the table with a Emerald perch beside Alexa. "You know, you, Tempest and Orion met the legendary Optimus Prime! He's like the greatest guy you've ever met."

Alexa smiles, "He sounds like a hero." Alexa said.

Wheelie nodded, "Yup and did you know that he was once called Orion Pax?"

Alexa looks at him in surprise, "He has the same name as my brother?" She asked. She could feel her twin surprise too.

Wheelie nodded, "Yup, he was once young data clerk who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Orion was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. But Megatron wanted that title." Wheelie said, "Megatron used to be a gladiator an honorable one. He wanted to make Cybertron equal but he then started to act all..."

"Tyrannically?" Alexa guess.

Wheelie nodded, "Yup and he didn't like it when Optimus became the new Prime."

"He started the war by jealousy." Alexa felt guilty and sad, "I wonder what got on Megatron's mind?"

Wheelie shrug, "Don't know."

"Alexa?" Tempest's voice said from behind.

They turn and saw Tempest with a sleeping Zoe in her arms, "It's time for bed." Alexa smiles and nodded before going to her room while Orion keeps watch for a Wicked Ones.

* * *

Allison was at the Mystic base. She was looking at the tank that is attached to wall to see many marine mystical creatures in there. Lelouch came to her and said, "His are you holding up?"

Allison sighs as she leans at the rails, "Nit so well, Sir."

"Allison, I prefer you calling my first name." He said, "After all, you are my daughters childhood friend."

"For now," she said, "I don't know if they will forgive me for keeping such a big secret."

Lelouch place and assuring hand on her shoulder, "Allison, I've been keeping secrets from my family too and I know in their heart they will forgive you."

Allison smiles and nodded until Endarei came, "Strife, your daughters have slain thousands of Wicked Ones at the Wild Forest and also Cybertronian saw them in their cybertronian forms." She said.

Lelouch nodded and said, "Alright, thank you, Endarei."

Endarei nodded and walks away. Lelouch looks at Allison, "Keep an eye on my girls, okay?"

Allison nodded as Lelouch walks away. She sighs as she looks at the tank. She needs to be ready so her friends will know her true self. She just hope that they won't get mad.

* * *

At the Nemesis, Megatron watched as the troops returned with many energons. He wonders how did they get them all without any autobot problems.

"Hey, did you think the one name Firelotus was amazing?" A Decepticon seeker was talking with the others.

"Yeah, she's okay unlike her foster sister Blackheart. I mean, don't get me wrong but he spark is cold." A vehicon said.

Megatron was curious about their conversation. He didn't know there were other cybertronians on earth.

A seeker name Steve nodded, "Yeah but she is amazing. You should have seen her taking down those...what did Firelotus call them...Oh! Wicked Ones." He said, "And they can tame scraplets! I mean, those things are hard to be train since they eat anything metal."

Megatron listens as they left. He enters the deck to see Tarn, Leader of the DJD, "Tarn, so kind of you to came on short notice." Megatron said.

Tarn nodded, "Lord Megatron, what do you want me and my team do?"

Megatron walks to the screen, "I want you and your team to find two unknown femmes name Firelotus and Blackheart. They sound like worthy warriors in my army and made sure they won't join the Autobots."

Tarn nodded , "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Megatron nodded before comlinked Shockwave, "Shockwave? How's our Majesty?"

"He is scouting, Lord Megatron. He is with the other clones, Skylynx and Darksteel."

Megatron nodded, "Make sure Predaking doesn't know about the truth of the clones."

"Of course, my Lord."

Megatron nodded and ended the comlink. He needed more info about those femmes especially those creatures called Wicked Ones. He doesn't know that the Wicked ones were watching them.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Song called Problem by Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea**

* * *

Tempest, Alexa, and Taranee stared at their mother. Mrs. Blackstone/Strife told them that she was called from the hospital on Jasper Nevada. They needed her help with many sick people. They got weird virus and they keep having bad dreams. She needs to help them and she has to bring her daughters plus Wheelie, Nova, Sakura and Emerald. They will live with their Aunt June and their Cousin Jack's house for a while.

"You're saying that we have to stay in Jasper until the patients are better?" Tempest repeated blankly.

Jade nodded, "Yes, and it will be a great opportunity to get to know other people from other places and also to prevent getting too violent." Jade looks at Tempest worriedly.

"I'm not that violent." Tempest mutters out.

Alexa and Taranee looks at her. Tempest looks at them and sighs, "Fine, we'll go."

Jade smiles, "Great! I'll give June a call." She gets up and went to call her cousin, "Start packing!"

The girls shrug before getting up and went to their rooms to get their things. Zoë was in her room playing with Wheelie and the two Scraplets. Tempest and Alexa packed her things and after they did. They are going to tell their friends the news.

* * *

At the garden, the trees and lake were calms until…

" **WHAT?!** " a combined roar and shriek from Solarflare and Lunarwind shook the ground causing birds to fly away.

All the predacons, Wheelie, Shadowrunner and Cleo, minus Aurora who was unfazed by their outburst, covered their audios. The others, minus Tempest who didn't even get bothered by their outburst, covered their ears. Solarflare and Lunarwind were seriously mad that the Blackstone family were leaving and won't be here with their friends!

" **YOU GOT TO BE FRAGGING KIDDING ME?!** " Solarflare roared angrily.

Zoë and Ashley were wearing magical soundproof earmuffs that Brooke made them so they won't hear the bad words from Solarflare as well as Emerald and Sakura.

"You can't go!" Lunarwind shrieks, "Who will tragic deaths and pain of humans if Tempest is gone!?"

Tempest rolls her eyes. Tempest can hurt people really painfully but when she wants to. "It's just for three moths."

Alexa nodded, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

Solarfalre snarls, " **THREE MONTHS WILL TAKE FOREEVER! I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE A COUSIN AND AUNT THAT LIVES AT THAT BORING PLACE!** "

Aurora raised her servo and the two became silence, "Look, we all know that they have to go and are not allowed to come here but we must respect their wishes and let them be."

Solarfalre and Lunarwind groan in annoyance but accepted it. Aurora looks at the two teenage girls, "If there's any trouble, call us, kay?"

The two nodded and said their farewells. Zoë wasn't happy that she has to leave. She doesn't want to leave Ashley and the predacons. But Taranee said they can talk to them in the phone. Greg gave them his new invention. Batteries for their gadgets they don't need to recharge them. The Blackstone sisters went home and were ready to hit the road but Tempest and Alexa would teleport their in second but they have to travel so their aunt and uncle won't be suspicious on how they got there so fast. Jade called Lelouch saying that their going to Nevada Jasper and Lelouch sad that he will meet them after his work is over from his business.

Tempest drives her jeep while her mom drives the car with Zoë, Taranee, Wheelie, Nova, Emerald and Sakura inside. Alexa is with Tempest along with Orion. They drove off and headed Jasper Nevada to see their relatives.

Jack was helping his mom prepare the rooms for his cousins and aunt. He was told days ago and there coming today. He didn't tell his friends or Arcee yet because his mom wanted to be a surprise. Jack sighs as he finished making the beds. He went down and his mom came rushing, "Jack! There here!" she said excitingly.

Jack went out with his mom and saw a white car and a dark purple jeep. He saw a woman with black hair that is tied to a bun and jade green eyes. Then a twelve year old girl with midnight hair and glowing blue eyes was holding a little girl with black hair pig tail and green eyes. She was holding a toy muster truck. Then two teenage girls came out form the jeep. They almost look like twin but they wear differently and one of them has short hair with dark purple highlights and eyes while the other one has long black hair and blue eyes with amethyst rimming.

"Juny!" the woman hugs his mom and she hugs back.

"Hey J!" June smiles happily.

"Juny? J?" Jack mutters out.

The two women lets go, "Nicknames that we gave each other when we were kids." June smiles at the woman, "It's good to see you."

"It's been forever. Oh! Juny, these are my daughter, Tempest, Taranee and Zoë and my adopted daughter Alexa."

"Momma! You fowgot Nowa!" Zoë pointed the cat.

J smiles, "Right and Nova the cat." Nova meows at Jack and nuzzles his leg.

"Well, why don't you all settle in why I prepare dinner?"

"That sounds lovely, Juny," J smiles before turning to her daughters, "Girls, be nice to your cousin, Jackson."

The girls nodded as their mother went inside. Jack stared at them while they stared back. The three girls are while the other one looks like she wants to murder him. Jack swallows and asked awkwardly, "So…how's your trip?"

"Long," Tempest mutters out before grabbing her bag and went inside.

Jack watched her go inside the house and then looks at the remaining girls, "Sorry, Tempest can be cold to new people sometimes but she'll eventually warm up." Alexa said before entering the house with her bag followed by Taranee, Zoë and Nova. Jack stands there and sighs. He is going to have a rough time with his cousins and the cat. He went back inside to get ready for dinner. He went upstairs to his room. He passes the girls' room but stopped when he heard his cousins talking but they weren't speaking English.

"Dreh hi mindol monah fun niin do un suleyk?" Alexa said in an unknown language.

"Nid, monah fen neh fun niin do un lah." Jack heard Tempest speaking the language that Alexa was speaking.

"Nuz mulhaan nust fen mindok soon," Taranee said.

Jack wanted to know what they are saying but soon cuts off when Tempest opens the door. He yelps in surprise as Tempest gives him a cold blank look, "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Jack stuttered in fear when his eyes meet Tempest's. Her eyes bore a hole into his soul. They were cold, they were empty and they are filled with danger. Jack swallows hard and said, "Uh…how are you doing?" he chuckles nervously.

Tempest narrowed her eyes and spoke, "It is rude to eavesdrop on people," Tempest gives him a really cold look. "Never spy on us again, got it?"

Jack nodded really fast and Tempest shuts the door into his face. Sighing, Jack went to his room to get ready for dinner.

When dinner was ready, they all went down to eat. Zoë was being fed by Taranee while the other eats their food. Tempest was making sure that Jack doesn't make funny business and Jack tries to make eye contact with her.

After dinner, they washed up and head to bed. Tempest was lying on her bed and looks at the ceiling while her sisters were sleeping along with Wheelie, Nova and the two Scraplets. Emerald and Sakura stayed hidden in Taranee's backpack and were allowed to leave when they are in private areas. Tempest closes her eyes and entered her mind.

* * *

 ** _Tempest opens her eyes and she was in a void of darkness and the only light is dark purple glow. Turning around, she stared at a giant figure behind her, "Good evening…Sire." She greeted blankly._**

 ** _"Tempest," Unicron looks at her, "I see your carrier brought you to your 'relatives'."_**

 ** _Tempest snorts, "I only come because mom needed to help the sick people at the hospital."_**

 ** _Unicron narrowed his optics, "You should keep your guard up when in battle. There is a greater evil coming to this world."_**

 ** _Tempest glanced at him, "What greater evil?"_**

 ** _"Those creatures, the Wicked Ones you speak of. They are the ones that are causing nightmares to the ones who are in the hospital that you speak."_**

 ** _"Why would they do that?" Tempest narrowed her eyes._**

 ** _"A gateway for their master," Unicron looks at his daughter._**

 ** _"The Wicked King…" Tempest mutters out darkly, "How do you know about this, Sire?"_**

 ** _"I am God and I can feel the negative feeling from the world from above." He said sternly, "The Nightmares are only a gateway they need the keys that can open the gateway."_**

 ** _Tempest nodded, "I understand," she said. She turns, "Thank you…Sire." She said as she was about to leave her Sire._**

 ** _Unicron spoke, "Tempest…" Tempest stops in midair and glanced at him, "Watch your back and be safe."_**

 ** _Tempest was taken aback, for the first time. He Sire told her to be careful. Whenever she leaves, he would say "Show no mercy to your enemies," or "Bring Chaos" or "Keep your friends close and enemies closer." But now, he cared for her and informs her to be careful._**

 ** _Tempest looks at him and nodded before leaving._**

* * *

Tempest woke up and sits up. She looks at the window and sees it was morning. She looks at the room to see the others asleep. Tempest gets off of bed and snaps her finger. Her nightclothes were replaced with her casual clothes and she was clean. She change her clothes into black shorts, her shirt is the same and wears a black leathered jacket, black sneakers, fingerless gloves and her beanie hat. She wears her dark energon necklace.

Alexa woke up and saw her foster sister all dressed up. Alexa gets up and did the same. Instead of wearing her clothes in Sunny City. She decided to wear white shorts, a blue tank top, blue sneakers, and cropped amethyst jacket. She wears her chocker with the gem.

Taranee woke up and did the same. They changed Zoë and feed Wheelie, and the Scraplets. They put Sakura and Emerald in a camouflage spell so that they can follow them with out being seen. Wheelie has to be in his Monster Truck toy form. Nova can come along as well. They went down and they started to make breakfast. Tempest and Alexa were while Taranee sets the table and Zoë sits in her high chair. Their mom came down with June and Jack. Jack and June were surprise to see them making breakfast while Jade or J just smiled at them.

"They are always like this." She said as she sits down along with the others. As they ate, June suggested that the girls should hangout with Jack as he gives them a tour around Jasper. Jack wanted to make an excuse but he had o choice since he can't avoid his cousins. As they finished, they cleaned up and June and J left for work. Jack gets on the jeep. His guardian/motorcycle Arcee was patrolling with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Jack called her about his cousin and he needs to inform the others and keeping the Autobots' secrets. She can't pick him up because he has to spend time with them.

Tempest and her sister and Nova got on the jeep and Tempest follows Jack to the city. Once they did, they stopped at KO's burger shop. Jack said to his cousins that he'll be right back. He's going to tell his friends about them and they have to wait here. As Jack walks away, the girls shrug and wait for him. Alexa would have telepathic conversation with Orion. Zoë would play with the invisible Scraplets and Nova. Taranee was reading and Tempest was relaxing with Wheelie napping at the back. Then Tempest heard a calm saxophone playing. She saw a blind dark skin old man was playing outside of KO's burger shop with an open saxophone case, with little money inside, on the ground. He wears a brown coat with a red worn out shirt, slightly ripped light brown pants, boots and sunglasses. Tempest gets out form the jeep and went to the man followed by Alexa, Taranee, Zoë and Wheelie, who was in his vehicle mode. Tempest took out a dollar and puts in the cup. She looks at him and said, "Nice song."

The man stops and smiles, "Thanks," he said in a deep calm vice, "You're not around here?"

"No, me and my sisters are here to visit our cousin and aunt." Tempest answered, "You're really good at playing music."

The man chuckles, "Thanks and the names Lee. Lee Pierce."

"Tempest Blackstone and my sisters Alexa, Taranee and Zoë." Nova meows, "And Nova the cat."

Lee chuckles, "Pleasure to meet you all." He said, "Do you play music?"

"We do, we sing and dance too." Alexa answered.

"I bet you can get many attentions." Le said.

Tempest looks at him and then his case. He was poor and he needs money. Tempest went over to Alexa and whispers something to her ear. Alexa smiles and nodded. Tempest looks at Taranee. Taranee nodded and looks around before summoning a violin. Tempest looks at Lee, "Hey, Lee? Give us a beat."

Lee smiles and knows what they are going to do. He plays a beat and Taranee follows when Tempest and Alexa sang, "One less, one less! Aye, problem!"

Alexa stared singing, "Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya! I want you! (Tempest: you you) and even though I can't forgive you! I really want ta! I want you! (Tempest: you you)"

Few people stopped and people inside heard their singing and decided to stop and listen. The ones inside decided to listen up close. Alexa and Tempest walked to each other and circled around each other.

"Tell me, tell me baby. Why can't you leave me? Cause even though, I shouldn't want it. I gotta have it. I want you! (Tempest: you you)"

Alexa followed the beat of the music along with Tempest "Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulders. I should be wiser and realize that I've got!"

Tempest sings as she moves her shoulder with her right hand resting on waist, "One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!"

The audiences clap to beat as the two girls sing and dance. Zoë was dancing adorably next to Taranee while Nova nods her head at the beat while Wheelie listens in his vehicle mode. Meanwhile, Jack and his friends came and saw many people at the KO.

"What's going on?" Raf asked.

"I don't know but someone is having a concert!" Miko squealed as she shoved past many people to see who were singing. Raf followed her while saying 'Excuse me' me when he tries to see who were singing.

Jack follows them and he was able to get in front with Miko and Raf anf his mouth drop on who were singing. Tempest and Alexa were singing and dancing while Taranee plays a violin with a blind guy. Zoë was doing an adorable dance with Nova and toy close to her. He then heard Alexa singing, "I got one less, one less problem!"

Tempest walks like a supermodel, "One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!"

Tempest turns back and walks away and Alexa walks in sings, "I got one less, one less problem! I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up. But it's you! (Tempest: you you) I know I shouldn't ever call back or let you come back. But it's you! (Tempest: you you) Every time you touch me and say you love me. I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it but it's you! (Tempest: you you)."

Alexa lifts her arms up and sings, "Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders. I should be wiser and realize that I've got!" she brings her hand down.

Tempest jumped in and sings, "One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!"

Alexa jumps next to her, "I got one less, one less problem!"

Tempest spins, "One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya!  
I got! One less problem without ya!"

Alexa nods and smiles, "I got one less, one less problem"

Tempest jumps on a table and started dancing, "Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you. In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you. You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you understand my life is easy. When I ain't around you! Iggy…Iggy. Too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence and the best thing now. Is probably for you to exit I let you go let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping either you want it or you just keep playin'. I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'. There's a million you's baby boo so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what!"

Tempest back flips from the table and gestured Alexa as she jumps to table and lifts her arm to the beat. "One less, one less problem…One less, one less problem…" Alexa stomps her foot. "Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulders. I should be wiser and realize that I've got!

Tempest sings loudly, "I've got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!"

Alexa and Tempest spin around and sings unison, "I got one less, one less problem! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got one less, one less problem! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!"

Tempest grabbed a chair and let Alexa sits on it with her legs cross and her arms rested, "I got one less, one less problem…" Alexa finished with a smile and a wink.

Everyone cheered at them before throwing some money and Lee's saxophone case. Alexa stood from her chair and Tempest returns it back. They went to Lee and he thanks them for their help. They said goodbye as he walked away with his things and also being careful.

They turn to see Miko, Raf and Jack looking at them

Tempest saw Jack and his friends looking at her and her sisters. "What?" She answered blankly. "Dude! You girls were awesome!" Miko grins, "We should be a band!"

"No," Tempest mutters out, "Are these your friends, Jackson?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, this is Miko and Raf and you can just call me Jack, Tempest."

Tempest gives him a cold look and Jack quickly shuts up, "Anyways, guys these are my cousins Alexa, Taranee, Zoe and Tempest. Oh and their cat Nova," They all greeted and they started to hangout at KO's burger place.

Tempest ordered cheese burger along with Zoe while her sisters eat fries. Nova was at sleeping at the jeep with Wheelie and the scraplets. They sit at the table from outside and started to have a conversation. They learn that Alexa is the adopted one while Taranee and Zoë are Tempest's stepsisters.

"You guys live at Sunny City?" Miko asked in awe.

Alexa nodded, "Yes, we grew up there."

Raf adjusted his glasses, "Do you know someone by the name Titania Harmony?"

"Yes, Titania is Taranee's friend along with her cousin, Indigo Harmony."

The three sigh in relief. Tempest knows they worried their friend Titania. "We saw you and Alexa sing at that talent show." Jack said, "You two are really good."

"Thanks," Alexa smiles, "Me and Tempest really like to sing."

Taranee nodded, "Yes and singing brings happiness and hope to others when they are feeling sad."

Raf smiles, "Do you like to sing?"

Taranee nodded, "Yes, I love to sing." She answered with a smile. Raf blushed and smiles back. Tempest narrowed her eyes at Raf. She is one of those older sisters that are overprotective and she is one of those.

"Anyways, Jack will be going with us in our science fiction club. Care to join?" Miko looks at them excitingly.

Tempest and Alexa glanced at each other before looking at Miko, "Sorry, but we have plans." Alexa answered.

"Plans?" Jack repeated.

"We're going to explore the canyons. We'll be back soon." Tempest said before getting up along with her sisters. They went out and got on the jeep before Tempest drives away. They reached the canyons and watched the sunset. Alexa smiles while Tempest was watching the orange and red sky.

"This is peaceful." Alexa smiles at the scene.

"Yeah…" Tempest mutters out.

Then they heard someone approaching them. They turn and saw Elsa wearing a jumpsuit. "Elsa? What are you doing here?" Alexa asked.

Elsa looks at them and said, "Follow me," she turns and walks away. They looked at each other and nodded before following her. Tempest uses a spell to camouflage the jeep as they follow Elsa to a cave. Once they did, the cave leads to a door and Elsa knocks on it in an unknown beat. She opens it and she gestured them to enter. They looked at each other before Alexa picks up Zoë and entered the door followed by Elsa. She closes the door as it vanished from the cave.

They were in a place that looks like a secret base but magical. There were many mythical beings here. They saw their friends there too. Zoë cheers when she saw Ashley as she turns into a wold pup and runs towards Ashley. Ashley turns into her wolf form and greeted Zoë happily.

"Care to explain on what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"We don't know but I think Elsa has explaining to do." Alexa looks at Elsa.

"All will be answered by Mistress D," she said before gesturing them to follow. Everyone shrugs and follows her. They entered a room that has two doors opening for them to enter. They got a platform and were lifted up. They got off and saw Lelouch and Endarei along with the person name D.

"Welcome," D greeted.

"Dad? What's going on?" Taranne asked.

Lelouch sighs, "Mistress D will answer everything."

They all look at D as she spoke, "You probably wondering why you are all here?" they nodded, "Well, to explain it clearly. I am D, leader of the Agency of Mystics. We make sure magic and magical beings a secret. We are not allowed to show magic from human beings since they are not ready. And you are all here for many reasons and also the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Brooke asked.

"About your past," D said, "Brooke, you are the first sorceress to obtain your powers as a newborn not at the age of five." D looks at Brooke, "You then mastered your powers at the age of seven and you learn more as you grow."

"Yeah…Grandma told me that I'm a prodigy." Brooke said.

"Actually Brooke, you were born like that as well as your mother and your grandmother." D said.

Brooke was confused as D said, "Brooke, your ancestor was Queen Bailey."

Brooke gasps in shock. Queen Bailey was once the queen of all magic. She was the only one that sealed the Wicked Ones away. Queen Bailey disappeared and never seen again.

"I…I don't understand," Brooke mutters out, "Why didn't my mother or grandma tell me?"

"You were only three when your parents died and Bianca was going to tell you when you are ready." D said before looking at Titania and Indigo, "You two were born at the same day and the same day your parents died."

The two girls were confused and shock when she said that, "Titania you parents are Kinnara and Gasper and Indigo's were Syndra and Necroth. They were both leaders from two different towns but they were killed by their own people because Wicked Ones corrupted their minds thinking that you two were born as witches. But you weren't, the two of you were both having blood cancer and you parents found those magical crystals to replace your blood to energon thus making you two techno-organic. You parents saved your lives while they died to protect you two." Titania and Indigo were sad and mad at the story. Sad that their real parents were dad and mad at the Wicked Ones that caused it, "You two were found by Optimus Prime and Soundwave. They were just scouting for energone at Sunny City and they found you two. They didn't fight but had an agreement to bring you two to the Harmony household."

D then looks at Alexa, "And Alexa you were born with the abilities to turn into a humanoid serpent and a cybertronian." Alexa gulps nervously. She was going to find out who her real parents are. "Alexa, you and Orion were born as twins but you brother didn't make it. You were save by Lelouch from the organization called MECH. Your mother, Shimisani was pregnant with you and Orion. They studied her for months until you were born she was sedated and was taken away."

Alexa's heart shattered into pieces. Her mother was taken away from her, "What about my father?" she asked.

D looks at her, "You father didn't know you and Orion's excitants because of the war and he has to lead his army."

Alexa looks at her as well as the others. D sighs and spoke, "Your father is Optimus Prime." She looks at Alexa's shock face, "You are the Daughter of Prime."

Alexa's mind was filled with many questions, shock, happy, sad and anger. Shock that she has real parents, happy that they are out there, sad that her dad didn't know her and mad that he left her and her mother.

Alexa's head was down and turn, "I need a time for my self!" she whispered before running off and went to the platform as it went down.

D sighs and rubs her forehead, "Allison, please escort them home while Lelouch speaks to Alexa."

They all turn to Elsa aka Allison, "Allison is my real name while Elsa is my code name," she said, "I work at the Agency of Mystics ever since I was yyoung. They took me in when my parents died at a mission." Allison hangs her head, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I have to keep it a secret to protect you guys."

Brooke place her hand on Allison's shoulder, "You did what you can and we understand." She said, "We should go home, grandma might be worried about us."

"No need, I already contacted her and she understands."

Hunter points at her, "You are sneaky," he said.

"You guys go ahead we're going with my dad to talk with Alexa." Tempest said as she follows Lelouch to find Alexa. As the others went home, Tempest and her sisters search for Alexa with Lelouch, Wheelie, Nova and the Scraplets.

They found her at a garden that has many forest fairies and sprits. Alexa was hugging her legs as she sat near a lake. Tempest sits next to her along with the others. Lelouch looks at her and said, "Alexa, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. D wanted it as a secret for a while but since you come of age…it was time to tell you."

Alexa said nothing as she looks at the lake. Orion was there since they can feel him. Lelouch continues, "We receive call for the Blue Serpent clan. They told us that your mother was missing and she must be saved along with you. You were born special and I know your mind is filled with questions and you are mad that Optimus didn't know you and Orion were even born."

"I'm not mad," Alexa whispered, "I'm just not sure what to do with all this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that I'm daughter of Prime! I'm not worthy to be his daughter…I-I am not like him! He earned to be prime and I was born and-and I'm half-breed! I can't be his daughter…I am not worthy." Alexa looks away.

Before Lelouch could speak, Tempest beats him to it, "No you're not." She said. Alexa looks at her, "Alexa, you were born with amazing skills. You were born as a great person. You help people and you can take down Wicked Ones with ease."

"Tempest…" Alexa looks at her in shock.

"Don't Tempest me, Alexa Blackstone. You are strong, brave, smart and courageous. You face danger even though it might cause your life but I know one thing that you are born for greatness."

Alexa looks at her with teary eyes before smiling as she hugs Tempest, "Thank you Tempest." She whispers. Tempest hugs back and the two let go. "We should go before Jack might look for us."

Alexa nodded, "Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"If we come across with Optimus…can we not tell him about me being his daughter and as well as Orion as his son? I don't think he should know since he has a war to deal with."

Tempest nodded before they all go back to Jasper for a long day of rest.

* * *

 **Done! I'll be posting next month because I have many things to do first.**

 **Translation:**

 **Dreh hi mindol monah fun niin do un suleyk? - Do you think mother told them about our powers?**

 **Nid, monah fen neh fun niin do un lah. - No, mother will never tell them about our magic**

 **Nuz mulhaan, nust fen mindok soon - But still, they will know soon**

 **Gabriel, if you have any ideas for the MLP Equestrian Girls story since I already made the experimented orphan characters and they are family and they are not 13. Kipling took care of them and I'll tell you more soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I almost forgot. Speckles and Sif are with Lelouch since they can't come to Jasper because they might get expose. And I was inspired by Beyond the Two Souls where Jodie meets her real mom for the first time._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

Tempest was at KO's with Alexa, Taranee, Zoë and Wheelie along with the invisible Scraplets and Nova. Orion was soaring from above close to Alexa. Zoë was coloring on the table with paper and crayons. Taranee was reading a book. They were waiting for their cousin Jack to finish his work so they can go to the park and hangout. They've been here for five days and it was fun to hangout with Jack and his friends.

Tempest then saw a black car with an orange teen driving in it. She could feel a bad aura on him and he was planning on taking the food without leaving. Narrowing her eyes, Tempest's eyes change and she uses a bit of teleporting magic to get the teen's money, all of them, and places it on the counter. Once the car droved away in full speed, she could feel Jack's frustration but soon stops when he saw the money in the counter.

In a few minutes, Jack's shift was over and he came out. Wheelie turns into his vehicle mode so Jack doesn't know about him. He saw his cousins and smiles at them. "So, ready for the park?"

Zoë jumps happily, "YAY! Pawk!" she cheered as she was picked up by Alexa.

Jack nodded and gets on the jeep with his cousins. Tempest drove to park while Jack guides her. Once she found it, they all got out and little Zoë was playing with Nova and the invisible Scraplets. Taranee was reading her book under the shade while Alexa has telepathic communication with her brother Orion. Wheelie was napping next to Alexa while Tempest was sitting with Jack.

"Man, my day was weird." Jack mutters out.

Tempest didn't look at him as she spoke blankly, "Why is that?"

"Well, this bully name Vince tried to leave without paying his meal and then on the counter was money, a lot of it…I told the manager about it and he was shock about it and told me there was no money there when he checked on it."

"I see…" Tempest said as her eyes flashed a bit. Then somewhere on the rode, Vince was driving his car until his car got out of control and it drove faster and faster. He tries to stop it but soon his car made a tight turn and hits a fire hydrant, causing it break and make water come out. His car airbag kept him from getting hurt while its alarm went on. Once it deflates, Vince looks at his car in shock.

Then someone taps his door. He looks up and saw a policeman with a serious frown on his face. Vince gulps and made a nervous chuckle.

Tempest looks at Jack, "Don't worry. I don't think he will bother you anymore." She said before getting up. "I'm going to buy us a drink, you want something?"

Jack nodded before getting, "Sure, I'll help you buy."

Tempest nodded and told Alexa that she and Jack are going to buy drinks while she watches the kids. As Tempest and Jack were buying a drink at the vending machine, they saw Vince, a policeman, and a tow truck pulling a car away.

Vince tries to talk to the police that his engine went wrong but the police didn't believe him. The policeman gave Vince a ticket as he walks away and the tow truck brings Vince's car away. Vince groans and crumples the ticket before going after the tow truck.

Jack blinks in shock. Then he notices Sierra and her friend Lacey were there too. They were surprise to see the event on Vince. Jack went to her, "Her Sierra."

Sierra looks at Jack, "Oh, hey Jack." She greeted with a smile.

"So…what happen here?" Jack asked, looking at an angry Vince.

"Vince's car hits a fire hydrant and I think he got himself in trouble." She said. She then notices Jack's cousin, holding cans of sodas, "Jack? Who's that?" she points at the girl.

Jack turns to his cousins and explains, "Oh, this my cousin, Tempest Blackstone."

"Hi," Sierra waves.

Tempest gave a blank looks but greeted blankly, "Hello…"

Sierra then recognizes her and gasps, "No way! You're that girl from TV! The one singing on stage at Sunny City's concert with a girl," she said.

"That was Alexa, my foster sister." Tempest mutters out, "I'm going back now." She walks away with the drinks.

"Wow, she's so EMO." Lacey teased making Sierra giggle. Then the fire hydrant cause another burst of water to hit Sierra and Lacey. The two girls shriek in surprise when they got wet. Once the water stopped, the two girls were wet. "What happen?" Lacey asked as looks at her wet form.

"I don't know but maybe we should go…bye Jack." Sierra said before walking away wet along with Lacey. Jack was shock on what just happen but decided to figure it out after he goes back to his cousins.

* * *

At Autobot base, Jack told his cousins that he's going to his "Science Fiction Club" while they stay at home. Jack was watching TV with his friends while the bots were talking about recruiting Blackheart and Firelotus but the problem is they don't know where they are.

"Wouldn't be amazing to have those two in our team?" Smokescreen asked Bumblebee.

Bee nodded, "Yeah," he said. Bee can speak know thanks to Titania's magical necklace healing powers and he was really happy but sad since she can't visit him or the others.

"What's wrong Bee? You look kinda down?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about Titania…She was the Techno-Organic that returned my voice." Bee said, "I wish she was here."

"Yeah, I miss that Little Wrecker." Bulkhead sighs sadly.

"We all do, Bulk." Arcee said sadly.

Then Miko spoke, "Hey! Don't worry guys. Remember, Jack's cousins told us that Tia is fine."

"Speaking of cousins, how are they?" Arcee asked Jack.

"Their fine. They're at the house sleeping." Jack answered.

* * *

Jack didn't realize that his cousins were planning on going somewhere. Tempest was wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck, black fingerless gloves, black leathered pants, boots and top cropped leathered jacket. Alexa was wearing a blue long sleeve turtleneck crop, black leathered pants and high-heel boots, a dark blue belt and black gloves. She tied her hair into a ponytail and looks at Tempest, "Remember the mission?"

Tempest nodded, "Yeah, go to the place where they kept your mom hostage for all these years." Tempest brings up her hand and flames of dark energon appeared in her hand, "And destroy any evidence."

They were able to find the base thanks to the forest sprits. They know every sprits in any forests and they were kind enough to help out.

Alexa nodded, "Greg and the others will contact us in our comlinks and tell us about the info about MECH." She said. "El-I mean, Allison, Luna, Jacob, Hunter and Brooke will meet us there."

Tempest nodded before muttering a spell and two ball of light appeared in her hand before hovering away from her and formed into another Tempest and Alexa but wearing their pajamas.

"The double spell will keep Jack, mom and Aunt June from noticing that we are gone." Tempest said.

Alexa nodded before looking at Wheelie, "Wheelie, stay here. Taranee needs help watching over Zoë." She said as she looks over to a sleeping Zoë with Nova and the two sleeping Scraplets.

Wheelie nodded, "I will, good luck."

Alexa nodded before turning away. Tempest and she close their eyes and a portal appeared. They entered and were at a dark forest. They saw their friends Allison, Luna, Hunter, Jacob, and Brooke were there and they dressed in black too except for Allison who was wearing her uniform in Agent of Mystics and an ice mask. Brooke wears a red tank top crop with back leather pants and high-heel boots, black long fingerless gloves, a black cloak and her hair is tied into ponytail. She was wearing a mask that resembles to a morpho butterfly. Luna, Jacob and Hunter are wearing mask too. Luna's and Jacob's wolf mask. Luna's white while Jacob's black and Hunter's is a silver fox mask.

"You guys ready?" Alexa said.

They nodded before speeding towards the building. They hid under the bushes and watched as guards were outside.

"What's the plan?" Hunter whispers out.

Tempest saw a security camera and narrows her eyes before they slightly glow. The camera has an illusion of the surrounding thinking it was still the same. Tempest did it to all the cameras. She turns to Alexa and nodded. Alexa nodded and close her eyes, " _Orion, knock them out._ "

She could feel Orion leaving before he took down the guards, one at the time before opening the door that leads to the back. They entered before Alexa uses Orion to scan the area.

Tempest uses her com, "Greg, what's the status?"

" _This place is a fortress. There's high security here but there's one person in a room, female._ "

Alexa heard it and whispers out, "Mom…"

"Tell us how to get there."

" _Okay, the room is at the third floor. There's a single guard there and also a security cameras too._ "

Tempest closes her eyes before opening them to reveal they changed. Every security camera has illusions of their surroundings. Brooke uses a sleeping spell on the guards on their floor while Orion poses one.

"Okay, let's go find-" Hunter was cut off when Janet came in to the communicator.

" _Hold up! There's another life single underground!_ "

" _Yeah and it's magic._ " Greg added.

Alexa growled, "MECH kidnapped an innocent magical being." She mutters, "Lune, Jacob, Brooke, Hunter, you guys save the magical being while Tempest, Allison, Orion and I save our mother."

They nodded and split up. Brooke uses her sleeping spell on every guard that are downstairs and Jacob, Luna and Hunter knocked them out. They reached to a metal door and Brooke uses her magic to open it.

Once it did, Hunter was about to enter but he almost fall when there was no floor there! He screams as he tries to balance and tried not to fall. Luckily, Jacob grabbed his arm pulled him away from the pit.

"You okay?" Jacob asked a panting Hunter.

Hunter nodded and looks at the door, "What kind of idiot puts a door that leads to a pit of doom?!"

Brooke peeks at the door and saw water from bellow and saw a big lake. It glows at the dark. "Guys, take a look at this."

"I am not looking at the door that almost killed me!" Hunter's voice said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "There's a lake in here." Luna, Jacob and a hesitating Hunter peek at the door and saw a lake.

"Why dose MECH have a lake here?" Jacob muttered.

Then they heard splashing. They look down and saw a figure swimming underwater. They watched as it came out of the water to reveal a girl about sixteen. She has aqua blue eyes, blue lips, tan skin, long golden hair and a sapphire…tail?!

"A mermaid," Brooke whispers out.

"What's a mermaid doing here?" Luna whispers, "Isn't she supposed to live in the ocean?"

"I'm guessing MECH must've gone _fishing_ and caught her." Hunter mutters out, "Man, I hate those guys."

"Who are you?" the mermaid asked in a musical yet nervous voice, "Are you MECH agents?"

"It's okay. We're not MECH agents." Brooke assured, "I'm Brooke, these are Luna, Jacob and Hunter. What's your name?"

"My name is Kai its Hawaiian of sea." She said, "Why are you here?"

"We're here to save our friend's mother until we found your energy signature." Hunter explains, "By the way, how did you wined up here?"

Kai looks down, "I was only eight years old. I was swimming in the ocean until I was captured by these people called MECH. They put me here for years and studied me. I can't escape because I couldn't leave the water and the door is locked up tight."

"Not anymore," Brooke smiles gently and offers her hand, "Come with us, you can see the light again."

Kai looks at her and then the water. Smiling, she looks at Brooke and nodded before the water around and she shot up with water vortex surrounded her tail and waist before it disappeared and she grabs hold of Brooke's hand and her tail turns into legs, luckily she has a skirt on. She lands on the ground gently. She looks at the others with a smile, "Thank you."

Brooke nodded before helping Kai walking. She's not good at walking since she was in the water for years. "Come on, we have to meet the others."

"I wonder how they are doing," Luna mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile, a MECH agent was guarding a door that has the number 45. Then another agent came. The MECG agent looks at the new comer, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposes to be guarding downstairs?"

The new one didn't answer instead he hits the MECH agent on the face, causing the agent to unconscious. The new comer then punches himself hard on the face before going unconscious. Tempest, Allison and Alexa came out of the corner, "Good job Orion." Alexa smiles happily as she feels her brother's presence.

Tempest went to the door and uses her magic to open it. Once she did, they entered and saw a woman on a chair with a heart monitor beeping beside her. Alexa gasps in shock to see the woman on that chair. She was her mother.

"Mom…" Alexa chocked as she went to her. Shimisani didn't say anything. She just sits there and blinks. Alexa holds Shimisani's hand as she cries, "Mom…what did they did to you?" Alexa whispers with tears in her eyes. She then saw Shimisani's past and what MECH did to her. "Mom...I'm so sorry." Alexa said as she cries. Allison was about to step forward but Tempest stopped her and shook her head.

Alexa then was in a dark place and she saw Shimisani trapped on black like goo. "MOM!" Alexa screams. " _Orion! Get those things off of her! It's trapping her!_ " she said in her mind.

Orion didn't waist time as he freed Shimisani from her trapped. Shimisani shakes a bit and looks at Alexa. She form a sad smile on her face, "My little girl." She whispers as she cries.

Alexa was crying and she was about to hug her but she went right through her mother. She looks at her hands in confusion and then to Shimisani, "Mom?"

Shimisani was able to touch Alexa's face, "I was so afraid that I will never see you again." She whispers, "I missed you so much Alexa as well as Orion." Shimisani made a sad smile when she felt Orion, "I've missed both of you so much."

Alexa sniffs and whispers, "What happen? What did MECH do to you?"

"The drugs…the drugs they gave me. It trapped me in this hell…there was nothing I can do to get out…just wait for it to end." Shimisani said sadly yet angrily.

Alexa looks at her determinedly and sadly, "We're going to get you out of here. We all are! My friends and Orion will help you! You can live with us in Sunny City! Y-you can be free!"

Shimisani shook her head sadly with a sad smile, "It's too late, Alexa. It's too late." ALexa stared at her mother in shock and sadness, "I love you and Orion more then anything else in the world…nothing will ever change that." Shimisani said with teary eyes.

Alexa shook her head, "No! It can't be too late! We have magic that can heal you…you can be free!" Alexa cries, "I don't want to be alone!"

Shimisani smiles at her, "Alexa…you are not alone…" then images of Alexa's family and friends came and Alexa looks at them in shock before looking at her mother, "Your friends are there with you and Orion…they love you and I will forever be with you and Orion's." Shimisani whispers, "You have to go…Orion must end me. So I can be free."

Alexa shook her head as her eyes were leaking with tears, "Please mom. Don't let Orion do it…"

Shimisani looks at her sadly, "It must be done. MECH can't learn anymore about me…or our clan."

"Our clan?" Alexa whispers out in shock.

Shimisani nodded, "Our clan is called the Blue Serpents. We can change into serpents, like you. You will find them and they will help you." Shimisani smiles sadly, "I love you both, my little Lotus and my little Star." She smiles at Orion's presence.

Alexa sniffs and whispers, "We love you too, mom."

Shimisani smiles sadly before being trapped on the black goo again and Alexa was back on reality. Alexa looks at Tempest and Allison sadly with tears on her eyes, "She told me to end her." She whispers sadly.

Tempest looks at her and nodded. Allison looks away sadly as Alexa stood up and hugs herself. " _Do it Orion._ "

Orion did as he was told and stops Shimisani's heart from beating. Shimisani gasps before closing her eyes with a sad smile as she accepted death. Alexa broke into tears as she hugs her mother's lifeless body. Tempest and Allison hung their heads as they wait for Alexa to grieve her mother's death.

They didn't notice that MECH agents were coming in with guns ready. The MECH agents bust into the door and guns pointing out but then stopped when they notce the room was empty with no one in it.

Outside of the dark forest, Tempest and her friends were outside with Kai and Alexa's mother's lifeless body. Alexa was hugging her on the grassy floor as she weeps for her mother. The two giant figures came out from the trees. Alexa didn't look up since she knows it was Solarflare and Lunarwind. Alexa spoke coldly and softly, "Destroy that building. Don't let them escape."

Solarflare and Lunarwind grins darkly before turning into their beast forms and attacked the building. Burning and freezing anyone who works for MECH to death. Alexa hugs her mother tightly and whispers, "I'm sorry mom." A single tear fell on her eyes and into her mother's face.

Few hours later, Solarflare and Lunarwind destroyed MECH's building with no survivors. Alexa and her friends buried Shimisani at the Garden where she could rest peace. Taranee, Titania, Indigo, Janet, Greg, Zoë, Ashley, Wheelie and the Scraplets were there along with Jacob's horse and Luna's animal friends. Brooke and Taranee used a double spell so that they won't get notice that they were gone.

The predacons and Shadowrunner were there to comfort Alexa's pain. They paid their respect Shimisani's grave before they head home. But before they did, they were called by D to go to the base. Once they did, D said, "Alexa, I'm sorry about your mother's death."

"It's okay. She's in a better place now." Alexa said.

D nodded, "Yes but that's not why you are here. All of you show great skills and talent to become great agents in this agency."

That made everyone, minus Tempest, shock, "Is this mean…" Before Indigo could finish, D smiles at them, "All of you are now official agents of Mystics, except for Zoë and Ashley. You girls are still young."

Everyone, minus Tempest, cheered happily. Allison cheers for them while Lelouch and Endarie smile at them. Speckles roars happily while Sif just stared at them with a little happiness in his eyes. D then summons sliver IDs/badges and floats them towards the teens and three girls, "Welcome to the agency." They accepted their IDs.

Kai was shock to see her ID and looks at her friends, "Is this mean I'm in the group?"

"Yup! Welcome to the family Kai!" Brooke grins and Titania and Indigo hugs her as well as Ashley. Kai laughs happily as she hugs them.

Alexa smiles sadly before looking at her ID, " _I promise, mom. That I will protect every magical being on earth._ " She felt a hand rested on her shoulder and she turns to see Tempest nodding at her. Alexa smiles and nodded, " _And also, my family._ "

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up soon and Gabriel, what's Ocean Hunters? I never heard of that game before. Can you explain it to me and also about how Val meets Rahab.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a friendly reminder, I added special bots in this story. Some of the wicked ones look like the creatures from the video game called run like hell hunt or be hunted. The idea came form Gabriel. And the voice for the wicked king is the voice actor of the gravemind from halo.**

 **The song is called Feel the Light by Jenifer Lopez.**

* * *

Optimus was at scouting with Bumbleebee for energon. They receive its signature somewhere at north. On do they did, they transform and ready their blasters. "Be on your guard, Bumblebee." Optimus spoke quietly. Bee nodded as they search for energon.

Then a blast limits hit Bee and the two took cover when more blasters fired at them.

"TAKE THAT YOU CONS!" a voice shouted.

"Cons?" Bee repeated before shouting, "WE'RE NOT CONS!"

"OH YEAH, THEN WHAT ARE YA!? MY CARRIER?!" Another voice mocked that sounds like an adult.

Optimus stood and spoke loudly, "I am Optimus Prime, Leader if the Autobots." There was a dead silence until ten figures came out to reveal Ironhide, Sunstrek, Sideswipe, Hound, Crosshair, Drift, Jazz, Prowl, Mudflap and Skids.

"Optimus?" Ironhide spoke in shock.

Optimus smiles and nodded. Then Bee runs towards Sunstreak and gives him a bear hug, "Sunstreak! You're alive!"

"Hey watch the paint!" He yelled but smile.

Bee lets go, "How did you guys get here?"

Prowl explains, "Well, I was scouting for any autobot life signatures and I found them in different galaxies. It took a while but we manage to locate earth."

Optimus nodded, "I understand." He the comlinks Ratchet, "Ratchet, send in a groundbridge. We have new allies in our base." A groundbridge opens and they all entered with their new friends for the battle against the war.

* * *

Alexa was at KO waiting for Jack as she sits on a chair. Tempest was napping at the jeep with Taranee reading a book and Zoë napping besides her along with Wheelie and the Scraplets. Alexa and her sisters were going back to Sunny City tomorrow because they need Jade back because there is much sick patience with nightmares. The Wicked Ones are doing this. There trying to open the gate for their master, the Wicked King.

Alexa was snapped out from her trance when someone came in from of her. She looks up and saw Vince grinning at her, "Hello there." He greeted with a wink. Narrowing her eyes, Alexa turned away. Vince sits down and still flirts with her, "I heard you're new in town and I was wondering if you want a tour around Jasper, what you say?"

"I say: Get lost and I already had a tour with Jack." She said.

Vince looks at her at disbelief, "Darby? That guy with only a mom as a parent, you shouldn't hang out with him. I mean, he only has a mom and no dad." Vince said.

Alexa narrowed her eyes as he continues saying that Jack becoming an orphan and saying that his mom married the wrong man. Alexa snapped and suddenly an earthquake came. Vince was shock as he fell off of his seat.

A lamppost almost hits him and then trash can. Tempest woke up from her nap and sits up to see Alexa causing an earthquake. Everyone in the city minus the Blackstones was shock and tried to take cover. Tempest jumps out of the jeep and lands behind Alexa before putting her hand on Alexa's forehead. Alexa calms down and the earthquake stops instantly. Tempest turned to Vince who was getting up.

Tempest went to him. Before Vince could turn, Tempest gives him a sucker punch to the face, causing him to fall unconscious. Snorting, Tempest went to her foster sister. Jack came out and rushes to his cousin, "You two okay? There was an earthquake." He said.

"We're fine, except for him." Tempest points her thumb from behind her shoulder where Vince was on the ground unconscious. "We should go. My sisters and I are going to pack." Tempest said and Jack nodded. Tempest guides Alexa back to the jeep and drives her sisters' home.

Then they got a call from Allison in the mini magical orb that was given to them. It revealed Allison's face, " _Tempest, Alexa. Mistress D assigned you two in a mission to retrieve the necklace that belongs to Queen Bailey._ "

"Where is this necklace?" Tempest asked as she drives the jeep.

" _It's in the canyons of Nevada. It is trapped inside a big energon crystal. It happened when Alexa created the earthquake. It caused the energon crystals to come out from underground and the necklace is inside there. The only one who can remove it is you Lex_. _Brooke will be there to use her magic to combine with magic on the necklace to wake up all the patience in every hospital._ "

Alexa nodded, "We're on it." She said before doing a double spell. Another Alexa and Tempest came behind them and the real Alexa and Tempest teleported away with their Scraplets while the double takes their place. They transform into their robot forms before turning into their vehicle modes. Tempest took to the sky while Alexa drives. Sakura was inside of Tempest while Emerald sits inside Alexa's. As they drove/fly, they saw a golden portal open and Brooke came out wearing her uniform that she wore to save Kai and Alexa's deceased mother. She flies besides Tempest and nodded. Tempest zooms off along with Brooke and Alexa to find the first item of Queen Bailey's necklace. Brooke looks at the sun setting down.

She turns to Tempest, "We should hurry! The Wicked Ones will be sure to be there to get Queen Bailey's necklace!"

" _Right,_ " the two agreed in telepathic communications. They zoomed in full speed as fast as they can.

* * *

At the Autobot base, everyone felt the earth shake as it stopped for a few minutes. "What the frag was that?!" Ironhide yelled out.

"I don't know but it caused energon crystals to come out." Ratchet said as he looks at the monitor, "There's gotta be a millions of them in a single area!"

"Then we must get there before the Decepticons do." Arcee spoke.

Optimus nodded, "Ratchet, prepare a groundbridge. We will investigate it." Ratchet nodded and opens up a groundbridge. Optimus and others went through and gasp to see huge piles of energon crystals in one place.

"Oh…My…Primus." Sunstreak awed in shock and amazement.

"We hit the jackpot!" Wheeljack grins.

"Actually its us who hit the jackpot." A dark cold voice said.

Everyone turned to see Tarn and his team and decepticon troopers with them, "I believe this energons are ours!" Tarn said.

"Not a chance!" Sideswipe yelled out.

"Very well then," Tarn said as he readied his canon, "Fire at will!"

"Take cover!" Hound yelled out.

Everyone took cover and started blasting. Kaon releases his Sparkeater and it chased Mudflap and Skids. Sunstreak and Sideswipe stopped for a moment and snickered at the two. But soon continues fighting when they almost got blasted. They kept fighting but failed to notice the sun coming down and darkness took over. The energon crystals gave them a little light but that didn't stop them from fighting. Then

They didn't notice the Wicked Ones come out from the shadows and saw them fighting. There were some Wicked Ones that are bigger and scarier. When they feel the negativity on both clans they decided to attack.

They charge at them and Smokescreen yelled out, "IN COMING!"

They saw the Wicked Ones that were bigger and scarier and fired at them. The Wicked Ones didn't even get hurt by their blast. Mudflap and Skids were being chased by some Wicked Ones and even the Sparkeater was being chase. Optimus struggled to fight them until he heard car engine. He saw red and blue a 2009 Lotus Evora coming towards them and a Wicked One was charging at it. Then the vehicle transforms to reveal Firelotus with her battle mask on as she kicks the Wicked One on the face and slams it in the ground with her standing on it. She summons a bow and fired magical arrows before firing at the Wicked Ones. Each of them turns into black mist and some turned into black dust.

"Who is that?" Crosshair asked in shock to see Firelotus firing her golden arrows at the Wicked Ones.

"That's Firelotus, a mysterious femme with awesome skills and a tamed Scraplet!" Smokescreen grins when Firelotus jumps high to the air and fires more of her arrows at the Wicked Ones. Her Scraplet attacked a Wicked One and bites its face.

Then a jet came. They thought it was Soundwave but it revealed to be Blackheart with her Scraplet. Blackheart fired her magical arrows and killed many Wicked zones with her scraplet biting one on the face.

"And her?!" Hound yelled as he punched a wicked one on the face.

"That would be Blackheart! Firelotus's foster sister!" Wheeljack yelled as he shoots a wicked one.

Then a human female appeared out nowhere and was flying from the sky wearing a mask and summons golden spheres and fires at the Wicked Ones. "Who is that?!" Sunstreak asked in shock to see a human blasting a Wicked One into dust.

"That we don't know!" Smokescreen yelled as he dodged a Wicked One.

Blackheart and Firelotus came side by side and the human hovers on top of them. They close their eyes before opening them as they let out loud horrifying ear-piercing scream that can shattered glass. Everyone covered their audios as the three femmes screamed. The Wicked Ones covered their ears in agony as each and every one of them exploded into black mist or dust. The energon crystals cracked at the supersonic scream. Once it was over, the three femmes look at the energon crystals while everyone slowly recovered from the scream. Blackheart looks at Firelotus and nodded. Firelotus nodded and went towards the energons crystals. Everyone watched as Firelotus closes her eyes before lifted her arms up and the energon crystals started to shake. Everyone minus Blackheart, the human and the Scraplets gasps in shock to see Fierelotus manipulating the energon. Then a big energon crystal came and there was something inside of it.

Firelotus clenched her servos and the energon crystal crack open to reveal a necklace that has a sapphire gem at the center and different gems on each golden lace. The human flies over there and grabbed the necklace. She went back to the femmes and Scraplets. They were about to leave when Optimus stopped them. "Wait! We wish you two would join us." He said.

"I don't think so!" Tesarus shouted, "Lord Megatron ordered us to bring these femmes and recruit them in the Decepticon ranks!"

"Plus that human femme with powers will be added in his army," Tarn said looking at the human holding a necklace while floating beside the femmes.

"I think we should let them decided!" Sunstreak suggested before flirting at them, "So? Which one of you lovely femmes wanna be with?" he winks at Firelotus and Blackheart.

The two cybertronian femme gave him a blank look. Firelotus maybe wearing a mask ubut she was giving him a blank look. The human femme hovers besides Blackheart. Blackheart glanced at her and shrugs. Bee face palm at Sunstreak. That Terror Twin will do anything to get a femme to like him.

Then suddenly Blackheart summons her bow and arrow and aims it at Sunstreak. Sunstreak smile disappeared and he screamed like a little girl as he ducked when Blackheart fired her arrow but she didn't aim at him. She aimed at a Wicked One that almost sneak attacked him. It turned to dust and Sunstreak recovered from his shock. Everyone was shock to see that before turning back to the femmes.

"We warned you not to fight at dark." Blackheart said coldly, "And there is no way we are joining your **_team!_** " she said the last part in a deep dark voice. Mudflap and Skids hide behind Bulkhead along with Sideswipe.

Tarn narrowed his optics, "You will join the Decepticons or you will suffer the consequences!"

Blackheart narrowed her optics and the next thing everyone knew the two cybertronian femmes transformed into predaons! Everyone, minus the femme and the Scraplets, gasps in shock. Everyone backs away from them as they hissed at the Decepticons and Autobots. The human femme sits at Blackheart's back with the scraplets and holds on tight. They spread their wings and took off to the night sky before disappearing out of sight. Before anyone could do anything. A bright light consumed them and they were at different parts of the canyons with their own piles of energon crystals.

* * *

At the night sky, Tempest and Alexa were in their both mode as they float the night sky with Brooke holding necklace. "Brooke, Allison told us if you wear that necklace. You can wake up the patience from the nightmare slumber." Alexa said, "Once you did, we have to sing a song to wake them up."

Brooke looks at them worriedly, "What if I couldn't do it? I just figured out that I'm royalty and I don't want to fail everyone." She looks at the necklace, "Even my family."

"Brooke, you are talented in sorcery and potions. You can do it." Tempest said, "We believe in you."

Brooke smiles and nodded before putting the necklace on. It glowed when Brooke wear it. It knows that she is royal blood. Brooke cups her hands together and closes her eyes before taking a deep breathe, "Here I go here I go feel better now feel better now. Here I go here I go. It's better now feel better now." She sang.

Alexa joins in, "Do you remember when we fell under? Did you expect me to reason with thunder? I still remember when time was frozen. What seemed forever was just a moment?"

Tempest joins in, "Hurry up, hurry up, there's no more waiting. We're still worth saving."

Then suddenly an aurora of gold, sapphire, and amethyst color came and spread across the whole world. It has colorful music notes at the background as Brooke sings, "Feel the light! Shining in the dark of night! Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot but we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back. Feel the light! Shining like the stars tonight! Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot but we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back!"

Alexa and Tempest sing unison, "Here I go here I go feel better now feel better now. Here I go here I go it's better now feel better now."

In the hospital, all the patience with the nightmares started to wake up. They got up and look at their windows to see the aura. They awed as it spread happiness to them. The people that were sleeping heard the singing and look at their windows and awed.

The people on the streets saw the aura and awed. The Autobots were shock to see it too when they return to base. Even the Decepticons saw the aura in the ship.

Brooke sings, "I still remember when things were broken but put together the cracks will closin'." She blew her hand and golden/silver sparkle blows away and shines down bellow.

"Hurry up hurry up, there's no more waiting. We're still worth saving." Tempest and Alexa danced together, "Feel the light! Shining in the dark of night! Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot but we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back!"

Broke brings her arms up and the aurora shines brightly, "Feel the light! Shining like the stars tonight! Remember what we forgot I know it's a longshot but we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back."

Brooke, Alexa and Tempest sing unison, "You and I can have it all tonight. So let's bring it back it to light. Now we have another chance to fly another chance to make it right."

At the Garden, Aurora smiles as the beautiful light from above shines the night sky. The predacons were enjoying the colorful lights along with the song. Shadowrunner was smiling at the sky too. At Sunny City, everyone awed the mysterious aurora. Bianca smiles at balcony with Hunter, Titania, Indigo and Ashley. Jacob was at the forest with Luna as they watched the aurora. Greg and Janet smile at the aurora at the restaurant on their date.

Brooke opens her eyes as she sings, "Feel the light! Shining in the dark of night! Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot! Feel the light! Shining like the stars tonight! Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot but we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back."

Brooke, Alexa and Tempest sing unison, "Here we go here we go. Feel better now feel better now. Here we go, here we go, it's better now feel better now."

As they finish, they open a portal that leads to the base of Mystics and leaving behind the beautiful aurora behind as it shines brightly.

On the next day, Tempest was packing up the last things for heading back home to Sunny City. The hospital called saying that Jade needs back for assistance to check on the awaken patience. Jade and June were hugging goodbye while Zoë hugs Jack's legs. "Bye-Bye Jack-Jack!" Zoë chirps out.

Jack smiles and pats her head, "I'm gonna miss you Zoë." He smiles before looking at Alexa and Tempest, "Hope you girls can visit again?"

Alexa smiles and hugs her cousin, "We'll try." She said as she lets go.

Tempest came to her cousin, "Well, Jackson, your home isn't as boring as I thought." She said as she outstretches her hand, "I'm impressed."

Jack smiles at her and shook her hand. As they let go, Jade gets in he car, "Hurry up girls! We have to go! Your dad said he'll meet us there." She said. Lelouch couldn't make it to Jack's home because of his "job". Taranee and Zoë got inside with the toy Monster Truck and Nova the cat while Tempest and Alexa got on the jeep. They drove off while waving goodbye to their relatives. They have a great time but they need to be ready in the furture when evil strikes.

Meanwhile, Megatron was looking at the window. Tarn told him about Firelotus and Blackheart has a human with powers and that the two femmes can turn into predacons. He narrowed his optics. Those two femmes can't be predacons. They couldn't have survived the explosion. As he thinks, Predaking came in. "Lord Megatron, you wish to speak with me?" he bowed.

Megatron nodded, "Yes, Predaking. We have news that there are two predacons have survive the explosion." Predaking looks at him shock when he heard that, "They have unique skills that can be accepted on the decpeticon ranks and they appear to have a human femme with strange abilities but they wish not to join us."

Predaking stood up, "Then let them join the ranks. They are predacons that should be with me and my kin. The autobots took away the others' lives but they must live and their human companion will be joining as well since she is friends with them." He declared.

Megatron nodded, "Yes and I want you and your brethren to bring them here and recruit them to join the Decepticons."

"When do we leave?" Predaking asked determinedly.

"Tomorrow, these femmes know something that we do not. I want them to be alive so they can explain to me... their **_history_**."

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys liked it. MMM yes I see your ideas in Rango and Trolls I can't make a crossover because I didn't watch the movie. Gabriel I will try and draw your characters and thanks for the ideas about the Wicked King's voice and the Wicked Ones new looks ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yugure no shiryo suggested Hunter to play a piano cover from Naruto called Sadness and Sorrow. The song the FireLotusPrime suggested is called Return to me by Winx Club.**

* * *

Alexa was in her room sleeping. It was 5 am and everyone in Sunny City was still asleep. Then the small orb rings and Alexa woke up. She got off of her bed and answered the orb, "Allison? What's wrong?"

" _Lex, we located the next jewel. The jewel is a double golden wristband that has single sapphire gems on them. They are called the Strength Bringers. They turn into gauntlets and give the users super strength and summons golden weapons in command. It can form into any shape to fit on their users._ " Allison explains.

"Where's the location?" Alexa asked. Allison shows Alexa the location and where it was.

" _Tempest, Brooke, Kai, Hunter, and I will be there with you._ " Allison said, " _See you there._ " She said as she turns off the communication.

Alexa snaps her fingers and she is now wearing her uniform when she saved her late mother. She summons an apple and eats it before going out. Once she did, Tempest was out and is wearing her uniform. The two nodded and teleported their location. Mistress D told Jade about their mission and she understand. Taranee will stay home and watch over Ashley and Zoe. Wheelie has to stay along with Emerald and Sakura. The two girls teleported to the location of the jewel and they saw the others before going to them. They search for the Strength Bringers. They were at a forest and started searching.

"Man, how hard is to find two bracelets?" Hunter complains. He searches from bush to bush.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Cipher, if you must know. It isn't easy to find the ancient artifacts that belong to my ancestor." She said, "And they're wristbands."

Hunter sighs before he silently mimicked her in a mocking/girly tone, "It isn't easy to find the ancient artifacts that belong to my ancestor and they're wristbands." He then grumbles out, "Yeah, as if it's hard enough to find-" he moves an undergrowth and faced with a big red serpent, "- BRACELETS!" He screamed as he falls to his butt.

They all turn to see a naga like male serpent. He has blue scales, a white underbelly and red eyes. He looks at them and said, "Who are you?"

Allison steps in, "I am Allison Frost. Agent of Mystic and these as my friends Luna Lapis, Jacob Black, Hunter Randolph, Brooke Harmony, Tempest Blackstone and Alexa Blackstone." She said, "We mean no harm."

The naga looks at them and nodded, "Why are you here?"

"The mission to find magical bracelets that belongs to the queen Bailey that is the ancestor of Brooke." Hunter points at Brooke.

The naga's eyes widen in shock before nodding, "I see." He looks up and sees it was almost dark. "Follow me. It is not safe at night."

They nodded and followed him to a cave that leads to a tunnel. Once they enter, they were in a beautiful valley filled with huts and wildlife. Everyone minus Tempest awed at beauty. There were many serpents in the valley and they stared at the new people. Then a big serpent that has dark blue scales, blue eyes and a red underbelly came and looks at them, "Turok? Who are these magical beings?" He asked in a deep wise voice.

"Chief, they seek the queen's magical jewels." The chief's eyes widen a bit, "They are here to take it back to the Agency of Mystics."

The chief looks at them and said, "How do we know you are not thighs that are here to take it?"

"If we were then we would have threaten you to give it to us." Tempest answered. The chief looks at her and then to Alexa. His eyes widen as he slithers towards her. He looks at her chocked and whispers, "Shimisani?"

Alexa's eyes widen in shock, "You know my mother's name?"

The chief looks at her in shock and whispers, "Your mother?" Alexa nodded and explains everything about her mother and her past. The chief's eyes were filled with emotions sadness, anger, grief, and happiness. He spread his arms at Alexa. Everyone was in battle ready until the chief hugs Alexa. "My granddaughter," He smiles.

"GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Tempest and Alexa's friends screamed minus Tempest and Alexa. Tempest stared blankly while Alexa was shock to hear that. The chief lets go of Alexa before turning into a man that has muscle dark hair with a hint of white and blue eyes. He looks at them and said, "My name is Koda. I am the father of Shimasani and also your grandfather." He looks at Alexa, "Alexa you are the long lost heir of the Blue Serpent clan." Alexa gasps as she looks at the villagers. They all turn human and Alexa couldn't help but smile. She found her clan. The Koda looks at the sky and said, "We must get inside. It is dangerous when it's night."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"I'll tell you when we are all inside." Koda answered as he leads them to his hut that is bigger then the rest. They entered and sit on the pillow chairs as Koda gives them tea. "The reason why it's dangerous at night because there is a corrupted spirit name Snakesong. Snakesong is an entity that uses her voice to protect the reptiles and wild animals in this forest but soon got corrupted by Wicked One and was turn into Snakeblood." Koda explains, "She's been trying to kill my people for years and we can't destroy her. She's still our protector."

"Maybe we can help," Brooke suggested, "My grandmother told me the only way to dearest a spirit is with another spirit."

"And where are we going to find one?" Hunter asked. Then he was knocked out from his seat, "Ah!" He then realizes that Orion is an entity aka a spirit, "Never mind."

Koda was surprise, "You have a spirit with you?" Koda asked in shock.

Alexa nodded, "Yes, he's my stillborn twin brother Orion. He became my entity before he died."

"Also, Queen Bailey's jewels can defeat spirits too as well as your purification arrows." Allison added as she looks at Alexa and Tempest.

Then they heard a strong wind from outside and a loud hiss. Koda looks at door and narrowed his eyes, "She's here."

"Snakeblood," Tempest mutters before getting up. Everyone went outside and saw a snake like wind was destroying the crops and farms.

"She's trying to stave your people." Luna said.

Alexa narrowed her eyes, " _Orion, take her down!_ " She telepathically ordered. Orion did as he was told and knocked down the spirit. The spirit crashed down and revealed itself to a red rattlesnake like naga with blood red eyes. Her body resembles to Alexa's snake form but she has a rattle and her back has black diamond patterns.

Snakeblood hisses at them before spiting out her venom. They dodged and Tempest summons her mystical arrows and fired at Snakeblood. Snakeblood dodged in full speed and slashed claws at Tempest. Tempest backflips to dodge the claws. Brooke summons light orbs and fires at Snakeblood. Hey hit Snakeblood's back and turns around to her angrily. She roars and rushed towards her. Luna and Jacob turned into their wolf forms and used their supersonic howls at her. It sends her flying as she crashed towards a lake.

Angered, Snakesong let out a roar and charges at them but Hunter humps at her back and brought out his mini katana that has ancient Japanese writing carved on the blade. It glows as he stabs it on Snakeblood's back. Snakeblood roars in pain. Brooke put a spell on Hunter's blade so he can defend himself from mystical creatures, demons, and monsters.

Snakeblood thrashes around with Hunter holding on his katana. It felt like he was riding on a mechanical bull. Hunter yells, "Wow there Snaky!" Snakeblood then flings him off of her back with his mini katana in hand. Hunter yells as he crashed to a bush. "Ouch!" Hunter sits up and rubs the back of his neck. "That hurts." He grumbles. He then saw something shiny. He picks it up to reveal a golden wristband with a single sapphire gem. He saw another one and picks it. They glow before attaching themselves at Hunter's arms.

He felt a swell of energy inside of him before he grins, "Prepare to slither away." He chuckle at himself, "Slither away, that's a good one." He amused himself. He jumps out from the bushes and the golden wristbands. He faced Snakeblood and said, "You're going down, Snakeblood!" the wristbands form into golden gauntlets and Hunter forms his hand into a fist as he punches Snakeblood. Snakeblood tries to fight back but Hunter keeps punching her hard.

"HUNTER!" Alexa yells out from a distance. He turns to see her readying her magical bow and arrow, "GET DOWN!"

Seeing the situation, Hunter ducks out of the way and Alexa fires her arrow at Snakeblood's chest. Snakeblood froze as her body was engulfing by a golden light and everyone shielded their eyes. Once it was clear, they saw Snakeblood different. Her scales are pure as snow. Her diamond patterns turn sapphire blue. She opens her eyes to reveal pure blue like the sky. She looks around and saw the teens and smiles, " _Thank you._ " She said telepathically.

Hunter made a salute, "Any time Snakebl-I mean, Snakesong." Hunter said, "So…this mean you're not gonna kill us?"

Snakesong chuckles at their minds, " _No, you freed me from my prison of sorrow._ "

"May I dare ask; why were you in sorrow?" Tempest crosses her arms as Luna and Jacob turned into their human forms.

" _I had a friend once. She used to be in the Blue Serpent clan. She would visit me everyday to sing. She was my light until she stopped visiting and I began to worry. My mind was filled with loneliness and emptiness that I was corrupted by a Wicked One and was turned into Snakeblood."_

"Who was your friend?" Allison asked.

 _"Her name was Shimisani._ "

Alexa's eyes widen, "My mother?"

Snakesong looks at her and spoke, " _Shimisani told me she was pregnant. She wanted to find her lover, Optimus, and let him know you are born but she didn't come back._ "

"Because she was captured by MECH and died." Tempest said.

Snakesong looks down sadly and nodded, " _She was like a sister too me._ "

Alexa went to her, "What did she sing to you?"

Snakesong looks at her and said, " _She made a song that we can sing together and always be together. She mad it as a lullaby for you._ "

"What's her song like?" Alexa asked with tearful eyes.

Snakesong telepathically sends the song to Alexa's head. The you techno-organic smiles softly, "She sings it for me." She closes her eyes as she cries. Koda went out from his hut as well as the others. Alexa then began to sing, "Walking my childhood shore. I miss you so. Mama my music's yours I cry 'till the water's blue. Where whales still sing remember when we sang it too. As a tide goes in, goes out I close my eyes and you."

The stars and moon shines down at village as Alexa continues singing, "Return to me, return to me, on waves of ocean melody. No magic can make you reappear but in the song of the whales you are always here."

Snakesong made a hum that sounded like a whale, "Mama you'd be so proud the way I shine wish that you could see me now. Oh, great creatures of the sea please hold her voice for all of eternity and like a siren's lullaby. I know you always will. Return to me, return to me on waves of ocean melody. No magic can make you reappear but in the song of the whales you are always here."

Hunter almost cried but he tried not to. Jacob let a single tear fall on his eye. Allison and Luna were crying sadly and Tempest…well since she doesn't use her emotions much. She just listens to her foster sister respectfully.

"Ooh…Always, return to me, return to me on waves of ocean melody. No magic can make you reappear but in the song of the whales you are always here...but in the song of the whales you are always here." Alexa opens her eyes and sings softly, "Always..."

As she finished, everyone cheered for her and Snakesong. Alexa hugs SNakesong and cries, "Thank you, Snakesong." Snakesong smiles and hugs back. As they let go, Snakesong disappeared back to the spirit world.

Koda went to his granddaughter and hugs her. As he lets go, Koda looks at her and her friends, "Why don't you all rest here for the night? You deserve it." Koda suggested, "We have a lot to talk about, Alexa."

"Thanks Grandfather but I prefer to be called Lotus." She said, "After all, mom did name Firelotus." Koda smiles at her.

They spend the night at the Blue Serpent's village but right after Hunter gives up the Strength Bringers.

* * *

At the Harmony café, Hunter was surviving coffee to a man before going back to the counter. Kai was giving a bag of cookies to a woman. The woman said than you before leaving. Kai learns how to adapt with humans very well and she lives with the Harmony family as a big sister.

Hunter puts the tray on the counter and sighs tiredly. He then notices a piano being set. Bianca was thanking the delivery mans and paid them their money and some treats. As they leave, Hunter went to the piano and whistle, "Where did you get that, Bianca?"

"A friend of mine gives me this wonderful gift as a thank you for making her daughter's wedding cake the best thing." Bianca explains, "This will boost up costumers."

Hunter looks at the piano and asked, "Can I play?"

Bianca smiles and nodded, "Of course."

Hunter nodded and sits down before taking a deep breathe before playing it. As he plays, he has flashbacks of only remembering his parents' body outline. He was only five and he was holding their hands. Then duration of him under captive of MECH and them beating him each time he fails their expectations all the way until he finally escapes MECH.

Tempest and Lotus came in. They heard and saw Hunter playing the piano. People keep coming in as the sit down and listen to the song as well as ordering some pastries.

"Hunter is something." Lotus smiles as Hunter continue playing. Tempest nodded her head as she watched Hunter play.

Hunter plays the song and remembers his struggling to survive. He then remembers a memory of meeting his new friends and family as well as a frenemy. He smiles as he continues playing. Titania and Indigo smile at Hunter while Ashley fell asleep when Hunter played the piano.

Hunter finishes his song and sighs with a smile. He may have a hard life but now he made a better life. Then the costumers clapped for him. He looks at them and smiles before he got up and bowed.

Hunter stared at him blankly and said, "Cipher is going to have a good future." She whispers out. Lotus smiles and nodded as she claps at Hunter.

Friends and Family are the things that Hunter wants.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, I was out of ideas since I have dance practice with my classmates also FireLotusPrime and I made Bee and Lotus child. I will post the child soon…when I'm done.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, MMM, I saw your idea. Gabriel, tell me about the Joka Wolf's history so I can use him and also about the Guardian Moon history about the goddess giving the gift to the first person who enters her cave and what she looks like and also whose the rogue in your idea?**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Song: I see Fire by Ed Sheeren**

* * *

Predaking and his two brethren were searching for the two femme predacons and their Scraplets. Predaking was eager to find them. He wants them to join his pack so they can destroy the Autobots together.

They landed on a beach and transforms. "Stay alert. We don't want cause any attention."

Darksteel snorts, "Who would come here?" Then they heard an explosion somewhere. "Never mind," he said. They went to the source. Once they did, they found two cybertronian femmes. They were sparing on the beach. They are more skilled and agile than anyone.

Skylynx whistles softly, "Now those are femmes." He grins and Darksteel, who is also grinning, nodded.

Then the two femmes transformed in their predacon forms and release a stream of fire. One has light blue with amethyst coloring and the other dark purple. As the their fire clashed, Predaking was amazed, "We found our new brethren." He whispers. He gets up and went to them. As the two femmes stopped their training, they saw Predaking and growled. Predaking raised his servos. "I do not wish to harm you both."

The femmes looked at each other before turning into their bot mode, "What do you want?" asked the cold black femme.

"I am-"

"You're Predaking those scrapheads are Darksteel and Skylynx." The dark femme said. The two predacon males yelled offscreen, "HEY!"

Predaking was surprise and said, "You know me and I know that you are Blackheart and Firelotus." He said, "I wish that the both of you will join my pack and together we will defeat the Autobots with the help of the Decepticons." He said.

Blackheart and Firelotus glanced at each other before Predaking, "There's no way on Cybertron that we will ever join you." Blackheart said dully before turning away followed by Firelotus.

Darksteel and Skylynx glared at her, "Oh you two are joining us!" Darksteel growls as he and Skylnx transform into their beast modes and charges at them.

"Wait!" Before Predaking could stop them, Blackheart and Firelotus turn and kicked the two on their chest. They were sends backwards and crashed to the ground. Backheart jumped in the air and crashed her peds on their chest causing them to roar in pain before going unconscious.

Predaking was shock to see that before transforming in his beast form and charges at Firelotus. Firelotus saw him before narrowing her optics. Predaking was about to pounce at her but a powerful force came and pushed Predaking away and hit a huge rock. He slowly got up and looks at them.

Blackheart glares at him. "Tell Megatron that if he ever sends anyone to force us to join the Decepticon ranks, he will never live to see the day."

Blackheart and Firelotus plus the Scrapltes disappeared through the shadows, leaving three injured Predacons.

* * *

Tempest and Lotus were at an island far away from the three male predacons. They were still at their robot forms as they watched the sunset. Lotus was hugging her legs while Tempest stands besides her.

"I wish that this war would end." Lotus mutters out as she closes her optics, "Many lives are being lost because of this!" Lotus hugs herself tightly as a wave of energy came and destroyed a rock pillar.

As the pillar falls to the ocean, Tempest raised a ridge eyebrow, "You know the war can only be stopped when a leader dies."

"I don't want my father to be killed!" Lotus said the last part in a deep voice as her optics glow causing an earthquake. Tempest didn't move when the earthquake happen. Emerald and Sakura hugged each other as they stayed a float. Tempest placed her servo at Lotus's shoulder as she calms down.

"Sing a song," Tempest said, "It calms you down…sometimes."

Lotus smiled at her foster sister. Tempest always knows and took a deep breathe, "Oh, misty eye of the mountain below keep careful watch of my brothers' souls and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke keep watching over Durin's sons. If this is to end in fire  
then we should all burn together watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father, oh, Stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side and if we should die tonight then we should all die together raise a glass of wine for the last time."

Lotus slowly stands up and looks at the horizon, "Calling out father, oh, prepare as we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees and I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze and I hope that you remember me."

Sakura and Emerald perched themselves at Tempest's shoulder as they listen to Lotus's singing, "Oh, should my people fall then surely I'll do the same confined in mountain halls we got too close to the flame. Calling out father, oh, hold fast and we will watch the flames burn auburn on/ The mountain side desolation comes upon the sky."

Lotus then dance with Tempest as they dance a gypsy dance. "I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees and I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze and I hope that you remember me and if the night is burning. I will cover my eyes for if the dark returns. Then my brothers will die and as the sky is falling down. It crashed into this lonely town and with that shadow upon the ground. I hear my people screaming out."

Lotus and Tempest twirled together, "Now I see fire inside the mountains I see fire burning the trees. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire blood in the breeze. I see fire (Tempest: oh you know I saw a city burning out) (Lotus: fire) and I see fire (Tempest: feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (Lotus: fire) and I see fire (Tempest: uh-uh-uh-uh) (Lotus: fire) and I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side."

As Lotus and Tempest stopped dancing and singing, they heard clapping. They turned to see Optimus smiling softly at them, "That was beautiful." He said as he walked towards them.

Lotus backs away from him a bit while Tempest comes in front, "What are you doing here?" she growls.

Optimus stopped few feet away from them, "I just wanted to ask-"

"'- _That if we like to join your team_ ' we heard that question before and the answer is still no." Tempest said bitterly.

Optimus looks over to Lotus. Lotus looks away from him as she holds her right arm. Emerald sits on her shoulder as Optimus asked, "Have we met before?"

Lotus looks at him, "We haven't met at all. You have never seen me before. You are what you are and I am what I am," She said before she disappeared like the wind. Before Optimus could asked Tempest or Backheart. Tempest came in front of him with her Dark Comet Saber was pointed at his throat.

"We will not join you but if you send someone after us…pray to Primus that your spark will be spared." She said before she vanished by a dark purple light, leaving Optimus alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, D was reading some files in her paper when a black cat with green eyes came. "Ted, what do you want? I'm busy." D said, not looking up on her files.

"I just wanted to know about the new recruits you assigned. You know; the ones who are good and the other who is terrifying." He said **. (Voice actor is** **Dana Snyder the one who is Colosso in the Thundermans** **)**

"If you're referring to Tempest and her friends the answer is: None of your business." D said as she teleports a file somewhere.

"Come on! Why cant I met one of them?" Ted whines.

"Because you will flirt with the girls and Tempest will jinx you." D said, "Now, do me a favor and shut up."

"Sheesh, talk about cold hearted." Ted said. "So, how are ya dealing with the Wicked Heads?"

D looks up from her files and glares at him. Her hair and eyes turned red, "When will you shut up?"

"Until you answer my question," he said.

D sighs, "They keep growing in numbers. The gateway is weakening. With Queen Bailey's jewels we will lose everything." She answered, "Tempest, Lotus and Brooke are most skilled warriors I know along with the others. We need to make sure that they are safe. Otherwise, they will be serious trouble."

"Now you made me scared," Ted said, "What about that kid name Jackson Darby? You still kept the promise from his oldman?"

"Joshua told not to tell Jack about his origin and family history. He wanted Jack have a normal life." D sighs, "But if it's important then I will tell him unless he is able to activate his magic."

"If he can I mean. He hasn't activated it when he was still a child."

"The reason he can't activate it because he doesn't have enough faith and belief to activate his knight abilities." D said, "Now go before I turn in you into a vase."

"Leaving," Ted jumps off of the desk before running away. D sigh and returns back to her files.

* * *

 **I know it short because I was pressured anyways. Gabriel I hope you have explanations about your story ideas about Labon and the goddess. The mutant story will have another chapter until the last one. Anyways, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This idea came from FirelotusPrime. She wanted me to make this story base on Beyond the Two Souls. It's short since I didn't have time.**

* * *

At MECH's base, Silas was watching his men build big round machinery. Few days ago, he and his team found two earrings. They are gold with sapphire gems. The earrings somehow let them see the souls of dead people and that got Silas thinking. If he can somehow bring the dead back to life he would be famous on not just his work but also discovering away to live forever. He took out a picture of him with a woman and a girl. The woman has brown hair and green eyes while the girl has blonde hair and green eyes. Their names were Ellen and Ally.

They died on a car accident sixteen years ago and he wasn't the same ever since. He wanted to see them again better yet he wanted to bring them back alive. Silas looks at the machine one more time and whispers, "Soon I will get to you two again."

* * *

Lotus was walking at the Agency of Mystic's base wearing her uniform. As she walks, she enters Mistress D's office. There were floating files in the air and D was signing them. "Lotus, glad you are here." D said, without looking up.

"Allison said you needed me with something?" Lotus asked. D nodded and shows her the picture of MECH's base on a magical screen.

"MECH somehow found the Spiritual Earrings that belong to Bailey. If MECH uses them in the wrong way our world and the spiritual world will be corrupted." D explains, "I'm sending you there as a solo mission. I wish you could bring Tempest but I sent her and Allison on a mission to save a herd of Unicorns being hunted down by hunters." D looks at her seriously, "I also went to a meeting of the Magical Council...they said that MECH can no longer live in this world they must go to the afterlife. You know what you must do."

Lotus nodded seriously but before she teleports away she said, "I'm not alone you know. I have Orion by my side."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and his team were heading towards MECH's base. Fowler told them that MECH was gathering items that were strange. Once they were at a distance on the MECH's base. They transformed to their bit mode and spied on the trees. They saw MECH building a machine that is really big.

"What are they building?" Prowl whispers, "It looks like a groundbridge."

"Yeah and it's big." Sunstreak added, "What is Silas holding?" They look closely and saw Silas with a case that has two earrings.

"Why is Silas holding pair of earrings?" Arcee whispers, "I thought human femmes can only wear those."

"Maybe Silas is actually a femme." Sideswipe commented. They gave him a look before returning back to MECH. They didn't notice a groundbridge of the Decepticon open at the other side of the MECH base. Tarn and his team came out as well as Breakdown, Dreadwing, Starscream and some Decepticon troopers. Predaking and his pack were too since they wonder if the femme predacons would be there and Predaking would try and bring them to their pack after their last encounters. "Remember, we're here to find out what's MECH's plan and destroy it." Tarn ordered. They all nodded before following Tarn.

Hidden in the trees, Lotus was spying at MECH's creation. She narrows her eyes as she watched the workers making the machine. "What are you planning, Silas?" She mutters.

"Yeah," agreed a voice besides her.

Lotus snapped her head at her right to see Hunter next to her wearing his Mystic uniform and mask, "What the-Hunter?! What are you doing here?" Lotus whispers in shock.

Hunter shrugs, "I used one of Brooke's magical wall-mirror to send me to the location of your missions." He answered.

"Does Brooke even know you're here?"

"Nope, while Brooke wasn't looking I snuck out and went here."

Lotus sighs in annoyance. She can't take him home. Her mission has to be done. She looks at him and said, "Okay, since you're here you better help me stopped MECH messing up the two worlds."

Hunter saluted, "Can do." He said before they jumped off the tree. Lotus and Hunter peeks behind the undergrowth. They saw MECH agents preparing to open the rife.

"We can't let them open the rife. The faith of both worlds is in state."

Hunter nodded, "Quick question, how can we stopped them from opening the rife also stopping your dad from reaching it."

Lotus looks at him in disbelief, "My dad is here?!"

Hunter nodded casually, "Yup him, his team and the Decepticons are here."

Lotus face palm. Why on earth her dad did have to be here? Lotus sighs in annoyance and said, "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

Silas went over to the machine and looks at a square shape controller. He placed the earrings in before typing in the codes before pulling the lever. He watched as the earring glowed and the machine turning one. There was a flick of red and orange before it opens a portal of black, red and orange. Few things were sucked in like leaves, twigs or some papers of MECH's research.

Silas grins, "IT'S WORKING!" He yells in triumph. But this victory didn't last long. Once the portal was open, an octopus like creature came out. It has a head of a snake and eight red eyes. It roars loudly meaning it was ready to kill. The workers scream in fear. The creature with daughter tentacles that has hooks stabs the ground before dragging it to push the MECH's soldiers or hurting them. Silas was shock to see this. His plan was bringing his wife and child back to life not bring this thing here! Before he could close the portal, a tentacle pushes him off of the controller and into the hard ground. The Autobots and Decepticons came out of hiding. They would start fighting each other but that creature has got to go.

"DIE YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" Ironhide yelled before firing along with the others. The creature roared in rage before spitting out greed acid. They dodged but few MECH soldiers weren't lucky. They were slowly burned or melted by the acid. Everyone shock to see that before they continued fighting the beast.

"How do you kill this thing?!" Smokescreen yells as he ducks when a tentacle almost hit him.

Before anyone could think of a plan, Wicked Ones appeared. They shriek and attacked everyone. They fought with all they got but when a Wicked One grabbed a MECH soldier. It stared to feed its soul before dropping its empty shell body. Mudflap and Skids almost puked when they saw that but the others were shock to see that. Then the Wicked Ones circled around them really fast. The Cybertronian were sinking to ground like quicksand. They struggle to stay up but they kept sinking.

A Wicked One floats in front of them and said, "You will never get the other jewels! The Wicked King will come and destroy yo-" he was cut off when a golden arrow struck him and turned him into dust. They were shock to see that and then a big silver fox with blue and reed eyes appeared and attacked a Wicked One. Then they saw Firelotus in the battlefield. She fired more of her mystical arrows at the Wicked Ones, turning them into dust. She then fires a golden arrow on one of the creature's eight eyes. It roared in pain as it tries and remove the arrow but it was to pure to touch and it burns like fire.

"It's Firelotus!" Smokescreen cheers happily.

Sunstreak grins, "I knew she couldn't resist my charms!" he said. They all turn to him and stared at him blankly. Sunstreak looks at them, "What? It could be true."

Firelotus summons her blade that was really big and slashed many Wicked Ones in one slash. Firelotus jumps up high and uses her blade to slash more Wicked Ones. Firelotus looks at the portal and narrows her optics. She charges at the portal. Silas slowly stood up even with a wound on his head. He looks up and saw Lotus was going to destroy the machine, "NNNNOOOOO!" he yelled and Lotus destroyed the machine along with the creature. It caused a huge explosion and it destroyed everything. Well…not everything, as the smoke clears. Lotus was standing in front of the Cybertronians with a protective dome surrounding them and the fox was beside her.

Lotus removed the protective dome and snaps her digits. The Cybertronian were out of the dirt and on their peds. They were shock until Lotus and the fox went over to the destroyed machine, ignoring the dead bodies of MECH soldiers. Once they did, they saw Silas panting heavily. He was covered in wounds and he looks terrible. He looks up to them, panting weakly, "Why did you destroy it? It was my only chance to see them!" he coughs.

Lotus glanced down and saw the picture that was almost burned and then to Silas, "You can bring the dead back to life. You will corrupt both the human world and the magical world. Your only way to be with them is to join them."

Silas looks at her cold optics before nodding slowly and closes his eyes. Lotus ordered Orion to stop his heartbeat like he did to their mother. Once he did, Lotus saw Silas's soul rejoining with his family. He hugged them before they disappeared into the afterlife. Nodding, Lotus glanced down and saw the fox bringing her the earrings and she took them gently with her servos. She looks at the Cybertronians and said, "You should all leave before more will come back."

"Wait!" Optimus stopped her, "Why you and your sister are hiding from us?"

"Because they don't like you." The fox said.

They all stared at him, "Did that fox just talked?" Smokescreen asked in shock. He saw many animals but he never hear them talk like a human.

"The names Kyuubi. Well, we would love and chat with you all but we have to go. Things are getting a little wicked. Get it? Wicked since we fought Wicked Ones." Kyuubi said.

The Terror Twins, Darksteel and Skylynx plus Mudflap and Skids snickered at his puns while others rolled their optics. Optimus was about to got to her but her eyes glowed and teleported them away from her and back to their base while she returns home with Hunter and the earrings.

* * *

 **Next one will be soon. Gabriel I hope its okay for you to let me make a mythical story since I'm going to add the** **Loboan** **but Aggie is not gonna be the one it someone else a young male that is thirteen and I watched Tara Duncan and was inspired by their magic and it gave me an idea. So anyways, I have to go to bed since it's my cousin's birthday tomorrow he's turning eight. That's all so, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost forgot, Hunter's fox form has his three claw scar on his face.**

* * *

Lotus and Hunter were walking through the halls of Mystic Base. They have the earrings and were going to deliver them to D. As they walk, they saw their friends at the halls.

"Why are your all doing here?" Lotus asked.

"D called us. She said she found the next jewel." Tempest said plainly. Then they were teleported in D's office. They saw and a black cat.

"Great, you're all here. We found the next item. It's called The Ring of Truth."

"Let me guess, it will force people to tell the truth?" Hunter guessed.

"Close," D said, "It shows the truth of the past, present and future."

Janet asked, "Where is it located?"

"In Greece," D answered, "Near the Mediterranean Sea there's a hidden island that Queen Baily camouflage. It only appears once a year during a Sliver moon."

"The Silver Moon?" Greg repeats, "What's that?"

"The Silver Moon gives magical creatures' intense power and can reveal what are hidden." D explains, "Your mission is to go there and retrieve the ring before the Silver Moon end."

"What happens if we don't get out of there in time?" Hunter asked.

"Then you will be trapped on that island for the whole year until the next Silver Moon." D explains.

"Good Luck!" the cat blurted out causing the teens, minus Tempest, to yelp in surprise.

"Did that cat just talk?" Janet asked in surprise.

D nodded, "Yes, everyone. I would like you to meet Theodore Freelance or Ted for short." D introduced.

They stared at the cat and Tempest said in a dull tone, "We get that but why is he talking?"

"Yeah and he sounds familiar." Titania added.

"He was once a great sorcerer but he got cursed after he'd force an innocent human girl to kiss him five years ago."

Indigo interrupts her, "Wait, isn't forcing someone to love you is against the law?"

D nodded casually, "Yes."

Brooke gets it, "I get it. Ted was the sorcerer that forced a girl to kiss and was cursed by it."

Hunter wasn't sure about the curse, "Why did he curse by it?"

Tempest looks at him, "Do you know the Cupids?" Hunter nodded, "They asked the Magical Council to make a curse for any magical being that aren't cupids or any love making mystics that tries to force someone to love them will turn into a black cat for the next twenty years."

"It was worth it!" Ted grins.

D face palm and Allison shook her head, "Just go." D ordered.

* * *

At the Mediterranean Sea, Tempest, Lotus and their teenage friends were riding on a white frigate sailing ship. It's a magical ship that is fast on water. The Taranee, Titania and Indigo stayed at Sunny City to babysit Ashley and Zoë. Janet, Kai and Greg tagged along since they can help with the plan. The three were wearing their Mystic Uniforms. Greg's uniform is a grey shirt with a black leathered jacket, grey pants and black boots. His mask is a grey owl mask. Janet's uniform is a green tank top, black shorts and boots and a black leathered jacket. Her mask is a green snake mask. Kai's is a simple ocean blue sundress with a leather jacket and no boots on. Her mask is a dolphin that is blue. Kai was swimming beside the big ship as she enjoys her freedom. Tempest took out her telescope and looks a head. She saw rock plate forms. She turns to her friends, "We're almost there! Get ready!"

Everyone nodded and prepared for the search. The landed near the platforms and the ship surrounds itself with a magical dome that no one but them can see. Tempest and Lotus went down and transforms into their bot mode. Hunter transforms into his silver fox from and Jacob and Luna transform into their dire werewolf forms. Brooke and Allison readied their magic. Janet and Greg stayed behind since they need to contact their friends if any Wicked Ones entering also setting a timer. Turns out, the Silver Moon will end only in two hours.

Kai will tag along since she wants to join the adventure. Emerald and Sakura readied themselves to join in the fight. Orion stayed close to Lotus to keep her safe.

They waited until nightfall and look at the empty ocean. It was calm and peaceful. They waited until the moon came. Hunter yawns boringly, "Well, it looks like the island is not appearing." He gets up, "Let's go back to base and tell D that the mission is-"

He failed to notices the moon turning silver and shines below them. Right there, an island appeared with white sparkles. Hunter gawks in full shock and Jacob, not turning to him, lifts his paw and closes Hunter's jaw. "Didn't see that coming did ya?"

Then a pearl like bridge appeared and made a crossing for them. They looked at each other and nodded. Greg and Janet stayed behind and set up some mini drones to scout the area. One will follow them and is use to communicate them. The others crossed the bridge and looks around the big island. Hunter looks at some blue berries. They are the same color as the sky but with green spots. He sniffs at them if they are edible. Tempest walk past him and said dully, "Don't eat those. They're Rimnock berries."

Hunter looks at her, "Why?"

"They'll shrink you." She answered dully. Hunter glanced at berries and then to Tempest before walking away from the berries.

They reach a big cave with ancient magical language. Brooke looks at them and translates, "It's a warning. It says: Those who are pure of hearts may enter, those who are wicked be perish."

"I heard about this." Lotus said, "Queen Bailey put a spell on this cave. Those who have pure of hearts may enter the cave and live while the bad ones perish."

"Wow, who knew Queen Bailey has that type of security." Hunter comments, "We could enter this with ease! Well, except for Temp here she'll be perish since she's Unicron's Daughter, the Shebeast of the Underworld, the Daughter of Darkness, the Curse Bringer, the Spawn of Hell, the Deadly-"

Tempest interrupts him darkly, "We get it."

The small ball drone with wings hovers beside Brooke. It's the drones of Greg's. " _Guys, we picked up two signatures. The Autobots and Decepticons are here but they are different platforms and they are crossing the bridges that connect the island and the platforms."_

They, minus Kai, nodded. Kai spoke, "But the warning said only the purest hearts may enter. Tempest will perish if she enters."

Lotus steps in, "Not true. Tempest is many things."

Hunter butts in, "Yup, she's dangerous, scary, deadly, heartless and-"

"Minus those things," Lotus stops him, "But I know Tempest. She's a great sister and friends. And sure, she may leave people scars."

Hunter looks at her in disbelief, "She gave me many!"

Lotus ignores him, "Tempest may have dark energon flowing through her veins but she has a pure spark and she's my sister." Lotus holds Tempest's servo, "And I love her."

Luna, Allison, Kai and Janet, who can be heard in the communicator, were crying a bit with Sakura. Jacob, Greg and surprisingly Hunter understood. Orion even agreed. Tempest looks at her sister and friends and nodded. They all turn to the cave and entered. As they did, the writings glow and magical barrier shines like water and let them past. They walk through the cave. Sakura and Emerald were clinging at Jacob's back as they reach to the center. Then they saw it. It's a big pyramid and the top is flat. They saw a hole on the surface as the silver moon shines down. Tempest and Lotus picked up their friends up and flies towards the pyramid's top. Once they did, they put their friends down, they saw a small dragon. It's a female. Her scales are sapphire blue and she wing like arms and hind legs. She has two curve horns and silver fire markings. She was curled around a chest that is made of gold and diamonds.

"I don't believe it," Hunter awed, "There's golden chest unprotected!" Everyone looks at him blankly as he looks at them, "What?"

"You didn't notice a baby dragon is there right?" Luna asked.

"Oh and her too," Hunter added.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she went over to hatchling. She's about the same size as German Shepard and she appears to be in a deep sleep. "Lotus, I need your help to wake her up." Lotus nodded and kneels besides Brooke and hover her servo on top of the hatchling. Brooke then started a spell, "Light, Sun, Morning, awaken this hatchling from its eternal sleep and let her enjoy her awakening."

A golden shimmer cam to the hatchling and her eyes flutters open to reveal sky blue eyes. She lifts her neck and yawns. She looks around and saw everyone and then she looks at Brooke chirping happily, "Mistwess!" she jumps at Brooke and hugs her. They all look at her in confusion as Brooke lets her go.

"What did she call Brooke Mistress?" Hunter asked.

Allison answered, "Wait, in the history of Queen Bailey. She saved a baby dragon name Moonstone. She made her the keeper of the ring. She maybe young but she's the only one who can open the chest."

Brooke looks at Moonstone and said, "Moonstone, I am not Queen Bailey. I am her next heir of the throne. I want you to open the chest and help us get the Ring of Truth."

Moonstone understands and nodded. She went towards the chest and blew a small sapphire blue flame at it. The diamonds glow and the chest open to reveal a single ring with blue diamond on it. Brooke picks it up and smiles happily, "We did it!"

Everyone, minus Tempest, cheered. Then Greg spoke in alarm, " _Guys! The drones spotted Wicked Ones coming to the area!_ "

"What?!" they all asked unison, "How many are we dealing with?!" Hunter asked.

" _Thousands! They're everywhere!_ " Greg said, " _Also, you have 45 minutes to get out of there. The Silver Moon is almost over!_ "

"We have to go, now!" Tempest orders. Everyone nodded and go but not before Hunter brought a magical card to send the chest to his room. They can't teleport out of there because the magical island doesn't let anyone get out the easy way only objects that can be send away but not send it here.

They all run outside and saw many Wicked Ones swarming near the ocean. "We have to get the ship!" Jacob said.

"How? The Wicked Ones are there so are the Cybertronians."

"And predacons." Tempest added as she feels Predaking, Darksteal and Skylynx close by.

Lotus looks at the battlefield and said, "We have to stop this."

* * *

Optimus and his team were fighting the Wicked Ones. Megatron was there along with his other warriors. They discovered this weird and powerful energy and decided to investigate it. They fought until Wicked Ones showed up and attacked them. Predaking was fighting them with his fire blaster. But they were over run by them and were surrounded.

A Wicked One looks at them and grins darkly, "You think you can defeat us? Ha! You can even trust yourselves!"

"What are you talking about?!" Smokescreen screams out.

The Wicked One looks at Predaking, "You believe that your _Master_ would help you bringing back your brethren? WRONG! The ones that were being cloned were destroyed by him after he realizes that your kind were too strong so he let the Autobots destroy them for him!" he laughed evilly when he felt Predaking's energon boiled. He then spoke evilly, "You're so easy to manipulate like the Council in Cybertron." That got everyone's attention, "Oh, you don't know? Well, let me tell you. The Council members were getting power hungry so we decided to corrupt them once we did the great and honorable Megatronus would help his people until we made him a fool and preventing him from being a prime! And letting him do our dirty work to bring war and death to his kind!" Everyone were shock to hear that and Megatron was furious because of them and wanted revenge. "You are here to find a magical jewel well if the others will never let you claim the royal jewels for yourselves, but neither will I!" He then chants a black hole spell sucking most of the vehicons and the insecticons. Everyone was holding on but Wicked Ones were trying to push them.

A different Wicked One laughs evilly, "There's no use! You will never esca-" he was cut off when a magical arrow strikes at him before turning him into dust. Everyo look up and saw Firelotus, Blackheart, Sorceress, Kyuubi, two big wolves and two girls wearing mask. There was even a reptile with wings with them.

"Stay away from them!" Firelotus yelled out, "It's true that Megatron tried to destroy project predacon but the predacons are alive. Me, Blackheart and Sorceress saved them and brought them to sanctuary away from the pain and lost but the one who are lost are you!" She fires an arrow at a Wicked One. He dodged but a different Wicked One got hit and turned into dust.

"Blackheart, get the ones that were sucked in the portal!" Firelotus ordered. Blackheart sighs in annoyance before jumping in the Black hole. In a few seconds, she got all the vehicons and the insecticons out by telling them to hold on to each others' servos while she guides them out. Sorceress summons a golden sphere and fires at the portal causing it to close.

Firelotus summons her blade, "Let's end this!" Blackheart summons her blade as she and Firelotus took down thousands of Wicked Ones. The two wolves used their sonic howls to take them down and the Kyuubi bites them. The girl in white summons ice shards and fired at the Wicked Ones causing them to turn into dust. The other girl jumps in the water and it forms a giant serpent and attacks them. Firelotus looks at the others and then Blackheart, "Sis! It's time to give them a boost!"

Blackheart looks at them and sighs. "Fine!" they muttered a spell and energy like force gives the Cybertronians and Predacons more power.

"I feel great!" Bulkhead grins as he fires his cannon at a nearby Wicked One that turned him to dust.

Everyone fought with all them hard and then suddenly the island started to shake. "We have to go now!" Firelotus ordered. They all made a run for it. The Wicked Ones follow but Blackheart uses a speed spell and they all got out. Once they did, the island disappeared. Everyone watched at the platform in amazement minus Blackheart.

"We did it!" Kyuubi cheered.

Sorceress smiles as she carries the baby reptile. Optimus saw something shiny and picks up, "What is this?"

Firelotus looks at him and her optics widen in shock when she saw he was holding a ring. "NO!" She tries to stop him but then suddenly the ring consumes Optimus with a blinding light and he saw something that should never be known. He saw Shimasani and him. Then the scene shows Shimasani having Firelotus and Orion. Once it was over, he looks at a nervous Firelotus in shock. "Firelotus? You are my sparkling?" Everyone, minus Blackheart and her friends, gasps in shock. How was that even possible?!

Firelotus backs away a bit and looks down sadly. Optimus was about to walk towards her but Blackheart came in front of him and punched him hard. He crashed into Bulkhead and Blackheart grabbed the ring and rushed to Firelotus and said, "Teleportus!" Everyone minus her and her friends was teleported back to there base but the predacons were somewhere on an island far away from the others. Blackheart and the others leave along with a shock, sad, and scared Firelotus.

* * *

 **Done! And Gabriel, thanks for the ideas of the Two Worlds I hope you can tell me about the skeleton monster and why is it going to the exit but not them anyways I'm not doing a Tara Duncan crossover instead I was thinking of the spells and magic that they use for someone. Anyways, that is all so bye!** **And Optimus didn't see Lotus human form as a teenager but a baby. That is all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Song from Moana "How Far I'll Go"** **Alessia Cara version**

* * *

Lotus was in her room. She was lying on her bed while hugging her legs. She was thinking about the events that just happen two days ago. Optimus knows now that she is his sparkling. He only knows her as Firelotus not Alexa Blackstone. Lotus sighs as she buries her face on her pillow. Jade or J was outside of Lotus's room. Wheelie and Emerald were outside too. They were worried for their friends. J sighs before looking at the two. "I'm going to talk to her. Go downstairs and keep an optic on Zoë, okay?"

They nodded before they went downstairs. J knocks at Lotus's door. "Lotus, can I come in?" the door slowly opens and J saw Lotus still in bed. Orion was the one who open the door. He was worried for his twin so it was best for J to comfort her. J sits next to Lotus as she strokes the techno-organic's hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Lotus mutters out.

J sighs, "Lotus…is this about your father, Optimus?" Lotus didn't say anything as she buries herself further to her pillow. J strokes her gently, "Lotus, I understand what's wrong. You're scared about Optimus almost knowing the truth about you. You wanted him to not know your existence so you can keep him safe. But you can't shun him. If you do, then you will lose him, like Shimasani."

Lotus looks at her foster mother curiously, "Even though he wasn't there for you and your brother. He will feel regret if you don't accept him back on your life. For example, try Tempest and her dad, Unicron."

Lotus sits up and looks at her curiously. "When Tempest was able to walk and talk, Unicron would go in to her mind and train her. Tempest would talk to me saying that Unicron is overtraining her."

"I remember that." Lotus smiles softly, "She would tell us in dinner time."

J nodded, "That's right and when I come home from work, I saw Tempest taking a nap on the couch and when she woke she said that Unicron made her do it but it was lie. She wanted to train with him so she can spend time with him and maybe get to know him better."

"Even when he tried to force her to be evil?" Lotus asked.

J giggles and nodded, "Yes when he tried Tempest would say no and the reason why she's saying no to him so he can call her instead of ignoring her." J cares Lotus's face and smiles, "You are special in many ways and I believe that your father, Optimus, must be feeling sad right now."

Lotus looks at her foster mom with a small smile before she hugs her happily. I chuckles and hugs her back. Then they heard knocking. They turn to the door to see Tempest, Taranee, and Zoë looking at them. Zoë waddles towards her mommy and was picked up by her, "Wotus not sad any mowe?"

Lotus smiles and nodded, "Lotus is no longer sad, Zoë."

Zoë cheers as she turns into her wolf pup mode and hugs Lotus. Everyone, minus Tempest, laughs happily. Lotus smiled at her family. They aren't her biological family but this is her real family. She wonders if her dad is alright.

* * *

Optimus was night patrolling the streets. The others were resting from their patrols. Optimus made sure to keep them safe and also he was thinking about Firelotus. When he touched that ring, he saw the past of Shimasani. She was searching for him and telling him that she was pregnant. She suffered all those years and Firelotus grew up with Blackheart. It was his fault that his family suffered. He wished that he could turn back time and be with Firelotus and her spirit brother Orion. He never forgives himself for the years he missed out. Optimus then remembers Titania. That strong girl was like another daughter to him. She made him feel like a father to her and she was special.

Optimus continues his night patrol before he heads back to base to rest. Once he did, he enters back to Unit E and transforms into his bot mode. He saw everyone just relaxing a bit. Miko was watching TV while Jack reads a book and Raf was on his computer. Ratchet came to Optimus, "Optimus, was there any Decepticon activities?"

Optimus shook his head, "No, not a single trace of decepticon activity." He said as he walks away. Ratchet sighs. He knows what's wrong with Optimus. After discovering that Firelotus was Optimus's daughter, things kind of gotten crazy. The Terror Twins were delighted to know that Firelotus is own team Autobot and they wonder if Blackheart should join. Miko asked if they are coming over since she wants to meet them up close. Optimus, on the other hand, felt guilty and ashamed. He blames himself of the death of Shimasani and leaving Firelotus alone with her spirit twin, Orion.

Ratchet went to him and spoke, "Optimus, it wasn't your fault that cause Shimasani's death."

Optimus sighs, "It is my fault. If only I could save her before…" Optimus turns away. Ratchet understood him and let him have some privacy.

As they were minding their own business, Miko change the channel of the TV and saw the Summer Concert at Sunny City. She squeals happily and that cause everyone to look at her. Bulkhead looks at her and asked, "Miko, what's wro-" he was interrupted when Miko hushed him.

Jack asked, "Why are y-" Miko hushed again.

"Quiet! The concert in Sunny City is about to start!" Everyone looks at the TV and saw many people at an outdoor concert. Then Alexa appeared on the stage, wearing a simple blue sundress. She wears strapped sandals and her hair flows like the wind.

Raf adjusted his glasses. "Isn't that one of Jack's cousins?"

Miko looks at the screen and gasps, "It is! It's Alexa!" Jack's eyes widen a bit before looking at the screen. The others wanted to see the concert too.

They watched Alexa holding a microphone and listens to music playing. It was calm and peaceful before she sings, "I've been staring at the edge of the water, 'long as I can remember, never really knowing why? I wish I could be the perfect daughter but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try."

Lotus walks to her right as she sings, "Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go where I long to be." She placed her fist on her chest as she looks at the crowd and smiled.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go!" then a magical ocean blue light came behind her and form an illusion of the ocean. Everyone awed at the 'special effects' as colorful sea creatures appeared and swam passed them. The Autobots were amazed to see that and Miko was grining like no tomorrow.

"Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh. Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh! I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island. Everything is by design I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island so maybe I can roll with mine."

Alexa looks at the crowd with determination, "I can lead with pride I can make us strong I'll be satisfied if I play along but the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?" She looks at the stary sky and sings, "See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding but no one knows, how deep it goes and it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me and let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"

Then suddenly a blue platform underneath Alexa as it floats up like a magic carpet, "See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes if the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know, how far I'll go!" As she finished, a light blue wave form from behind and turned into fireworks. Everyone cheered loudly. Miko cheers at the screen while everyone was amazed by that performance.

"Wow, just wow." Smokescreen spoke in awe.

"Jack, your cousin is awesome." Sideswipe said, "Can you ask her if she can make a concert for us?"

Jack gives him a look and saying, "I don't know if I can contact her or my other family."

"What about your mom?" Raf suggested. "Maybe she could call them."

Jack looks at him, "Why are you suggesting that?"

Raf looks at his laptop and stutters, "I-uh-well…"

Miko leans in and said, "He suggested it so he can see Tawanee again." Miko made a baby voice at Taranee's name.

Raf's face turns red, "What?! T-Tarane!? Oh no! It was just a suggestion!"

"A suggestion or an excuse to see Taranee again," Miko teased.

Raf face turned really red before he got up and closes his laptop as he rushed towards Bee, "I love to chat with you but I have to go!" Raf told Bee to transform. Once he did, Raf got inside and Bee drives Raf home.

Miko smiles, "YOU CAN"T HIDE YOUR LOVE FOREVER RAF!" she called. Jack face palm. If Tempest finds about this, he is so dead, literally.

* * *

Lotus and her friends were at the Amazon rainforest. D assigned their mission to retrieve a magical item. They were searching for a magical book that belong Queen Bailey that is called Suleykaar Lah meaning powerful magic in dragon. It holds all magical knowledge and its very powerful. It was hidden in a tree that is different from the rest.

"Why on earth would your ancestor hide a powerful and dangerous spell book in a jungle?" Hunter asked.

Brooke looks at the trees to see their differences, "Queen Bailey was known to be a very mysterious queen. She makes challenges for the worthy ones."

They decided to split up. Tempest and Lotus check the south while the others check the rest. Lotus and Tempest transforms into their bot mode and search for the magical book. Then they heard whimpering. Looking at each other, they followed the sound at a nearby tree. There they saw yellow and blue colored femme with blue eyes whimpering. She looks up at the two and yells as she backs away to a tree. Lotus raised her servos, "Hey, hey it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

The little femme looks up, "Y-you're not?" She whimpers out. Lotus nodded, "I'm Firelotus and this is my sister Blackheart."

Lotus gestured Tempest who nodded, "What's your name?"

"G-Goldensong,"

"That's a cute name." Lotus smiles, "Where are your creators?"

Goldensong sniffs, "G-gone," she whimpers again. Lotus looks at her sadly. She looks at Tempest with hopeful eyes.

Tempest saw that and sighs, "Fine,"

Lotus smiles and looks at Goldensong, "How would you like to live with us?" Goldensong looks at her hopefully and Lotus nodded. And the next thing they knew. Goldensong tackles Lotus with a hug as she cheers happily. Lotus's hugs back with a smile while Tempest stared at them blankly.

"Great job, can we go?" Tempest asked.

"Not just yet." Lotus said as she holds Goldensong.

Meanwhile, Brooke, Allison and Hinter were searching for the book. "Ugh! How hard is to find a tree that is different from the rest?" Hunter whines. "Can't you two use your magic to track it or summon it?"

Allison shook her head, "No can do. Queen Bailey made sure that her magical book has a protective spell on it so no one can summon it until they bond to it."

"Then how did D find out the location?"

"Queen Bailey made riddles that must be solved and D is solving it with all she's got."

Hunter groans before searching again. Brooke search at tree to tree until she stops to see a small tree. It was small and has few leaves on it. Brooke touches it and it notices it has a symbol of a dragon with a phoenix on its back. Her eyes widen in realization. "That's it!" She whispers. She backs away from the tree and said, "Earth, grass, flowers, and soil. Make this tree grow, make it grow to show its beauty to the world!"

With that spell, the tree grew really fast. As it grow and grow, colorful leaves appeared along with flowers. As it stopped, it made the other trees like dwarf size. Hunter's mouth dropped in pure shock and amazement when he saw that. Allison smiles widely when Brooke went to the tree and saw something attached to it. When she touched it, the branches removed themselves to reveal and big book that is gold with silver papers. The book is called the Suleykaar Lah and it was filled with magical wonders. Brooke grabs the book and the tree return back to its small form. "We did it!" Allison cheers.

"Good job," Tempest's voice said from behind. The three yelled in surprise before they turn to see Tempest and Lotus with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow dress with blue and yellow boots.

Lotus smiles at them, "Guys, say hello to Goldensong or Lyra her human name."

Goldensong waves at them happily. "Hi,"

"Wow, we found the Suleykaar Lah and a sparkling at the same day. This is one small world."

"Yes, yes it is." Allison said. "Come on, we have to head back to base."

"I'll call Jacob and Luna that we found the book and a new friend." Brooke smiles at Goldensong. They nodded and did what they are told.

* * *

At Harmony café, Hunter and Kai were serving coffee and tea to costumers. Brooke was baking cookies and sugar ponies. Indigo was at the cash-register and Titania was playing the piano to entertain the costumer. The song is called Breakaway by Kelly Carson. Ashley was playing with Cleo and Moonstone at her room.

Then Tempest and Lotus came in with Taranee, Zoë, Nova the cat and Goldensong. Wheelie was being carried by Zoe and Sakura and Emerald were hidden in Zoë's backpack. Indigo looks up and smiles, "Hi girls,"

"Hey Indigo, we're here to drop off Zoe and Goldensong to play with Ashley." Taranee said.

Indigo nodded, "Ashley's upstairs in her room, you know where it is, right Zoë?" Zoë nodded happily before going upstairs with Goldensong, Nova, Wheelie, and the Scraplets. "Do you girls want a drink?" Indigo asked.

"One Latte, one dark coffee and one ice tea please," Lotus said. "And three pieces of coconut cream pie."

Indigo nodded and points at the seat for the three girls to sit. Once they did, Tempest was glancing at the window. Kai came with their food. The mermaid was getting use to her new life at Sunny City. She practiced her water magic and she uses her singing to help entertain the customers.

As they ate, Lotus's phone rings. She answered and saw the text message from D. It said that the next jewel is a pair of magical sapphire high-heel sleepers. They look like Cinderella shoes but Queen Bailey's are magic. Their ability is to help the user to walk on water, lava or air. They are also powerful to cause earthquakes. They are strong and fashionable. Lotus looked at Tempest and nodded. Nodding, Tempest sends a telepathic message to Brooke, Hunter, Kai and the others. They all understood. Tempest and Lotus paid their food and told Taranee to watch over Zoë and Lyra. They went out while Brooke made doppelgangers of her, Kai, Titania, Indigo and Hunter at the back so they can help with the work. They secretly went out ad teleported to D's office. They were wearing their uniforms. They went to D and saw her looking at the screen.

"Alpha Squad," D said their team name. They are called the Alpha Squad since they are strong. "The magical slippers are called the Queen's Shoes since they are only worn by the queen. Anyways, they are located in Egypt. They are buried in a hidden oasis. I'll send you to the location and also proper altars."

"Wha?" Hunter was about to asked until D snaps her fingers. They were in Egypt and wearing loses clothing that keeps them cool. There were camels waiting for them with loads. They got on the camels. Greg and Janet shared their camel and as well as Titania and Indigo. If they were looking for a hidden oasis then that's Kai's job. Kai can sense any water from any location. She rides with Brooke as she guides them to the place. Hunter was sleeping at the camel's neck as the camel follows the others. Kai told everyone to stop and they got off the camels.

They watched as Kai points at the direction, "There, that's where the oasis." Kai looks at Brooke, "The oasis can only responds by the royal family only."

Brooke nodded and went to the direction of the water and said, "Oasis, I am Brooke Harmony, the next heir of Queen Bailey. I ask, with your permission, reveal yourself so I and my friends can retrieve the Queen's shoes." With that said the oasis revealed itself. It shows many beautiful trees, flowers, fruits and a big lake.

Hunter was amazed to see that, "Brooke, remind me not to mess with you and your family." He mutters. They all went to the oasis with the camels following them. Titania and Indigo let the camels drink up and the others search for the magical shoes.

"So…where do we start?" Hunter asked.

"The Queen's Shoes are known to be alive and they are known to be fancy dancers." Allison said.

"The shoes…dance?" Tempest looks at her strangely.

Allison shrugs, "D told me they can only stopped when the Queen is around or when she puts them."

Hunter scoffed, "Yeah right, magical shoes dancing on their own," Then they heard tapping from a distance. They turn to see two pairs of sapphire high-heel shoes tap dancing. Hunter stared at them in disbelief while the others, minus Tempest, stared at them amazed. They watched as the shoes went to Brooke and jumps at her hands, which she caught them.

"Well, that was easy." Brooke said.

Jacob turns to Hunter and said, "You were saying?"

Hunter stuck his tongue at him. Luna giggles at them. "We should call D and take us home."

"Can we rest for a while?" Titania asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Indigo added.

Lotus nodded, "They're right. Call D, we're going to take a break and head back home later."

They nodded and decided to rest for a while but they didn't know that the Cybertronians and Predacons were coming.

In a dark void of purple, black and grey, a big black ghostly silhouette figure was hunching over. It has tar like cloak, a dear skeleton head with long horns and sharp teeth. The eye sockets have black eyes under it. It sharps skeleton hands were scrapping themselves. A Wicked One hovers behind him, " **What did you find, my servent?** " he asked in a cold tone.

"Master, those magical beings are almost complete in collecting the Queen's jewels."

The giant turns his head like an owl and said, " **If they succeed, they will close this portal forever! You know how hard it is to make a small crack for my subjects up escape! Find those beings and destroy them! They cannot win this war! I must rule this puny world for I am The Wicked King!** "

The Wicked One bowed, "Yes Master." He said before flying away leaving the Wicked King to be angry.

* * *

 _ **Next one will be soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger I was out of time and the next one is where Lotus meets her dad. Gabriel I hope you have more ideas to for this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

At the middle of the night, the gang was setting up camp. They started a little bonfire and were resting up. Tempest and Lotus were still in their mode as they watch their friends relax in the oasis. Luna, Jacob and Hunter were in their beast form as they relax under a tree. Titania and Indigo were in their bot mode. Titania's bit mode resembles to Optimus but more feminine. Her helm is like his but it was red with blue flames. Her weapon is a Gatling gun. Indigo's resembles to Soundwave's but hers is also feminine. Her color is indigo and her visor covers her optics but not her mouth. Her weapon is a rifle that has thermal and night vision telescope attached to it. Brooke was putting on the Queen's Shoes and tested them out in the water. Kai, in her mermaid form, was making sure that Brooke wouldn't get hurt when she uses the magical shoes. Greg and Janet were collecting some samples of the oasis and study them. Janet wonders if some of these plants would make great herbal tea or bath.

Allison was reporting the mission to D in her magical orb, "Yes, Mistress. We retrieved the Queen's Shoes."

" _Great Job_ ," D said, " _You can stay there and rest. The Oasis will protect from the Wicked Ones._ "

Allison nodded before letting the orb disappeared. Then she heard Hunter yelp. She turned to see him looking at her bag, "You bag just moved!"

Everyone looks at the bag to see it move a bit. They got closer and saw a little fairy coming it, she has an icy blue coloring and she looks at them with a smile, "Hi Allison!"

"Flurry Snow! What are you doing here?" Allison asked as Flurry Snow hovers in front of her.

"I wanted to come to help you." Flurry Snow said, "You're always busy and you never let me come."

"Because Mistress D told me you are still too young and if she finds out-" Allison was cut off when an orb appeared with D's face on it.

" _Don't worry, Allison._ " D said, " _Flurry Snow can stay with you in this mission._ " She said before the orb disappeared.

"That's taken care off." Tempest mutters before she up, "I'm going to patrol for a bit. You wanna come?" She asked her sister. Lotus smiles and nodded before getting up.

Titania and Indigo came to them, "Can we come!?" they made puppy dog eyes.

Tempest sighs, "Fine." The two grinned before they transform into their predacon dragon form. Lotus and Tempest transform into their predacon mode before taking off. Lotus soared through the sky with grace and agility while Tempest just flying casually. Orion was flying ahead of his sister while he scenes any Wicked Ones.

Tempest stops before looking down and sends a telepathic message to the three, " _I can sense hundreds of Wicked Ones coming and they're not the only ones here._ "

Lotus looks at her and sends a telepathic message, " _My dad is here?_ "

" _Yup along with his team, the Decepticons and the Predacons,_ " Tempest answered.

" _How do they keep coming back together?_ "

" _If I knew then I would choke myself._ " Tempest grumbles before diving down followed by Lotus. Once they did, the two femmes saw them battling the Wicked Ones. He two femmes looked at each other and nodded before they transformed into their bot form. They landed on the ground and started firing their weapons. Lotus and Tempest fired their magical arrows while Titania and Indigo were still in their beast mode use their fire power to burn them.

"Hey Optimus!" Sideswipe yells out as he dodged a Wicked One, "Your daughter is awesome!"

Before Optimus could speak, Lotus summons her Comet Saber and slashed a Wicked One in half. Tempest lets out a horrific scream that destroyed hundreds of Wicked Ones. Titania and Indigo burned the rest but more kept coming.

Tempest summons her Dark Comet Saber and slashed a Wicked One in half. She looks at the Wicked Ones before looking at her sister. Lotus saw this and nodded. They raised their sabers and stab them to ground causing a whirl wind of sands to surround all of them. Once it was cleared, they were gone and the Wicked Ones were shrieking angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter was napping peacefully. Brooke puts the magical shoes inside a boax and will be transfer back to base. Then he heard a loud swoosh. He lifts his head and saw the four girls and the Cybertronians plus Predacons there. The others were wearing their masks while Jacob and Luna stayed in their beast mode with Hunter. Hunter looks at the big bots and they looked at him until he said, "Sup."

"Hey," Sideswipe, Sunstreak, Mudflap and Skids greeted back.

Brooke went over to Tempest and Lotus and used their code names, "Blackheart, Firelotus. Did something happen that made you bring them?" she gestured the big bots.

Tempest nodded with her arms cross, "Forgive us, Sorceress. But since Firelotus is related to him," Tempest points her thumb at Optimus harshly, "We have to do what was best…even though I wanted them dead." They gave her a strange look while some gave her a fearful look.

Brooke shook her head as she looks at the leaders, "You three have questions about the Wicked Ones I presume?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, they seem to know about the events that happen…many years ago."

Brooke nodded and went to the water. Kai emerges out of the water in her mermaid form and everyone was shock and surprise to see a human with a fish tail. "This is Aquamarine. We saved her from MECH when they tried to study her or worst experiment her."

Brooke kneels close to the water and outstretches her hand. Kai holds her hand with a smile, "My family and friends were keeping her safe ever since."

"Your family?" Optimus asked. He then was startled when he felt a nudge on his back. He turns to see the red predacon dragon with blue flames. The other predacon that is indigo colored was standing next to Soundwave and his minicons.

"Is there something wrong with these predacons?" Sunstreak asked, "They seem…weird."

Predaking glares at him, "They are not weird, they are special." He growls at the yellow bot, before Sunstreak would speak. Brooke chuckles softly. They all turn to the human girl as she sits on the ground elegantly like princess.

"He is right," Brooke's lips twitched to a smile, "These predacons are special. Am I correct? Skybreaker? Stormwave?"

The two grinned before the two transform into their bot mode. Optimus was shock to see it was Titania and Soundwave…well. Since we can't see his shock expression let's just say he's 'shock' too. Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Medusa and Laserbeak were shock to see Indigo again.

"Hi!" they greeted with a grin.

Beofre anyone could speak, Bulkead picks up Titania and gives her a bear hug, "HAHA! Skybreaker!" Titania burst into laughed happily. Bee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack were happy to her again.

Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Medusa and Laserbeak went to Indigo and were happy to see her. Breakdown smirks as he nudges Dreadwing, who smiled.

"They know each other?" Darksteel whispers to Skykynx.

"Yes," Tempest appeared behind them. They yelped as Darksteel jumps in Skylynx's arms. They looked at Tempest in shock expression. "They know each other since they were taken care by them."

Megatron glanced at Soundwave. The Communication Officer pats Indigo's helm gently as she hugs him happily. "I wasn't aware of Stormwave's presence."

"Yeah…she kinda sneaked in, like me." Hunter said.

The Decepticons and Autobots looked at him, "You sneaked in my ship?" Megatron narrows his optics at him.

"Duh! How else would I watch Predaking beating up Starscream?"

Starscream glares at him, "WHAT?!"

"I said: How else would I watch Predaking beating up Starscream? And might I say, you really have a loud 'scream'! Get it? Since you're name is Star-SCREAM! HA!"

The Terror Twins, Darksteel, Skylynx, Mudflap and Skids burst into fist of laughter as Starscream glares at him.

Predaking looks at Tempest and said, "You spoke that there were other predacon survivors?"

Tempest groans mentally and nodded, "Yes, we kept them safe and protected by danger."

Smokescreen and Titania high-fived before Smokescreen looks at Tempest, "Hey Tempest, if Optimus is Firelotus sire and Skybreaker is his adopted daughter and Soundwave adopted Stormwave…does that mean Soundwave is you-" he was cut off and froze in fear when he saw a really dark side of Tempest.

Tempest was giving him a deadly glare. Her body was surrounded by a deadly dark purple/black aura and she let out a deep and menacing growl in a deep menacing tone, " **Talk one more and THAT would be your last!** "

Like Scooby-Doo, Smokescreen was on the arms of Bulkhead as they shivered in fear along with the others minus the ones who aren't scared, "I'll shut up now." Smokescreen whispers in fear. Tempest calms herself before she walks away and sits on a big rock.

Hunter chuckles, "You should never insult the Daughter of Chaos."

They all look at him, "Wait…did you just say: Daughter of Chaos?" Bee asked fearfully.

Hunter nodded, "Yup, she is the only sparkling of the Chaos Binger aka Unicron."

There was a dead silence until Prowl glitches and fainted while the others looked ta him in shock, "He's right," Allison said, "Blackheart here is the deadliest offspring of a God."

"Oh scrap." Smokescreen mutters before being dropped by Bulkhead.

* * *

 **Sorry, I gotta cut this short but I'll post the next one on Friday. Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lotus and her friends were sitting near the lake as they face the Cybertronians and Predacons. They wanted answers about what really happen.

"Okay, since you obviously want some answers, we'll tell you." Hunter said as lies on the ground.

"Tell us about what happen at the councils," Optimus asked, "What really happened?"

Brooke shrugs, "We wish we could but Mistress D knows all the answer."

"Who's Mistress D?" Smokescreen asked curiously.

"Mistress D is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the magical race." Allison explains, "She's has all the answers that can be answered."

"Great call her so we can get answers." Wheeljack said.

" _How about I show you._ " A voice in their head said and suddenly a bright light came and they were teleported into D's office. They saw D on her desk with Ted, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Mistress D," Allison bowed, "I believe you know what they want."

D nodded and gestured the team to leave, "I will handle them just relax for a bit." The teens nodded and walked away. Optimus watched as Titania and Lotus leaves the room with the others. As they left, D snaps her fingers and big chairs appeared. "Please sit,"

They all sit on the soft chairs, "Now, you all are wondering about the councils. Am I right?" they nodded, "Well, for starters, you all have to know about the origin of magic." They looked at each other then to her, "Long ago before technology was even born, magical beings called Lah Mu. We were at peace and we are ruled by one queen name Bailey. She has magic that is too powerful for anyone."

"How come she's so powerful?" Bee asked.

D answered, "It's because she was born by a celestial comet that came to earth and she was made to be queen."

"How can-" Smokescreen was about to asked when D raised her hand.

"Ask that question and I will silence you forever," she warned and Smokescreen shuts up.

Starscream scoff, "As if you can silence someone forever." D narrows her eyes and suddenly a zipper appeared on Starsceam's mouth and zips shut. Stascream lets out a muffled scream as he tries to unzip his mouth but it was zipped tight. The Terror Twins, Darksteel, Skylynx, Mudflap and Skids laugh at him.

D clears her throat, "Anyways, when Queen Bailey was born. She ruled the magical kingdom with peace and equality. Her magical jewels were made by her and give her access to use them but unfortunately there was a tyrant king name Wayne." The Terror Twins, Darksteel, Skylynx, Mudflap and Skids snickers at the name, "He fell in love with Bailey but not just her beauty but her power." D said, "He went to her domain and asked Bailey for her hand in marriage but she refused."

"Why?" Predaking asked.

"His heart is not pure and she cannot marry him. Enrage, King Wayne will make him his queen and be the ruler of the magical race. And then he started to change," D turns away and continues, "He made a deal with rouges. They are mythical creatures who only purpose is to kill and steel. They wanted power and riches so they made a deal with King Wayne. But King Wayne didn't stop there. He made a deal with dark beings. He traded his soul for dark powers."

"Wait…he gave away his spark for power?" Sunstreak looks at her in shock, "And I thought Megatron was dark." He mutters, earning a glare from Megatron.

"Thus creating the Wicked King," D sighs as she turns to them, "He and his army marched towards Queen Baily's kingdom and a battle started. Queen Bailey needed to protect her kind and so she gathered the four most powerful mages and they created a portal. With Queen Baily's magical jewels, they sealed them away to another dimension and locking them forever."

"Awesome," The Terror Twins, Darksteel, Skylynx, Mudflap and Skids muttered out in awe.

D nodded, "Yes but to keep the portal lock, they have to hide Queen Bailey's jewels. The mages have to be separated in order to protect the magical race and themselves. Queen Bailey made sure the magical race have each clan to protect themselves form danger and also keeping the balance." D looks at them, "Queen Bailey went into hiding and never seen again. She doesn't want her people to be endangered ever again but soon humans started to come and some knows our existence and started to hunt us down like animals."

D's hair turned red as well as her eyes, "And then they use the dragon's skulls and their helmets and hunting down until we are extinct." Dark clouds form inside the room and some were getting scared. D calms down and said, "But as you know, Queen Baily was with us back then and gave use ability to disguise the dragons into humans and made a dimension for magical beings only."

"Wow, Queen Baily has a kind spark." Bulkhead said.

D nodded, "Yes and may she rest in peace." She said solemnly.

"Oh…" Bulkhead rubs his neck, "Sorry."

"It's okay," D nodded, "Her life was good but she did have next generations to the throne."

"Wait!" Sideswipe sits up, "You're telling us there's a next heir to the throne?"

D nodded, "Yes and she was here few minutes ago."

Optimus looks at her and thinks about the ones who were with them. There was Firelotus, Blackheart, Titania and her cousin Indigo, two wolves and a fox, a girl with red hair and another girl with icy blond hair, a boy and Sorceress. Optimus thinks clearly and remembers how Sorceress was powerful to take down many Wicked Ones. He looks at D and spoke, "Sorceress is the heir, am I correct?"

D smiles, "Correct, she is the next heir of the throne and she is the one who took care of Skybreaker and Stormwave."

"She took care of them?" Arcee was impressed, "Hmm, I like her already."

D nodded, "Yes and she is can be dangerous too. But she needs to be after all, the Wicked King is figuring a way out of his prison."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"Somehow, something or someone was able to make a small crack from the lock and few Wicked Ones escape." D looks at them, "The only way to make more Wicked Ones to escape is make someone have negative feelings. One was able to leave earth and went to your planet, Cybetron and corrupted your council, believing that they are Gods since they have the power. Their greed got the best of them and it somehow made the crack slightly bigger but their job wasn't finish yet." She looks at Megatron, "They needed more so when your friend Megatron wanted to have equality. A Wicked One corrupted his mind and cause him to be like…that." She gestured Megatron's form. "His rage was enough to make the crack bigger for more to come out but when Predaking came. The Wicked Ones push the rage further by using someone who is ancient and more powerful. They use you Megatron to see false visions of Predaking betraying you. The Wicked Ones grew stronger and you all grew weaker."

"Wait if you knew this, why didn't you tell us?" Bee asked.

D turns to him, "Do you believe us if we tell you?"

"She has a point," Mudflap said. The Vehicons agreed with him.

D sighs and said, "I hope this clears your processors."

"Yes it did," Breakdown said.

"And its time for all of you to leave and never interfere us again," D smiles causally, "Goodbye." She was about to teleport them home when everyone stood up.

"Wow, wow, wow! You can't make us leave!" Sunstreak said.

D looks at him, "Why is that?"

"Because I didn't get to know Firelotus yet!" he said.

D raised a brow, "Is that the reason?"

Bee elbows him with a glare. Optimus steps in and spoke, "No, my team and I wish to join this battle and hope to bring peace…and also seeing my daughter."

D stares at him before looking at Megatron, "What about you?"

"I wish to join this battle so I can destroy for ruining my chances to be Prime." Megatron said angrily, wanting to destroy those Wicked Ones so badly.

D looks at Predaking, "And you?"

"Blackheart said that there are surging predacons and I wish to see them."

D stared at them blankly before sighing in annoyance, "Fine, you win. You can help us but if you betray us I will curse you all."

"No back talk here, Mam." Crosshair said.

"Good, Endarei come to my office." D said. Then a big dragon appeared and everyone was shock and some were scared of her.

Endarei looks at and said, "You wish to see me, Milady?"

"Take them to the garden. The teens are there and I think you should turn in your human disguise." Starscream lets out a muffled screamed and points at his zip mouth. D sighs and snaps her finger and the zipper was gone.

Endarei nodded before turning into her human form. Everyone minus D looks at her in amazement. "Follow me." She said before walking away. They followed her as they were lowered down by the platform before walking again. The exited D's office and saw the base was big really really big. There many pillars made super and gold. There were floating candles in the ceiling and the night sky was there like an illusion. They even saw many mythical beings there too. The Terror Twins, Mudflap, Skids, Darksteel, Skylynx, Smokescreen and Bee were amazed to see since they are more curious and the others were amazed.

Then they enter a chamber that was filled with nature and life. They saw fairies, pixies and sprits everywhere. Then they saw the teens. Hunter, still in his fox form, looks at them and said, "Hey there here."

The teens turn to them. Tempest narrows her eyes and some bots and cons flinched. Hunter snickers, "Still afraid of Unicron's Daughter?"

Brooke shook her head and sighs, "Sorry about that. Kyuubi can be like that sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Hunter gives her the look, "I don't see you get punched in the face by her." He points his paw at Tempest who just grunted.

Allison shook her head, "Kyuubi, you know how Blackheart gets when someone mentions...you know...D-A-D."

"You know I have audios, right?" Tempest mutters out and Allison chuckles nervously.

Optimus looks at Lotus as she was with Tempest, "Firelotus…I wish to speak with you alone." Firelitus nodded.

Then Sunstreak appeared, "You know after your talk with your Sire why don't you and I-" he stopped when he was forcefully pulled away from her. He was faced by Blackhear/Temepst as she punches him in the stomach/fuel tank that caused him to hold it then she elbows his face hard and it cause him to look up in pain and then the Daughter of Chaos Judo flips him. Sunstreak crashed on the ground on his back as he fell into unconsciousness. Everyone, minus her friends, stared at her in shock. Vehicons steps back away from her while Starscream hides behind Breakdown.

Allison clears her throat, "So…you two should catch up will we deal with…that." She gestured the injured Sunstreak. Lotus nodded and gestured her father to follow her.

Once they were far, Rumble and Frenzy poke the unconscious Sunstreak. Hunter smirks at them and turns to the other, "It's refreshing when she hurts someone that is not me," He said. They stared at him awkwardly before turning back to the three.

"I think he's offline." Rumble said as he pokes Sunstreak's face.

"He's fine," Frenzy said as he lifts Sunstreak's arm before dropping it. "I think."

The Cybertronians and Predacons looks at Tempest then back to Sunstreak and then to Tempest again. They are now terrified of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was with his daughter Firelotus. It's been sixteen years since he last saw his lover, Shimasani. He didn't know that she was carrying his children. Firelotus and Orion were born and Orion became Firelotus entity. He looks at her as she talks to those creature called fairies. He needs to make things right. Optimus looks at her and said, "Firelotus," Firelotus turns to him as the fairies flies away, "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you or Orion…I should have been-"

Firelotus raised her servo to stop him, "I know what are you going to say and that I already forgave you." Optimus looks at her in shock, "Ever since I was little, I always wanted to know about my birthparents. Orion was my only family that I know and he was there for me. You left mother to stop the war and I understand. You were afraid of losing her and us." Firelotus made a small smile, "And I always miss you, Sire."

Optimus was shock and before he could speak, Firelotus embraces him with a hug. Optimus looks at her softly before making a small smile and hugs her gently. As they let go, they heard a Starscream screaming for help. They looked at each other before going after the sound. Once they, they saw an enraged Blackheart holding the neck of a screaming and terrified Starscream and her other hand was ignited with dark energon. The others were at the sidelines, watching with amusement. Sunstreak is still unconscious. Darksteel and Skylynx were encouraging Blackheart to end him. Then Firelotus steps in, "Enough Blackhear," she ordered.

Blackheart glares at her and growls before glaring at Starscream, " **Insult my sister again and your death will be painful!** " She growls dangerously before she slams Starscrem to ground before stomping on him, causing him to yell in pain. She stomps away with a growl as a dangerous aura surrounds her.

Ironhide looks at the half-dead Starscream and smirks, "I like her." He mutters.

Kyuubi looks at him, "Yup, that's Blackheart for ya, beautiful as a flower, deadly as predacon."

"Hey, I have a question." Smokescreen spoke.

"Is it involves us or magic?" Blackheart asked rudely as she sharpens her Dark Comet Saber.

"Well, it's about Firelotus." He gestured her, "If she's a techno-organic…what's her human identity."

"Smokescreen, don't ask that." Arcee scolded.

Firelotus and Blackheart look at each other and Blackheart nodded slowly. Firelotus looks at them, "If you want to know my human identity then answer this. Who was the girl that visits Jackson Darby on his summer break?"

The Autobots look at her in shock. "Wait…how do you know about Jack-" Bumblebee's optics widen in shock and looks at Firelotus, "Alexa!"

"Wait, Alexa as in Jack's cousin!" Bulkhead looks at her in shock.

"I prefer Lotus now since my mother named me Firelotus." She said.

"If Firelotus is Alexa and Blackheart must be…" Smokescreen froze as he turns and looks at a blank face Blackheart, "T-Tempest?"

Tempest looks at him blankly and said, "Congratulation, you figure out the answer."

"Who's Alexa and Tempest?" Hound asked.

"Alexa and Tempest are both humans and they are Firelotus and Blackheart." Kyuubi said, "And also Unicron is the father of a techno-organic."

And Prowl glitches again and fainted with the process that he couldn't hold. The others were so shock that they have nothing to say. Blackheart or Tempest said, "Well, that went well."

* * *

 **To be continue.**

 **Gabriel I am not sure if I can make the rated M thing it scared me now and disturbed me. Also, sorry for the late update, the electricity went out because there was unexpected heavy rainfall. I'll post next week. And it's almost my birthday I'm turning 18. Review or favorite.**


	18. Chapter 18

At the Mystic Base, Optimus was getting to know his daughter Lotus, who is now in her human form. She was sitting on his shoulder as she tells him her life with her new family. Hunter, Jacob and Luna show the others about their powers. Smokescreen thought it was really cool since he never seen humans do anything like that. Tempest, in her human form, was napping on the grass. No one dared to disturbed her, otherwise they be dead. Greg was tinkering with his gadget while Wheeljack was interested on the human males work. Janet, Kai, Brooke, Allison and Luna were talking with Arcee as they were having their girl time.

Jacob was explaining magical creatures to Smokescreen since the rookie was interested in learning as well as Bee, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids. Sunstreak, Prowl and Starscream were awake but they stayed away from Tempest. Hunter was hanging out with Steve. The others minus his friends don't know why Hunter hangout with him but Steve thinks it was cool to have Hunter as a friend.

Titania and Indigo were having a great time with their family. Then Lelouch came in. The Cybertronians and Predacons look at the man in confusion, "Lotus, who is this man?" Optimus asked.

"Sire, this Lelouch-Strife. He's my adopted father and Tempest's stepfather." Lotus explains as she jumps off of Optimus's shoulder and lands on the ground easily. She went to him and greeted him with a hug.

As they let go, Lotus introduce. "Everyone this is Lelouch, Lelouch meet my Sire." She gestured Optimus.

Lelouch nodded, "Nice to meet you Sir."

"Likewise," Optimus nodded with a kind smile.

The Terror Twins, Mudflap and Skids look down at Lelouch, "So this is the guy who took care of Lotus and Tempest?" Sunstreak asked, "He's doesn't look dangerous."

"Oh, so you rather see me in my other form?" Lelouch asked before he turned into a huge wolfdragon. Everyone, minus Lotus, Tempest, their friends, Optimus, Tarn, Soundwave, Megatron and Dreadwing, screamed when they saw Lelouch's form.

Tempest woke up and called in annoyance, "Dad!"

Lelouch turned back to his human form and smirks, "Did I scare ya?"

"YES!" Sunstreak and Sideswipe yelled unison as they cling on Bulkhead. Starscream was on the arms of Breakdown as he stared at the human fearfully.

"Anyways, there are two little girls missing you teens." Lelouch smiles as his eyes shine. Then they heard two happy squeals. They look at the trees and the teens saw Ashley and Zoë running towards them. Ashley hugs her cousin Brooke and Zoë jumps at the arms of Lotus.

"Who are they?" Smokescreen asked curiously. He never saw human sparklings before.

"Guys, this is Ashley, Brooke's cousin, and Zoë, Tempest's stepsister and Lotus's foster sister." Jacob explains.

Zoë giggles happily and then she saw Tempest lying on the grass. She jumps off of Lotus's arms and went to her. The bots were about to stop the girl but she jumps and Tempest's arms were raised as she caught Zoë. Tempest blank face meets Zoë's cheerful face. Tempest spoke dully, "Never, do that, again." Zoë laughs happily as she kicks her legs in the air. The bots sigh in relief and Hunter chuckles at them. They looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, Temp maybe a Sorceress of Darkness but she has a gentle spark," Hunter turns to Tempest, "Am I right Temp-WOW!" Hunter ducked in time when Tempest threw a big rock at him. It smashed to a boulder as the two shattered into pieces.

Everyone looks at the broken rocks before looking at Tempest. She was holding a happily Zoë as the dark techno-organic gave everyone a blank look, "Anyone else?"

No one answer, they didn't want to mess with her. Then Taranee came with Cleo in her panther form, Wheelie, Moonstone the baby dragon, Goldensong in her human form, Sakura and Emerald the Scraplests and Nova the cat.

"Hello everyone," Taranee greeted them a kind smile.

"Hey Taranee!" Titania and Indigo smile at her.

"Who's that?" Breakdown asked.

Greg points at Taranee, "That's Taranee. Tempest's other stepsister and Lotus's foster sister."

Steve looks at Wheelie, "Hey isn't that Wheelie?" he whispers to a con.

The con known as L1NK or Link looks at Wheelie, "Yeah, you're right."

Breakdown heard them and looks at Wheelie, "It's been a while, Wheelie."

Wheelie looks at the Decepticons and greeted plainly, "Oh, it's you guys."

"Wait, you know him?" Ironhide points at Wheelie.

Breakdown nodded, "Yup, he was one of us until he left."

"I did and I was found my Lotus." He gestured Lotus. Lotus nodded with a smile.

Sunstreak and Sideswipe look at him in shock and both said unison, "Lucky."

"So you've been living with her and her family?" Arcee asked.

"Yup and they treat me fairly." Wheelie said as Zoë went to him and hugs him, "Wow! And I also I have to keep an eye on her while the others are gone." Wheelie smile as Zoë giggles happily.

Cleo nuzzles Titania happily. "I miss you too, Cleo."

"What does Cleo do?" Skids asked. Cleo stared at him before transforming into her minicon/sparkeater form and roars at them. The Terror Twins, Starscream, Mudflap and Skids along with the Vehicons scream on top of their lungs. Titania chuckles at them "Okay, girl, knock it off." Cleo stops roaring and grins at them.

Predaking went over to Lotus and spoke, "Lotus, Tempest spoke that you and your friends have the other surviving predacons. Is it true?"

Lotus could see hope in his eyes. Lotus knows he longs to see his kind rise again. Lotus looks at him nodded, "Yes, they are safe in the garden, a haven for them to rise."

Predaking smiles, "Can you take me and my brethren there?"

Brooke walks over to Lotus and looks at him, "Sure, we can take you guys." Predaking was grateful and was about to thank them but stops when Brooke said, "Until we find Tempest."

"Why?" Prowl asked, "She's over…there?" Prowl was looking at the direction where Tempest was but soon saw that she was gone, "How did she?"

"Yeah…I don't think Tempest wants you three go to garden," Hunter said, "After all, they were almost killed."

Lotus sighs, "Finding Tempest is going to be hard."

"Why?" Hound asked, "Can't you just track her?"

Janet spoke, "We tried but Tempest can hide her tracks and her signature."

"And we need her to open the portal for the garden." Brooke added, "It can only be open if there are three of us."

"Oh great! How are we going to find her now?" Darksteel whined.

Hunter casually steps in and said, "No need too." He looks at Ashley and Zoë, "Hey girls." The two little girls look at him, "Do you want help Predaking see his family?" The two look at Predaking before looking at Hunter while nodding happily with a smile, "Great! Now go find Tempest and beg her to let Predaking see his family!"

The two raised their arms and cheered before turning into their wolf pup forms and went out while barking happily. They watched as the two run off before they look at Hunter.

"Dude, I don't think they can-" Greg was cut off when Hunter held up three fingers as he counted them backwards in 3…2…1.

Then a flash of dark purple came and they turn to see a grumpy Tempest and two cheerful pups. Tempest glares at Hunter, "I don't know how you influence them but well played Cipher, well **played** indeed." She growled the last part before turning to Brooke and Lotus, "Let's just get this over with."

Lotus and Brooke nodded before they readied themselves. Their hands glowed and a portal appeared, "Let's go." Brooke said as she enters the portal along with her friends. The others followed her and they were in a big forest fill of life.

"Wow," Bee spoke in awe.

"You said it, Bee." Smokescreen awed.

Then they heard something. Lotus and her friends watched as they turn to see nothing then they heard laughter. Then a rock hits Starscream on the head so hard that it made him fall with a scream of pain. Darsteel laughs before looking up, "Where did it come-WOW!" he was cut off when he saw something that made his spark skips a beat. Sitting on top of a cliff was a beautiful femme predacon. Her color is lavender and sky blue.

She looks at them with a wicked yet cheerful smile. "Hello~" she sang before she jumps off and lands with grace. Darksteel stared at her with a gawking looking.

Janet went to the predacon and smiled, "Hi Lunarwind."

Lunarwind looks at Janet and picks her up, "Janie! I missed you so much! Did anyone try to hurt you? If they did, tell me so I can kill them." She giggles happily yet it sounded like a threat.

Janet pats Lunarwind's face, "I'm fine, Lunarwind."

Lunarwind smiles before putting down Janet. She then turns to the others, "Why are they here, Janie?"

"There here so they can meet the others." Janet explains, "By the way, how's Solarflare doing?"

Lunarwind giggles, "She's doing fine! Do you want me to call her?"

"I don't think that such a-" Janet was cut off when Lunarwind yelled out, " **SOLARFLARE! WE HAVE GUESTS!** "

Her yell was heard from miles and everyone covered their audios and ears. Then they heard a loud roar. They look up to see a red and yellow predacon dragoness. She transforms and landed on Starscream, who was about to get yup but soon was slam back down by the predacon's bot mode. The predacon name Solarflare looks at everyone and spoke, "Who're the fresh metals?"

Lunarwind leans in, "These are new friends!" she said cheerfully. She then grabs Optimus's arm and points at him, "Oh! Say hello to Lotus's Sire!"

Solarflare narrows her optics at Optimus, "You mean the mech that abandon Lotus as a sparkling and letting her carrier die?" she looms at him, "Why is he even here?" she growls.

Lotus turns into her bot mode came in front of Solarflare, "Solarflare, I forgive him and we're showing them the others so please don't hurt him."

Solarfalre snarls at Optimus before turning away and marched away. Lunarwind grins before going after Solarflare. Starsceam slowly got up but he still felt hurt from Solarflare. "Is she always like this?" Smokescreen asked Tempest as she turns into her bot form.

Tempest shrugs and said dully, "Sometimes, come one. The others are not far." She started walking. Everyone follows her. They walk for a while until they reach a clearing that has a big lake with a small island that has a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow," Bee awed.

Then they heard growls. They all look around to see predacons coming out from trees and transforming. Then little sparklings came out. Predaking felt a swell of pride when he saw his kin were alright. Then they saw a golden predacon femme in her bot mode was walking towards them. Behind her were a wolf predacon femme and a Cybertronian femme.

Lotus smiles at her and said, "Hello Aurora."

Aurora smiles at her, "Hello Lotus, how are you and your friends?"

"We're good." Lotus said, "Guys, this is Aurora. She is the leader of the surviving predacons."

Tempest steps in, "Aurora, Solarflare, Lunarwind and Silvernight are the original predacons that survive the Great Cataclysm."

"Why are they here, exactly?" Aurora asked.

Hunter points at Predaking, "This guy, Predaking, wants to meet you and your kin along with these guys." He points at the others.

Aurora looks at Predaking and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Predaking."

Predaking looks at Aurora in amazement. He looks at Aurora if she was a priceless gem. Predaking looks at Aurora and nodded, "It is an honor to meet you, Aurora."

"Likewise," Aurora smiles at him.

Sunstreak saw a femme and grins when she saw another beautiful face. He went to her and greeted, "Hey there."

The femme looks at him wearily, "Uh…hi?"

"The names Sunstreak, what's your designation?"

"Shadowrunner," The femme name Shadowrunner leans backs a bit.

"That's a pretty name." he winks at her, "I was thinking if you give me a private-" he was cut off when Solarflare came in front of Sunstrak and gave him a hard punch on the face as he was sent flying towards the lake and crash on it.

Solarflare roars at him, " **KEEP YOUR FILTHY SERVOS OFF FO HER!** "

The Cybertronians and the three Predacons look at Solarflare warily before Greg said, "Yeah…forgot to mention that Solarflare is overprotective on Shadowrunner and Lunarwind is also protective on her."

Goldensong taps Tempest's ped, "Can I be in my Cybertronian form, please?"

Tempest nodded and snaps her digits. Goldensong turns into her bot mode and giggles happily. The Cybertronians and the three Predacons were shock to see that.

Brooke explains, "Goldensong was actually a cybertronain and Tempest and Lotus uses their magic to make a human disguise for her."

"Amazing," Drift said.

The Predacon Sparklings saw new friends and decided to meet them. They sniff, nudge and nip at them. Starscream was terrified at them as some were biting his leg. Lotus went to Optimus and said, "Sire, I want you to show you something."

Optimus nodded and followed his daughter as the others watched as the sparklings torment Starscream. Lotus leads her dad to an area that has name flowers and trees. There was a tombstone that has the name of Shimasani on it.

"This is where we buried my carrier." Lotus said, "I wanted her to be buried where I could always visit her."

Optimus looks at the tombstone, "Shimisani," he whispers as he kneels down, "I am so sorry. I-I should have return to you. I wish I could turn back time…I would have saved you." A gentle breeze brushed him and Lotus.

Lotus smiles softly and whispers, "Mom says she forgives you, Sire."

Optimus looks at her and the tombstone and smiles softly, "I love you, Shimasani."

Lotus watched as her dad stood up and went to her. He gave her a gentle hug as they walked back to the others. They saw them watching Starscream being use as a tag of war by the predacon sparklings. Shadowrunner has Ashley and Zoë in her servos as they cheered the sparklings. Tarn was besides her making sure that Solarflare or Lunarwind don't know that he is looking at Shadowrunner with interest.

This was a good day for them, all of them minus Starscream who is being tormented by the predacon sparklings.

* * *

 **Done, please review or favorite. Thank you Gabriel for the ideas of more jewels but the song of Tara Duncan I can't do that. Sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

At the Predacon Garden, Solarflare was giving Starscream a headlock. Lunarwind was smiling happily as she watched Solarflare about to end Starscream. The others were just watching at the distance. Darksteel was dreamily watching Lunarwind while Skylynx looks at Solarflare with interest. Shadowrunner was sitting on the grass as she watches over the little ones and the predacon sparklings. Then Tarn came and sits besides her. Shadowrunner looks at him in confusion as Tarn spoke, "Greetings, Shadowrunner."

"Oh, hello," Shadowrunner greeted back, "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you can tell me about how long have you lived here."

"Three Vorns, why?" Shadowrunner asked.

Tarn shrugs as he looks at her, "I was just wondering why a beautiful femme like you can live with predacons." Shadowrunner almost blushed at him and Tarn smirks under his mask. Then they heard Starscream's scream coming to them. They turn and Tarn ducked just in time before Starcream could hit him. Starscream hits a tree and lets out a moan of pain.

Tarn saw an angry Solarflare, " **Stay away from her!** " She roars.

Tarn looks at Shadowrunner before he stood up, "Let's talk in a different time." He said as Shadowrunner nodded.

Brooke sighs and shook her head, "Sorry about that, Solarflare and Lunarwind are over protective on Shadowrunner since she lived with us."

"No joke," Bulkhead agrees, "She's beautiful like Lotus and Tempest."

"Here-Here." Sunstreak and Sideswipe dreamily looks at them.

Once they got they were rested, they all went home. Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx stayed at the garden. On the next day, Brooke was making chocolate chip cookies. Ashley was helping her by mixing some cookie dough. She was sitting on the floor with a mixing bowl and mixing spoon. She has dough on her face as she mixes the dough happily.

Then her phone rings. She opens uses her magic to levitate it to reveal a message saying: _Base, now._

Sighing, Brooke made a doppelganger spell and another appeared. The other Brooke started baking with Ashley. Titania and Indigo stayed behind since she has work to do. As Brooke teleports herself to mystic base and wearing her uniform, she saw the others. D looks at them and said, "Alpha Squad, I located the next item. It's called the Scepter of Light."

"What does it do?" Hunter asked.

"It's a magical scepter that can absorb magical energy or not magical energy on someone and used against them and giving the user extra power up."

"Where is it?" Tempest asked dully.

D shows them the location, "It's hidden somewhere in that building. It's far away from Jasper City in Nevada."

"What's the abandon hotel's name?" Hunter asked.

"It was called the Mavis Hotel." D said, "I will send you more when you get there."

The teens nodded before a portal was open for them. They entered and saw the spooky hotel.

"Wow, this is spooky." Luna spoke.

Hunter grins and nodded, "Yeah! I bet we could fin a ghost here!"

"G-ghost?" Kai stutters out. She's afraid of ghosts. In the Mystics Base there were many ghosts that are good and who didn't rest in peace yet. They would appear out of no where and it scares her a lot.

"Duh! Everyone knows that ghost lives in spooky and abandon places and this is a perfect spot."

"Cipher, you're scaring Kai." Brooke said. Kai was hugging Brooke like no tomorrow as Brooke strokes the mermaid's hair.

Hunter rubs the back of his neck, "Oh, right. Sorry about that, Kai."

"Let's go in and find out." Lotus said.

They nodded before they entered. The abandon hotel was old but some things were there. But there were old and creepy. Kai was clinging at Brooke as they walk. Then they heard something. Kai lets out an "Eeep!" and hides behind Brooke. Tempest took out a dark energon dagger and she slowly went to a door.

She heard footsteps and she readies her dagger. Then the doorknob turns and Tempest tackles, causing the door to swing open and letting Tempest tackle the intruder. She was about to kill the intruder with her dagger but stops when she heard, "Tempest, wait! It's me, Bumblebee!"

Tempest stops to see Bee's holoform. He has blond hair and blue eyes and tan skin. He was wearing what cool boys wear. Tempest gave him a blank look before she gets off of him. Bee stands up and sighs, "Don't do that."

Tempest glares at him and Bee froze in fear. Then Ironhide, Crosshair, Drift, Hound, the Terror Twins, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Prowl were there. The Decepticons are Breakdown, Dreadwing and surprisingly Steve. They were in their holoforms.

"What are you doing here?" Tempest said dangerously.

"We're here to help you." Crosshair said, "And also, seeing Sideswipe and Sunstreak being scared by you."

"HEY!" the Terror Twins yelled out.

Lotus and the others came, "Sire? What are you doing here with the others?"

"D sends us the message and we must help you with this mission." Optimus said.

"So what's the big deal about this place?" Wheeljack asked, "This place looks like it hasn't been used in…well, forever."

Janet clears her throat and they all turn to her. "Actually, my dad told me about this hotel, when I was little. It belongs to the Hedrick family." Janet explains, "You see, back at 1983 this hotel belongs to Carl Hedrick. He owns this hotel and the factory behind it is really a restaurant. He named it after his daughter, Mavis. Mr. Hedrick loves his daughter so much. He would do anything to make her happy." Janet looks at the hotel, "Mr. Hedrick was a happy man until one day, it all changed."

"What happen?" Luna asked.

"His daughter, Mavis, was found dead in her room." Janet said. Everyone minus Tempest and Hunter gasp in shock.

"She was found dead?" Greg asked his girlfriend.

Janet nodded sadly, "Yes, no one knows who killed her. The only thing was found was a knife in her chest where her heart was."

"That's terrible." Lotus said in shock.

"It is and it also ruined Mr. Hedrick's life. His daughter was the only family he had left and was trying to find out who was the murderer. He stops working and spend his time, his money and his life to find the killer."

"Till he died by heart attack." Tempest added. They turn to her and Tempest raised a brow, "I know how people die, remember?"

"She's right." Janet said, "When he died and his company was given by a man named Ryan Shrink. He always wanted Mr. Hendricks's company for years but he doesn't know that Mr. Hendricks's spirit didn't rest. They say that his soul roams the hotel and causing bad things."

"Like what?" Sideswipe dared to ask.

"It says that Mr. Hendricks doing this for his daughter. He's making sure that his hotel stays abandon until he finds out the killer. It was a bad business for Mr. Shrink."

"Okay, now I'm scared." Hound said.

Then they heard something. Looking at each other, they went towards the sound. They were in a lobby. The seats were torn, the counter is filthy, the stairs were broken, and a broken chandelier on the ground.

"Okay, this place needs some redecorating." Smokescreen said.

"Shh!" Jacob hushed him. His ears listen for any sound but ounce he did. He yelled, "Get down!" they all duck in time when an explosion came.

"What the-" Ironhide was cut off when Wicked Ones appeared.

"Oh come on!" Greg yelled as he saved Janet at an incoming Wicked One.

Then Tempest two dark energon scythes. She jumps high and slashes two Wicked Ones in a single blow. She lands on a wall before she jumps again and slashed three more Wicked Ones.

"Dang, Lotus. You're sister is awesome!" Sideswipe grins.

"Fight first, flirting later." Lotus orders before she transforms her arms into canons and fires. Jacob, Luna and Hunter turn to their beast forms and attack any Wicked Ones. Brooke summons golden energy spheres before she fires at the Wicked Ones.

"You three, go find the sphere. We'll deal with these Wicked Ones," Lotus ordered.

"You!" Tempest glares at the Autobots, "Protect them or else!"

They nodded. Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Sunstreak and Jazz followed the three upstairs while avoiding the Wicked Ones. They reach a room that looks like an office. On the wall was a huge picture frames. The picture shows a man with black hair, green eyes and pale skin beside him was a young girl with orange hair and green eyes.

"Those two must've been Mr. Hendricks and his daughter Mavis." Janet said.

"Let's find that scepter fast. This place is giving me the creeps." Smokescreen said. They nodded and searched.

* * *

Somewhere outside, Miko, Raf and Jack were with Skids and Mudflap. "This place is so cool!"

"Why are we here?" Jack asked.

Miko turns to him, "Hello? I overheard Ratchet and Optimus talking about this place. So we should go and check it out."

"Miko, I don't think I should be here. If my parents find out, I'll be so grounded."

"Don't worry. We'll be in and out in no time." Miko points at the building, "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were busy fighting the Wicked Ones. Brooke put a spell for the Cybertronians weapons so they can kill them, "Die you freaks!" Hound yells as he fired his machinegun. The Wicked Ones were being destroyed one by one. Allison freezes many of them before shattering them. Tempest and Lotus looked at each other and nodded. Their hands glowed with their energy before they slammed them to the ground. A waved of combined energy came and destroyed all the Wicked Ones.

Once they were all gone, everyone sigh in relief until a loud, "AWESOME!" was heard. Tempest's eyebrow twitched. She slowly turns to see Miko, Raf, and Jack with Mudflap and Skids.

"You guys were awesome!" Miko grins happily. Jack and Raf waved nervously while the others looked at them in shock minus Tempest. She was glaring at them like no tomorrow.

"How did you guys get here?" Lotus asked in shock.

"Easy! I heard about Optimus and Doc Bot about going here since Mudflap and Skids were the only ones at the base. I asked them if they give us a ride here."

Tempest turns to the holoform of Mudflap and Skids, "You two let them come." Tempest asked almost a growl.

Mudflap and Skids hide behind an old table while Miko said. "Don't be mad, we just-" Miko was cut off when she saw a dangerous aura surrounding Tempest.

"Mad? Mad? **Mad?! I' more then just MAD!** " Tempest snarls as her skin and eyes changed. " **Coming here is the most stupid thing you have ever thought of!** "

"I-I…" Miko was scared to speak as Tempest continues to glare at her.

" **I what?! Thinking that you have any adventure here?! This place is for no one who isn't train for this type of mission!** " Miko shrinks a bit when Tempest spoke more angrily, " **Did you ever think about what the consequences? You and your friends could've died!** "

Miko felts guilty and ashamed when Tempest said those words. Lotus went over to her sister and plced her hand on Tempest's shoulder, "Tempest, calm down. She gets it."

Tempest growls before turning back to her regular self. She looks at Miko coldly and then to her cousin Jack, "When this is over, we're going to have a little **chat.** " She growls the last part. Jack gulps and nodded.

Then Greg came from the edge and said, "Guys! You got to see this!" he saw Miko, Raf and Jack, "When did they get here?" he points at them.

"Long story," Lotus said before they all rush up stairs. Once they did, they entered a room where the others were looking at a portrait. "What did you guys found?"

Janet points at the portrait, "Take a look at Mr. Hendricks's cane. It looks like the scepter."

They all look at the picture and saw it was made of gold with a blue diamond attached on the top. "Wow, that's unexpected." Luna said.

"If he has it…where is it?" Greg asked.

"That might be a problem. The last one who knows it was Mr. Hendricks himself."

Then Tempest turns around and looks at something blankly, "Let's asked him."

They turn and froze to see a ghost figure of Mr. Hendricks. He looks at them with his pearly white eyes. They stared at him for a few seconds before Kai lets out a high-pitched scream that shatters windows and Raf's glasses. It was heard from miles and it caused all alarms of cars to go on. After Kai stops screaming, she hides behind Brooke as the ghost of Mr. Hendricks.

"You have one powerful lung." Crosshair said.

" _Get out,_ " Mr. Hendricks said to them telepathically.

"Okay!" Sideswipe and Sunstreak were about to run away but Tempest grabbed the back of their collars and pulls them back.

"We're not leaving until the scepter is found." Brooke said.

Mr. Hendricks suddenly lets out a roar that made everyone take cover as his roar made a strong wind. He disappeared and everyone got up. "What's his problem?" Smokescreen asked fearfully.

"His daughter," Janet said. Everyone looks at her, "His daughter, he's still searching for his killer."

"If we figure this mystery out, maybe Mr. Hendricks would give us the scepter." Brooke said.

"We should do it quick, please." Kai was shivering in fear.

"The first clue is finding out what happen." Hunter said, "Any ideas?"

Miko pops in, "I have-" Miko was cut off when Tempest puts her to sleep.

"This is pointless, I'll be right back." Tempest said before she jumps and crosses legs and was floating in mid air. She meditates and went deep to the past. She snaps opens her eyes and she was back in time. She can see the past. She lands on the ground before she walks towards the halls. The people couldn't see her as she went towards a room where Mavis was in. Tempest saw Mavis reading a book in her room.

Then there was a knock in her room. Tempest watched as Mavis going to the door and when Mavis opens the door. A man wearing a mask came and stabs Mavis on her heart. Mavis couldn't scream as she falls on the ground. The masked man started running and went outside. Tempest flies after him. She follows him outside the city. She watched as the man removes the mask to reveal a man with brown hair, green eyes and pale skin.

Tempest looks at the man and spoke his name, "Ryan Shrink, tsk. Greedy man." Tempest mutters out before returning back to her body. She snaps opens her eyes to reveal the others. "I know who killed Mavis." She said.

" **HENDRICKS! GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE!** " Tempest yells causing Steve to jump on Breakdown's arms. Sideswipe and Sunstreak screams as they hide behind Bulkhead.

They waited until ghost of Mr. Hendricks came, "I know who killed your daughter. It was Ryan Shrink. He wanted your company. He knows you couldn't live without your daughter so he made sure that you would lose everything."

Mr. Hendricks's ghost eye's has pupils as he looks at her with eyes wide, "Ryan Shrink is no longer alive. He committed suicide after e lost his business. Your daughter is waiting for you in heaven. So please help us. Where is the scepter?"

Mr. Hendricks looks at her before looking at the portrait. Tempest looks at it and went to it. Incredible human strength, she removes the portrait and saw a hidden safebox. Using a spell, Tempest opens the safebox. The scepter was there. Brooke went over to Tempest. Tempest nodded and Brooke took the scepter. It made a faint glow and the others watched. They felt a gentle breeze. They turn to see Mavis's ghost. Kai was about to scream but Lotus covered her mouth.

Mr. Hendricks smiles when he saw his daughter again. He and his daughter hugged each other happily. Then they turn into a ball of white light before they disappeared. Everyone stared in shock, minus Tempest. Miko woke up and yawns, "What did I miss?"

"We just reunited two ghosts back together." Hunter said as he helps Miko up.

Miko looks at Tempest. "You're not still mad are you?" she looks at her nervously.

Tempest snorts, "Not even close."

"So what's going to happen here?" Luna asked.

"It could be run by someone." Greg looks at Janet, "Someone with a really rich dad."

Janet smiles and nodded, "I think I'll convince my dad that this place is no longer haunted."

* * *

 **Done! I'll be posting next month since I have other stories to make. So no rushing me or pressuring me.**


	20. Chapter 20

At the Harmony Café, Tempest was reading the newspaper of Janet's dad owning the Mavis Hotel. Many people wanted to see the new hotel that's no longer curse. Tempest snorts before she took a sip of her black coffee and went to the next page. Then police man with silver hair, tan skin and wearing blue sunglasses came in. He went over to Tempest, "Is the sit taken?"

Tempest looks up and narrowed her eyes. She knows it was Prowl's holoform. Tempest snorts and continues reading, "No, you can sit here, Prowl." Prowl raised a brow and sits.

"So…what mission did D sent?" Prowl asked.

"She only gives us missions if it's important." Tempest said before putting the paper down, "Why are you here Prowl?"

"For now, nothing but you have to call me Paul. Paul Justice." Tempest raised a brow, "What? It's better then Sunstreak and Sideswipe."

"And may I dare ask what's their names are?" Tempest asked.

"Sunstreak's holoform name is Simon while Sideswipe's is Stanly. Their last name is Kickbutt."

Tempest gave him the look, "Their surname is Kickbutt?"

Prowl smirks, "Yeah, they say it sounds cool."

Tempest looks at him blankly and said, "It sounds ridicules." Prowl snorts a chuckle but smiles and nodded. Meanwhile, Indigo was serving up coffee for a man when she saw Prowl and Tempest talking to each other. Her eyes widen in shock and amazement. Prowl was talking to Tempest without fear and Tempest didn't try to kill him!

She uses the silver tray to hide her face as she heads over to Titania at the counter. Her cousin gives a bag of cookies to the woman as she pays the cookies before leaving. Indigo went to her and whispers, "Psst! Psst!" Titania looks at her cousin as she points at the direction where Prowl and Tempest were. Titania's eyes widen in shock before looking at her cousin and whispers, "Is he talking to her?"

"Yes!" Indigo whispers back in shock, "Prowl's making eye contact, he's not stuttering and he isn't shaking in fear!"

They turn to see Tempest letting Prowl taste her dark coffee. He took a sip and winced before putting the coffee and shook his head, "That's dark." He mutters out.

"It is and you're lucky it didn't kill you." Tempest said with her chin resting on her hands.

Prowl looks at her and ask, "Are you trying to scare me?"

Tempest shrugs, "Pretty much." Prowl chuckled at her slightly.

Indigo and Titania's jaws dropped in full shock. The Hunter came and outs his tray on the counter and looks at the girls. "What're you two looking at?"

They point at the Tempest and Prowl. Hunter turns and his red/blue eyes widen in shock when he saw the two talking. "Oh my God…is it the end of the world already?" he mutters.

Then their phone rings. They answered and went to the back so Brooke can use her doppelganger spell. Tempest glanced at her phone before she stood up and leaves her payment on the table, "We are needed." She said to Prowl nodded before he got up. The two went out and got in Prowl's vehicle mode. She stayed in front seat while Prowl enters the driver seat. He drove off and Tempest shows him where. They went to the forest and Tempest teleport him to the location. Once Tempest gets out, Prowl's holoform deactivates and he transforms into his bot mode. Tempest turns into her bot form too as they walk side by side to D's office. Brooke, Hunter, Titania and Indigo were there too. Titania and Indigo are in their bot forms as they look at them.

"Hey, you two. How's it going?" Titania asked, trying to act casually.

"You were in café, remember?" Tempest mutters before going in the office with Prowl.

Hunter whispers to the cousins, "The end is near." Titania and Indigo glared at him before entering D's office. They saw the Autobots with them.

"What do you need, D?" Optimus asked.

D walked over to them and said, "This very important." She snaps her fingers and screen appeared to show fire like dagger, "This is the Dagger of Eternal Fire or the Fire Dagger. It is a very dangerous weapon that belongs to Queen Bailey."

"Wait," Hunter cuts her off. "I thought Quinn Bailey only have magical jewelry like the shoes, earrings, rings and so on."

D nodded, "True but she made the dagger for a-" She was cut off when she heard a loud "OUCH!" Everyone turned to see Miko on the ground with Jack and Raf behind her.

"What are you three doing here?" Lotus asked in shock.

Jack and Raf pointed at Miko and said unison, "Her idea!"

Miko chuckles nervously when she saw D's serious look, "I can explain-" she was cut off when D raised her hand.

"I will deal with you three later." She said, "Right now, the Alpha Squad has to get something."

"Can I help?!" Miko asked cheerfully.

D chuckles before snapping her fingers, "No," with that said, a golden appeared above Miko and sprinkled golden dust at her. Few seconds later, Miko fell asleep. Luckily, a cloud appeared bellow her and floats her up a bit. Fairies appeared and look at D, "Take them to the chambers, I'll deal with them later." The Fairies nodded before guiding the two males to the chamber while the cloud carries a sleeping Miko.

"Okay, I have to deal that." D said before she sighs, "Alright, the mission is to retrieve the dagger from an active volcano." She shows them the location an island with a big active volcano that has black smoke coming out from it, "It is called Dante's Forge. Some of you might no survive the heat but luckily Lotus, Tempest, Titania, Indigo and Brooke can survive the heat but only Tempest, Lotus and Brooke can go. We need to be careful."

Optimus steps in, "Why can't we join them?" he asked, worried about his daughter.

"The reason why you all can't come is and its way too hot and you might get offline. And if one shot from a gun or blaster could trigger an eruption so they must fight with their blades." D explains.

"Don't worry, Sire. We can handle it." Lotus said.

D mutters a spell and snaps her fingers causing the three girls to teleport to their destination, "Why don't you all explore our base for a while." They nodded and went out. Prowl and Ultra Magnus wanted to know more about the Mystic. Smokescreen and Bee were curious about the fairies and pixies. Miko was awoken from her sleep and explore the garden with Jack and Raf. Crosshair sighs in annoyance before looking at the Tempest and Lotus's friends. They were talking about Prowl and Tempest. Curious, Crosshair listens to their conversation.

"And he made actual eye contact with her without shaking!" Indigo said and her friends were shock to hear.

"Seriously? I don't believe this!" Greg said in shock.

"It's true I saw them talking and Prowl chuckles at her terrifying threats." Titania added.

"What did Prowl and Tempest do?" Crosshair asked. They turn to him and saw the others coming minus Prowl and Ultra Magnus.

"Nothing it's nothing." Luna said.

"Come on, tell us, please?" Smokescreen begged.

They looked at each other before nodding, "Okay, when me, Titania and Hunter we're working we saw Prowl talking to Tempest."

"So?" Hound asked.

"He wasn't afraid of her!" Hunter exclaims, "He didn't shake in fear or run away, he's the first dude whoever talk to her without fear!"

"Why?" Miko asked, "Greg, Jacob, and Hunter talks to her without fear."

"Yeah, because she trusts us and understands us," Greg said, "The reason why we're shock because Prowl was the first mech that have a simple conversation with her even though he knows her origin."

"Oh come on, why can't the other guys go out with Temp?" Miko asked.

"Because Tempest is terrifying," Hunter said, "When guys tried to talk to her, Tempest gives them a murderous look and they started running, screaming and shaking."

"That bad, huh?" Ironhide asked.

"Yup and I'm surprised that Prowl was talking with Temp without fear." Kai said, "It almost looks like they are a couple."

"Prowl and Tempest," Sideswipe scoffs, "As if, Tempest would rather hangout with a mech like me!" He grins with his arms flex.

Then Allison phone rings and she answered. She receives a text message, "It's from Tempest." They look at Allison, "It says: I rather choke myself to death then to be with a mech like Sideswipe." The Autobots and their humans were surprise to hear that.

"How did Tempest hear that?" Drift asked.

"Tempest has her ways." Indigo said.

* * *

At the island, Tempest, Lotus and Brooke were at Dante's Forge. They went in the secret passage that leads inside. Once they did, they saw what's the inside was like. **(It resembles munitions forge from spyro a new beginning.)**

"Ok my Primus," Lotus mutters out. Then they saw fire like creatures. They look like humans but they are float like a ghost. Their bodies were on fire and they have no eyes. "What are those things?" Lotus whispers out.

"Fire Guardians," Brooke answered, "They protect the fire dagger."

"Great, we have to fight them?" Tempest mutters out.

"No our mission is to retrieve the sword that's it." Brooke said before using an invisible spell to hide her and her friends so they can sneak through the fire creatures. They silently make their way to the edge and saw the dagger floating above a pyramid with lava falling from the left and right but the stairs were not on fire. Brooke removes her invisible spell and looks at the dagger, "There it is."

They look at the dagger and Lotus whispers, "Something's wrong, this is too easy."

"Way too easy." Tempest mutters out. Then the ground started to shake. They turned and saw two giant axeman with sacks covering their heads that has needles attached to them. **(they resemble to resident evil 5 axeman.)** Their bodies are made of lava rocks and they could see streams of lava inside if them. Lotus and Tempest looked to each other and nodded before activating their sabers, "Brooke, go get the dagger. We'll handle them." Lotus said.

Brooke nodded and runs up stairs of the pyramid. Lotus glanced at her sister and said, "You ready?"

Tempest snorts as dark purple energy flow from her eyes, "I was born ready." She said as they charged at the axeman. The two axeman swing their axe at them but the two dodged their attacks on time. Lotus and Tempest use their sabers to block the attacks of the two axeman. Tempest lured one of them away so Lotus can deal with the other one. Lotus ducks when the axeman swings his axe at her. She uses her saber to block his axe. He pushes her down as Lotus struggles to get up.

" _Orion, help me out!_ " Lotus said telepathically. Orion pushes the axeman away from his sister as he crashed at some rocks. Tempest was being chased by the other axeman. He was quick, Tempest gives home credit, but wasn't endurance enough as she runs up to a boulder and jumps. The axeman was about to swing his axe but Tempest decapitates him. Tempest lands to the ground as the axeman's body fall on his knees and then his side. Brooke made it to the top where the dagger was floating. She was about to get it when a black skeleton hand grabbed her wrist. She turns and saw a Wicked One with black skull head with no eyes and it was wearing a black ghostly cloak. There were many of them coming from the hole of the volcano and Lotus and Tempest were slashing them in half. The one holding Brooke's wrist opens it mouth to reveal black serpents and were about to bite Brooke if she hadn't punched it. It lets go her wrist as she grabs the dagger. It glowed bright or age red as the lava started to shake. Brooke closes her eyes for a second before snapping them open to reveal her whole eyes consume by a red light. The fire creatures came and attacked the Wicked Ones.

Lotus and Tempest watched as Brooke orders the Fire Creatures to attack the Wicked Ones. After the battle, the Wicked Ones were turned into black ashes. The dagger stops glowing and Brooke collapses to the ground. Lotus and Tempest went to her side and Lotus carefully holds her, "She's okay." She said. Tempest nodded before she teleports all of them back to Mystic's base where the healers aka fairies check on Brooke. Tempest gives the fire dagger to ad as she puts it in a special cell where no one but her can get it.

Prowl went over to Tempest, "That must've been a hard mission." He said.

Tempest with her arms cross and shrugs, "It was but we were victorious." She said dully before looking at him, "You're not flirting at me, are you?"

Prowl almost blushes and said, "No, I was just being a good ally."

"Good and keep that way." She said dangerously before she punches him a bit hard and it made him rub his arm as she walks away but Prowl smiles when she wave with her back turned.

He didn't notice Titania, Indigo and Hunter were watching he whole thing, "Okay, this is going to my nightmares." Hunter said.

"But it's kinda romantic to see." Titania said and Indigo nodded in agreement. They went back to D's office where she was checking at Brooke. The others were relief to see her okay.

"D," Optimus spoke. D looks at him, "You said that the dagger was meant for someone...can you please tell me why?"

D sighs and nodded, "It's time you know the truth on why Queen Bailey has that. For you see, she made that and other weapons for her knights."

"Wait, she has knights?" Jacob asked in shock, "I thought it was her and the four mages."

"Yes but the knights helped her in the war against the Wicked Ones. She made ten weapons for her knights and each of them is hidden from the world."

"Do the knights have descendants?" Raf asked.

D nodded, "Yes and one of them is a high knight named Sir. Jason. He was brilliant knight. He was given a magical sword by the Queen and used it for honor."

"Wow, who inherited the sword?" Smokescreen asked.

"By a man named Joshua. He inherited the sword and uses it to protect the people and his family but disaster struck when an army of rouge goblins came and were trying to take his son. He died with honor and made sure the sword is hidden somewhere safe."

Everyone was shock to hear that until Janet spoke, layout said that Joshua has a son, right?" D nodded, "So that means his child will inherit the sword."

"That is correct."

"So where is the kid?" Ironhide asked, "Maybe he knows where's the sword is."

"We don't need to search," D said. They looked at her in confusion minus Tempest, "Because he's already here." She points at Jack and everyone was confused, "Joshua passes down the sword to his son, Jackson Darby." Everyone's, minus Tempest, eyes and optics widen when they were putting the puzzles together, "Jack, you are the son of Sir. Joshua Darby."

Everyone looks at him in shock, minus Tempest, as Jack looks really shock and whispers, "I'm a knight?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Okay on the next chapter is another weapon and so on Gabriel thanks for the ideas and about the Water Worm I'm kinda nervous about using it I might make the one who made it angry. Also I was Abel to watch the tremors series.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Jack stared at D in shock. His dad died? So that means he didn't leave him and his mom. He looks at D and asked, "How come he didn't tell me this?"

"Your father wanted you to have a normal life that you could not deal with the magical burden that course to your veins." D explains as she walks towards to the other side, "Ever since you were born, all Joshua could think of is keeping you safe from harm. He wished to see you grow but he didn't make it. I promised him to make sure you are safe with your mother but if your powers have been activated you will have to be train."

Jack shook his head, "No, no there is no way I'm a knight."

"Aren't you?" D asked, "Did something happen to you when you were a child?"

Jack stared at her and said, "W-When I was in third grade, bunch of bullies tried to beat me up. But they didn't, I-I don't remember what happen but I was lying on the ground unharmed while the bullies were on the ground beaten up."

D hums, "That's what I thought." They looked at her in confusion, "You were able to activate your powers too early. The thing you did was...what you say...a defense mode. It gives you strength and fighting skills in battle but since you activated it in a young age it caused you to lose energy and pass out."

Jack was shock to hear this, "I-I need time to be alone." He said.

D nodded, "Very well, all of you should go home and rest."

They all nodded and went home. Jack has a lot to think about when he gets home. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee took the kids home. Jack gets off of Arcee wit a sigh, "You okay, Jack?" Arcee asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah…I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Arcee activates her holoform and nodded before Arcee droves away. Jack went inside his house and saw his mom. He has to tell her everything about his dad.

On the next day, Jack was at the base with the others. He told his mom everything and she was shock to hear that. She too needed to time to think and needed to be alone. Jack sits on the couch peacefully until Miko jumps in, "Hey Knight in shinning armor!"

Jack groans in annoyance. "Miko, stop it. I am not a knight."

Miko rolled her eyes, "Yes you are. Dude, D said your dad is a knight and you're his son!" Miko said, "How cool is that!?"

"Hmm…let's see, training everyday with no breaks, almost get killed and wear a stupid armor all day?" Jack spoke sarcastically.

"Jack, your dad gave up his life to protect you and your mom! You can't just throw it away!"

Arcee came, "Miko does have a point, Jack. Your father sacrificed his life for you. You have to do it for your father."

Jack groans, "Even if I wanted to be a knight, I don't have the skills or time to fight any Wicked Ones! I mean, have you seen my cousins?"

Sunstreak grins, "Yeah, Temps and Lotus are hot." He said with a nod.

Arcee rolled her optics, "We know your cousins are strong but you too after all you have your dad's magic."

"Yeah!" Miko cheers, "And you'll be trained by them too!"

"Yeah but there're two problems," Jack held out two fingers, "One: My cousins live at Sunny City and Two: We have school tomorrow."

Miko groans in annoyance. She forgot they have school tomorrow and she hates school. Raf adjusted his glasses, "I wonder what they are doing?" he asked.

* * *

At the extreme north in Russia, Tempest, Lotus, Brooke and Allison were riding on snowmobiles. They were searching for the hidden temple of the Ice Bow. The Ice Bow can create ice arrows when in use. It is very dangerous when touch by anyone except for an Ice Sorceress or Mage. They stop their vehicles and got off before they look around. The temple was hidden underground and it is going to be hard to find it. Luckily, Brooke could feel the weapon and the stop on a certain spot. They got off and Allison uses her ice magic to create a big hole to reveal the temple. They jumped in and saw the ice temple. It was made completely out of ice and snow. They carefully made their way up to the icy stairs. The Ice Bow is very cold and the only ones who could touch it is either Brooke or a pure Ice Made aka Allison. They saw the magical bow floating on top of a huge hole that never ends. Brooke uses her magic to get it without getting hurt. Once she did, they all sigh in relief. Then they got a call from D.

"What is it, D?" Brooke asked.

" _We've located the next weapon._ " She said, " _It's located on an island somewhere close to the Bermuda Triangle._ "

"The others our coming?" Tempest asked.

" _Yup._ "

"We're on our way." Lotus said. They got out of the temple and went to their snowmobile before heading towards the portal. In a few seconds, they were on the other side wearing tropical wear and their snowmobiles were gone. They were in the magical boat that they use to find the magical ring. They saw Hunter, Titania, Luna, Jacob, Kai, Janet, Greg Wheelie and Taranee.

"Hey," Hunter greeted, "So, what's the next weapon?"

"The Earth Hammer." Greg said, "It's very dangerous when it is use it cause a massive earthquake if it is use."

"Our mom hates earthquakes." Tempest said, "She gets jumpy when she feels the earth shake."

"And that's how you were born." Hunter said to Tempest. Annoyed, Tempest sent a dark wave of energy at him, causing him to fall overboard. Hunter yelped as he crashed to the water. Kai uses her magic to bring him up and once she did, Hunter was all wet and has some seaweed on his shoulder and a lobster pinching his right arm. His arms were crossed and a blank look was on his face as he squirts out water off of his mouth, "Thanks for the swim." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Tempest spoke darkly as the ship sailed towards an island. It was really big and full of life. They all got off and search for the earth hammer. They stayed together as they search through the thick jungle. Then as they reach the clearing and everyone's, minus Tempest's, eyes widen in full shock to see dinosaurs! Living breathing dinosaurs!

"What the heck?!" Greg yelled in shock.

"No way!" Janet yelled out.

Hunter just stared and said, "How they even survive?"

"In my theory," Taranee spoke, "The Earth Hammer must've put a magical barrier to protect the dinosaurs and it must've helped them survived the extinction 65 million years ago."

"Wow, the hammer must be powerful." Luna said.

Then they heard the earth shake. They all turn to see a big Torvosaurus! Everyone, minus Tempest, yelled in shock and started running. Tempest went after them as the Torvosaurus chases them through the jungle and they lost him. Then they reach to a pyramid with a flat surface. They saw the Earth Hammer floating on top of it.

"The Earth Hammer!" Greg yelled. They were about to make it until the Torvosaurus appeared and roared at them.

"Oh come on!" Hunter yelled.

The Torvosaurus lets out a roar as he charges at them before anyone could do anything, an Allosaurus with a broken jaw tackled the Torvosaurus. He stumbled at the sudden blow before glaring at the Allosaurus. The Allosaurus roared at him and the Torvosaurus roared back at him. The two charged at each other with teeth and claws.

"Get the Earth Hammer!" Tempest ordered, "Lotus and I will deal with this brute!" She said as she activates her powers. Lotus and Tempest went over to help the Allosaurus, who was pinned down. Tempest tackles the Torvosaurus with her might and started punching and kicking him. Lotus uses her sonic scream to send the Torvosaurus away from the Allosaurus. The two girls fought the Torvosaurus towards a cliff. He roars in fury as he was about to bite but the Allosaurus pushes him off of the cliff causing the Torvosaurus to fall to his doom. They watched as the Torvosaurus roared before he was silent when he crashes to the ground. The Allosaurus roared in triumph before looking at Tempest and Lotus.

"What?" Tempest asked dully.

Allosaurus gives them a big lick before nuzzling them. Tempest growled in annoyance, "Disgusting." Tempest growled while Lotus chuckled. The others came and saw them bing nuzzled by the Allosaurus.

"Okay, what just happen?" Luna asked.

"My guess, that Allosaurus," Greg points at the Allosaurus, "Must be the guardian of the Earth Hammer."

The Allosaurus nodded his head before he growls, "He said his name is Aragorn." Taranee said, "He's been protecting the Earth Hammer until the next queen returns." Aragorn nodded before looking at Brooke with the Earth Hammer in her arms and the Ice Bow on her back.

Brooke looks at him and smiles, "Yeah, I'm the next queen. Thanks for protecting the Earth Hammer, Aragorn." Aragorn bowed his head respectfully.

"We should go." Tempest said, "We have school tomorrow." They nodded while waving Aragorn goodbye as they headed back home.

* * *

On the next day, Jack and his friends were heading to their school. Jack was still a bit nervous. He has magic in his veins yet he seems he couldn't activate it. Maybe he's not magic and he can't be train since he lives in Jasper while his cousins lived in Sunny City. So maybe he's safe. Then they saw a poster in the school board saying to go to the theater room for there was going to be a school announcement. Jack and his friends sit in the back while the others students talked about their vacation.

"I wonder what Principal Xerxes's announcement is?" Raf asked.

Miko sighs, "This better be good." She mutters out.

Then they saw their principal. He's an African American and he wears a business suit. He went over to microphone and clears his throat. All students quiet down as Principal Xerxes spoke, "Hello, I hope you all have a wonderful summer break." The students plus Miko yelled happily, "Okay, well, today I have an announcement. The school will have its annual school get together. It's when all of you students will get to know some other students in a different school." Xerxes said, "And we will be staying there for three months."

"I wonder what school we are going to meet." Raf whispers.

"The school that we are meeting is called Sunny High at Sunny City." Jack's eyes widen in shock and fear when he said that, "And we will be staying at one of Mr. Hillstar's private five star hotels. Tell your parents about it and sign a permeation slip so that you are allowed to go." With that said, all the students cheered along with Miko. Jack on the other hand, was shock to hear that. Three months at Sunny City meaning three months of training! Jack was so lost that Miko suddenly hugged him happily.

"We're going to Sunny City!" She cheers but Jack didn't move. He has one word on his mind that was screams help.

* * *

 **That is all okay here are the weapons that are going to be in.**

 **Sword-Magic**

 **Trident-Water**

 **Scythe-Shadow**

 **Shield-Metal**

 **Spear-Poison**

 **Fan-Wind**

 **Axe-Lightning**

 **Whip-Light**

 **That's it and Gabriel just put your facebook account at any of my old stories, okay? That is all so bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay in this chapter they will get all the weapons because I'm lazy and some love of Jack and Brooke on later chapters. And the Alien vs. Predator crossover with the little girl will be between the Little Girl and Predacons.**

* * *

At the Autobot base, Optimus was looking at a picture of Lotus as a sparkling in his datapad. Taranee was kind enough to give him some pictures of Lotus to him. Optimus made a sad smile as he looks at the picture of Lotus. He missed out many vorns of his daughter's life. As he put the datapad down, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bee came in with the children. Miko jumped out happily and yelled, "Best day ever!"

"Why is she so happy?" Crosshair asked.

The three guardians transformed into their bit mode, "She's happy because their school is having a get together with Lotus and Tempest's school."

"Really?" Sunstreak and Sideswipe asked excitingly.

Miko nodded with a grin, "Yup! We can totally hang out with Temp and Lotus and their friends, isn't that great?!"

Jack walks passed her, "For you maybe but to me it's my torture." He groans.

"Why?" Drift asked.

"Because if I go to Sunny City, my cousins are going to train me none stop. I can't do that!"

"Jack, come on." Miko said, "You have to do it, if you don't our world will be taken by the Wicked Freaks!"

"I can't do magic!" Jack exclaims, "Even if I did. Why I should do it?"

"For your father, Jackson," Tempest's voice said from behind. Everyone turn to see Tempest leaning at a wall with her arms crossed. "You can't run from it."

Jack groans, "Tempest, I can't do it, I'm not like my dad."

Tempest shook her head, "Jackson, your father died for you are you going to let his sacrifice be nothing?" Jack didn't say a word, "He protected you, Jackson, and you know what you have to do."

Jack didn't say anything for a while. He was thinking about his dad, his dad died to protect him and his mom and if he was willingly to do it so could he. Taking a deep breathe, Jack looks at Tempest, "Where do I start?"

Miko cheers, "Alright! Sunny City here we-" she was cut off when Tempest raised her hand.

"Don't get to comfortable. D has a punishment for you for sneaking in her base and also preventing you to do stupid things." Miko froze as Jack and Raf snickered. Tempest snaps her fingers and disappeared in thin air.

* * *

On the next day, everyone in Jack's school got their parents' signatures were allowed to go. As they all got in the buses, Jack, Miko and Raf sit on the back as the rest of the students entered excitingly. As the buses drives away, the teens were excited about Sunny City. They watched it on TV that it's one of the coolest cities ever. It took two days and they rested on motels to rest up but they made it to Sunny City.

Miko was getting impatient, "Are we there yet?" She asked boringly as the bus droves through the forest's path. She really wants to see Sunny City so badly. Before anyone could speak, they heard a loud neigh. Everyone turns to the right side of the window and saw a really handsome male teen with black hair and eyes. He was riding a black stallion. The stallion rides beside the bus where Jack, Miko and Raf were in.

The male was actually Jacob waves at them with a grin on his face and yelled, "Welcome to Sunny City!" He then made the stallion go faster and went up ahead. All the girls, minus Miko, squealed happily when they saw the handsome teen as the buses went to Sunny City. Everyone awed at the beauty as they reach to Sunny high. Once they did, they saw many students of Sunny High greeted them loudly with a banner that says: WELCOME!

Memorial High School students went out and were guided to Sunny High's theater and were sitting at the left side while Sunny High students sit on the right side. The principal of Sunny High came. She's an attractive woman with fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears a aqua blue business suit and high heels as she looks at the students with a smile, "Hello Memorial High School students. I'm Principal Oceana Wave. I am so happy that we have another school with new people to get to know. Now, there are ground rules in this school." She said seriously, "There will be no fighting, no cheating, no running the halls and most importantly no bullying." She said sternly, "And if any of the two schools' students bully one innocent student that will lead to suspension or band from this and the other school." She glares at Vince secretly who was now afraid. "Anyways, all of you will receive their schedules at their rooms in Mr. Hillstar's hotel and in three months is the Midnight Dance. I'll see you all tomorrow since you all just got here and deserve to have a break and welcome to Sunny High!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at Oceana and then Principal Xerxes came, "Students in Memorial High please follow me." The students nodded as they follow the principal to the buses. The busses drove to a hotel that was big and fancy, the students awed at the building as the buses stopped. They grabbed their things and went inside and saw a blonde haired man with a red hair girl and green eyes teen.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Hillstar and this is my daughter and next heir Janet Hillstar." Janet waves at them kindly and some boys were drooling at her, "Now, fall in line so I can give you your room keys except for Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel."

Vince smirked, "Awe it looks like you three aren't going to stay on this fancy hotel." He snickers.

Mr. Hillstar rolled his eyes at the teen, "No, they are my VIP guests." Vince's eyes widen in full shock along with the others. Jack, Miko and Raf's eyes were widen as well when they heard that they are VIP guests.

"What?" Vince asked in shock.

"That's right, Jackson Darby's cousins Tempest and Lotus saved Janet from drowning when she was nine years old." He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I owe them my life and since Darby is their cousin, he and his friends get the best treatment." Mr. Hillstar gives the three the VIP keys to their private rooms, "Now, the others, please fall in line for your room keys while Janet shows Darby, Nakadai, Esquivel their rooms."

Janet nodded and guides the three to their room while Hillstar gives the students their room keys. Miko sticks her tongue at Vince who glared at her as she follows the others to their VIP room which is the top floor. As they got in the elevator, Janet explains everything to them on why they have VIP rooms because she owes Tempest and Lotus her life and will do anything to pay them back. Once they reach to the top, there were big fancy door that has VIP number on them. When Jack opens his room he gawks at how big and fancy it is, there was a big bed, a kitchen, a big living room with a big flat screen TV and anything that anyone could dream off.

"Wow!" the three awed at the room.

Janet smiles at them, "Glad you like it. Now, here are your schedules for tomorrow." She gives them the school schedules, "I hope you guys enjoy your stay." She was about to leave until Jack asked. "Where are my cousins?"

Janet looks at him and said, "They are flying with Brooke."

At the sky, Lotus and Tempest were using their predacon forms as they soar through the sky. Brooke was on Tempest's back as they search for the Fan of the Wind. D informed them that it moves with the wind and it is hard to see. They were able to find it by using one of Brooke's spells. They got it and now were heading towards the next destination and that is an island that has a big storm.

 ** _Song: Blow by Kesha_**

The two predacon femmes dodged lighting bolts that were coming at them and Brooke was holding on tight. The storm grew worst when they got close to the island and saw a lighting shape tower. They believe that the Lighting Axe is there. As they got closer, Brooke jumps off of Tempest's back and went to the tower. She summons a golden whip and uses it to latch on one of the windows of the tower and pulls her self in while the others follow suit. Once they got in, they run towards top the top room that didn't have any windows. But when they got to the top, they were surrounded by lighting eagles.

"Great…" Tempest mutters out as they dodged many lightning eagles that were coming at them. Brooke created a shield to protect herself wile Lotus and Tempest summoned their blades and slashed them. Brooke saw the axe on the wall and rushed over to it while the Blackstone covered her. Brooke grabs it as it shows her its true power. All the lighting eagles stopped attacking and turned to Brooke as the axe and showing its power, the eagles bowed to her as they turned into lightening and went inside the axe.

"Okay, now that's taking care off. Let's head home." Brooke said. The two nodded and headed back home before school started.

 ** _End of Song_**

* * *

On the next day, Memorial High School students were all in the buses that were heading towards Sunny High. The buses were parked and all the teens plus Raf got out and saw a girl aka Elsa/Allison with a clipboard in hand waiting for them.

"Hell, I'm Elsa Winter." Allison uses her code name, "I'm from the student council and I'm here to guide all of you to your new classrooms. Follow me." She turns to building and walks towards it followed by the other students. As they got in, they saw Sunny High students walking to their classrooms, "Now, each student must go to their respectful years, sophomores are at the first floor, juniors are at second floor, and seniors are at the third floor." Allison explained.

Then teachers came to take the students to their classrooms, "Okay, so the teachers will show you to your classes while I go to mine. See ya all later!" Allison runs off to her classrooms while the teachers guide the students of each year to their classrooms. Jack, Miko and Raf went to the junior high teacher with the others as they enter a classroom. Jack saw his cousins and their friends. Lotus saw him and smiles with a wave. Jack did the same as he and everyone take their seat. Jack sits close to his cousins, Lotus, Tempest and Taranee and Brooke. Miko sits with Luna, Jacob, Hunter and Allison while Raf sits with Kai, Brooke, Indigo, Titania, Greg and Janet. The history teacher came in and he looks like a male model. All the girls, minus Miko, in Memorial High flirted at him dreamily.

"Good morning class, if some of you don't know me I'm Mr. Star and I will be your history teacher in Histories and Myth." He closes the light and activates the projector. Everyone minus Vince listens to Mr. Star as he explains about ancient weapons, "Medieval time, weapons were forge by the best blacksmiths. Each weapon has their own unique designs and they can be difficult to use if not careful." As Mr. Star explains about weapons, Jack was focusing about the sword that his dad uses to protect him and his mother. He needs to find it so the Wicked Ones won't cause trouble. Once class was finish, they were going to the gym. Jack and Raf were with Jacob, Hunter and Greg since the gym is separated by two teams and Vince got some football team on his side. Vince thinks he will win but end up losing because Jacob, Greg and Hunter were skilled and dodged all the balls while hitting the balls at each of Vince's team. Hunter caught the one that almost hit Raf and throws at Vince's face and KO! Vince was out cold. Hunter cheers at his victory and did the robot dance while Jacob shook his head while Greg just claps at him. Jack and Raf stared at them in shock as Hunter did a moonwalk towards the exit followed by Jacob, Jack, Raf, and Greg.

At chemistry class, Miko is partnered with Tempest, Kai, Brooke, and Lotus while Janet is partnered with Taranee, Titania, Indigo, Allison and Luna. They were trying to make sugar crystals. Sierra and Lacey with their group were trying to make sugar crystals but Miko's group and Janet's are already done and they got a plus. Once class was over, they have lunch. The students can eat outside or inside but they prefer outside because they were close to the docks where students can study the aquatic life. Miko was amazed to be here as well as Raf and Jack. They wish they can live here someday. Once they finished eating, they headed back to class and it was math. Mikoe hated math but math here in Sunny City it's like a game. If they get an answer right they get a chocolate bar. Once they finished, the bell rang meaning they can go home. As they were about to head to class, they saw the Autobots vehicle modes and went over to them. Their holoforms were activated and the teens and kids went to them.

"Hey guys," Miko greeted them happily.

Bulkhead's holoform shrugs, "Well, we are here to see what Sunny City is about and also getting to know our new comrades."

"Can't we are needed back on the base." Tempest said, "Now."

They all nodded before the teens and kids got on the vehicles and they drove towards the portal that was activated and was in the Mystic Base. The Decepticons are there as well as Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, Aurora, Solarflare and Lunarwind. D informed that she located the other weapons but they need to work together to find it. The kids will have to use their doppelgangers to take their place in school. But Miko, Jack and Raf will be staying here. Jack has to learn sword fighting and study about mythical history with Lelouch, Raf has to learn and study mythical beings with Endarei while Miko has to clean up the alchemy room with Ted. He made a mess as he tries to make a potion to make himself human again but failed. Megatron, Optimus, Soundwave, Shockwave, Ratchet and Knockout stayed behind because they have their own things to deal with while Megatron and Optimus have a word with D.

The first weapon was the Water Trident and it was located in the deep water. No one can go in but Kai. Kai turns into her mermaid form and swims to the deep water. She then met up with Sirens that know where the Trident is because they know she is the chosen one and the friend to Queen Bailey. The trident is made of lapis lazuli and aquamarine. Once she got the Trident, she swam back to the others. The Next weapon is the Scythe of Darkness and Shadows. The Scythe is made of onyx and is very sharp. And it's located in Nevada inside of a dark cave. Kai was clinging at Brooke as they enter the dark cave. D informed them that the Scythe's protectors are shadow ghosts and they protected the scythe for years. Once they reach at the end of the cave, shadow ghost appeared but before anyone could attack, Kai lets out a high pitch scream that shook the ground and the shadow ghost dissolved into black dust. Jacob grabs the scythe and they headed out. The next weapons are the Shield of Metal and the Whip of Light. The shield can protect the user from any attack and whip has a powerful light that destroys evil. They are located at an island guarded by a two headed snake. It was near Japan and they reach to the island.

The two headed snake attacked them and grabbed Starscream with its tail and shakes him like a rag doll. Solarflare, Lunarwind, Darksteel and Skylynx laughed at him as he screams for help. Tempest and Brooke grabbed the shield and whip and used them at the snake and defeated it. The next weapon is the Poison Spear that is made of amethyst, jades and paradox. It is located in the bayou at New Orleans guarded by a giant alligator. The spear was in the swamp water, Greg, Janet, and Hunter search for the spear while the others distract Alligatorzilla and once Janet found the spear Tempest sucker punches the giant crocodile unconscious. They got all the weapons except for one, the Sword of Magic.

They headed back to the base and saw Jack at the training room. Lelouch was teaching him proper swordsmanship. Jack learned some basic blockings but he has a long way to go if he is going to be like his father. Raf memorized all the things he needs to know about the magical world while Miko was lying on the ground tired from all the cleaning. The group headed back to the office to see D discussing with Optimus and Megatron about the Wicked Ones plan to make the world into eternal darkness. They saw the others and D smiles at them.

"Great job, all of you," Da said, "We are almost completed the weapons."

"Yup and the last one is Darby's sword!" Hunter grins eagerly. "So where is it?"

D looks at him, "That maybe the problem."

"Why's that?" Greg asked.

"The sword can only be found by the next kin of the user."

Miko blurted out, "What that supposes to mean?"

Tempest answered. "It means Jack is the only one who can find it."

Jack's eyes widen in shock, "M-Me?!" he points at himself.

Hunter shrugs, "I'm convinced, let's go, knighty." He said before slinging Jack on his shoulder like a sack.

"H-hey! Hunter! Put me down!" Jack ordered as he struggles to break free.

Hunter didn't faze as he said, "Nope, we're heading out. D, contact us when were out."

D looks at the teens and bots, "Go after them, Jack will know the location."

They nodded and left except for Starscream since he doesn't want to get killed like last time. Megatron and Optimus stayed with D while Soundwave, Shockwave and Knockout do their jobs. Miko is still in trouble while Raf stayed behind. Hunter throws Jack inside of Bulkhead's vehicle mode as Hunter went over to Steve's vehicle mode and gets on. "Let'[s move out!" Hunter said.

Jack rolls down Bulkhead's window and said. "Hunter, first of all. I don't even know where the sword located is and second I don't even know ho to use it yet!"

Brooke, riding on Lotus's vehicle mode with Taranee and Luna, said. "Jack, the sword is linked with you since you are the next kin just believe in yourself."

Jack looks at Brooke in surprise as he sits back inside and takes a deep breathe before letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes and felt a weird feeling coming to him, like something was calling for him. Jack opens his eyes and said. "D, if you can hear me, please open a portal that shows the location in my head."

D heard him and opens a portal and they went in. Once they did, they were in front of Mt. Everest. The teens got out of the vehicles while the others transform. Hunter looks at the high mountain and whistles.

"That is one big mountain." Hunter commented.

Jack walks towards the mountain. "The sword is at the top, I can feel it somehow."

Crosshair was about to walk towards the mountain, "Alright, let's-"

Tempest cuts him off, "Hold it."

Crosshair looks at her, "What?"

Tempest looks at her friends and family as she snaps her digits. A dark glow came to them as they were protected by it. "This will give them air since up there has thin air."

Lotus nodded, "Good point." She said before she closes her eyes and then a glowing platform appeared underneath them before lifting them up like an elevator.

Brooke went over to Jack and gives him a sword, "Here, you might need something to defend yourself."

Jack accepted the sword and nodded. "Yeah, I might need it just in case." He mentally made a note to thank his uncle Lelouch for teaching him some sword skills. Once they reach to the top, they started searching for the sword. The sword is made of pure gold with a silver dragon hilt and the eyes are sapphire gems. D doesn't know who the guardian is but she told them that it is powerful.

"Found anything?" Greg called out.

Hunter looks around, "Nope, just rocks, snow and…more rocks."

Tempest rolled her eyes and froze when she felt a powerful magic. "We have an intruder." She said before readying her weapon. Everyone was in battle formation as they look around for the intruder.

"Where is the intruder?" Prowl whispered to Tempest.

Before Tempest could speak, Hunter points above. "Let's ask him."

They look up and saw 120 foot tall dragon with golden silver scales and blue eyes. It roared at them before unleashing a stream of burning red fire. Tempest, Brooke, and Lotus made a protective barrier that blocks the fire. Once it was over, they advance. The predacons fight it but the dragon was too powerful as it swatted Solarflare, Lunarwind, Darksteel and Skylynx one by one and fought Aurora and Predaking.

"How can we defeat this thing?" Bulkhead yelled as he tries to fire at it.

Taranee stopped him, "Stop! You're going to hurt him!"

"Taranee's right." Allison said, "The dragon must be the keeper of the sword."

"If the dragon is the keeper, then why is it attacking us?" Hunter asked.

Lotus's eyes widen and said. "It's challenging us."

"Challenging?" Indigo repeated.

Tempest answered, "Lotus is saying that the dragon is challenging us if we are worthy to earn the sword."

Hunter points at Jack, "But Darby there is the next kin of the sword, how come he isn't fighting him?"

The dragon stops when he heard Jack's last name. Turning his massive head at Jack, he saw Jack looking at him with wide eyes. The dragon dives down and lands on his feet and stalks at him. Arcee, Brooke and Lotus were about to save him but Tempest stopped them. "Don't, the dragon will kill him quicker."

Jack readied his sword as the dragon glares at him. Jack felt nervous when a huge dragon was looming at him, he was about to strike when he heard a male voice in his head. " _Don't fight him he is the guardian of the sword, protector of life and an honorable warrior._ "

Jack looks at the dragon as the giant fire breathing beast was about to attack him but Jack stabs the sword on the ground and placed his right fist on his left chest and said, "I am Jackson Darby, Son of the late Joshua Darby, and the next kin of Jason. I seek the Sword of Magic to protect the ones I care and love and destroy the evil that plagues the land. If you have it, I will challenge my right to earn it."

The dragon stared at Jack for a while before lowing his massive head and spoke in Jack's head and everyone else's. " _Well done._ " Everyone, minus Tempest, was shock to hear that. The dragon brings his head up and spoke, " _Arise Sir. Jackson_. _"_ Jack stood up and looks at the dragon. " _You're heart and soul is pure to earn the right to inherit the sword's magic. But be warned, if you choose the path of evil, the sword will kill you._ "

Jack stood tall and said, "I will only use the sword for good and save many lives."

The dragon smiles at him. " _Very well, by the power vested in me, the sword is now rightfully yours, Sir. Jackson, the Magical Knight!_ " The dragon's body began to glow and turned into a ball of light. It headed towards Jack, who lifted his right arm up and grabs the glowing orb as it forms into the sword!

"The Sword of Magic!" Titania and Indigo yelled unison.

Jack looks at the sword in awe as he could see his reflection. He heard the same voice in his head that does not belong to the dragon. " _Well done, my son._ "

"Dad?" Jack whispers as he looks around but no one was there. He then suddenly was lifted by the ground by Hunter and Jacob as the two cheered for him.

The others minus Lotus and Predaking cheered. "Alright! We got the sword!" Hunter whooped.

"Now all we need is the crown of the queen." Allison said, "That is the last item of the royal jewels."

Greg grins, "Sweet!"

"YES! NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!" Hunter yelled and suddenly Wicked Ones appeared out of the shadows and hissed at them. "I STAND CORRECTED!" Hunter added.

Tempest snorts as she summons her magical bow and arrow. "Well, it looks like it's time to use your sword…Jack." Tempest looks down at her cousin.

Jack looks at her in shock before smiling as he readies his sword, "You know it."

The others readied their weapons as Lunarwind laughs happily, "YES! TIME TO DIE WICKED FREAKS!" she grins before she and her fellow predacons transform into their beast forms. They all let out a battle cry and attacked all the Wicked Ones together as a team.

* * *

 **Done! Two or more chapter will come before the last chapter. FireLotusPrime I don't think I can make a sequel because I have other stories to worry about. Anyways, I hope you all like it and if you have more ideas, leave it in the comments.**

 **And here are the ones who will inherit the weapons.**

 **(Hunter) Lightning Axe**

 **(Greg) Earth Hammer**

 **(Taranee) Wind Fan**

 **(Kai) Trident of Water**

 **(Jacob) Scythe of Darkness and Shadow**

 **(Raf) Metal Shield**

 **(Janet) Poison Spear**

 **(Luna) Whip of Light**

 **(Jack) Sword of Magic**

 **(Allison) Ice Bow and arrow**

 **(Miko) Fire Dagger**

 **That will be all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, here's the next chapter of Two Worlds and for the one who keeps telling me when to post it.**

* * *

Brooke was working at the Café as she sold a cake to a lady. Everyone was resting up until D could search for the last jewel aka the Crown of Power. It gives the user unlimited energy, making them stronger and powerful but it's hard to locate since Queen Bailey hid it somewhere unknown. Brooke gives a man his coffee and then Jack came. "Hey, Brooke." He greeted kindly.

Brooke gave him a kind smile, "Hey, Jack. can I get you something?"

Jack shook his head, "No…I was wondering if you have plans for tonight."

"Well, Titania and Indigo are going to take care of Ashely and Moonstone so basically I'm free tonight." Brooke explains. "Why do you ask?"

Jack blushed a little, "W-Well…I was hoping that you and I…s-should…you know…hangout."

Brooke looks at him surprise before smiling, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Jack blush grew and nodded, "Y-Yeah! I-if you're interested." He rubs the back of his neck.

Brooke giggles and nodded, "Sure. I'll meet you at La Rosa. It's a fancy restaurant and don't worry, I know the owner."

Jack smiles happily and said, "Great…we'll meet at six."

Broke smiles, "I'll see you then, Jack." She giggles. Jack chuckles at bit before leaving while he waves at her and she waves back with a blush on her face. As Jack leaves, he and Brooke didn't notice Titania and Indigo hiding behind the table as they watched Jack leaves the café. The two cousins were happily and delighted that their Best Friend/Caretaker has a date tonight! They are so gonna spy on them.

"This is going to be awesome!" Titania grins as she and Indigo sink back down at the table with grins on their faces. They didn't notice that Hunter was watching them and was too going to spy on them but he should make some calls to see who will join him. As time went by, it was already noon. Jack was getting ready for his date with Brooke as he puts on a black turtleneck and blue pants. he looks at the mirror and saw how he looks good. Putting on his shoes, Jack leaves his room while making sure it's lock and headed down to the lobby. Sierra and Lacey were at the lobby. They saw Jack coming out of the elevator looking handsome as he heads out. Sierra and Lacey stared at Jack in shock and amazement when they saw Jack's new look.

"Jack?' Sierra called his name.

Jack waves at them before walking out towards the restaurant that he and Brooke are going out. Vince saw Jack looking all good and got suspicious and decided to follow him. Jack was at La Rosa restaurant as he waits for Brooke he heard heels tapping as he turns and gawk when he saw Brooke wearing a beautiful white and blue cocktail dress. "Wow, you look amazing." He said.

Brooke giggles as she went to him, "Thanks. You look great." She commented back with a smile.

Jack laughs a little and rubs the back of his neck, "Shall we go in?" Jack said. Brooke nodded as they got inside the restaurant together happily. They didn't notice Titania and Indigo with Ashley and Moonstone, disguise as a human little girl. They were hiding behind the bushes near the window of the restaurant and were watching from afar.

"Wow, they're really dating!" Titania gasps.

"I know!" Hunter said next to them.

The two girls turn to him with wide eyes, "Hunter!?" they exclaim.

"That's my name." Hunter points out.

"What are you doing here?" Indigo asked.

"Spying on Jack and Brooke with the others." He points at the back to show the crew in their holoforms minus Soundwave, Starscream, Predaking, Megatron, Optimus, Ratchet, Shockwave, and the DJD members. "I told them about Jack's date with Brooke."

"Who knew he has the courage to speak to her?" Skylynx joked.

"I thought she was his mate." Darksteel points at Miko.

"Ew! NO!" Miko yelled at him in disgust.

Jacob saw Vince marching towards the restaurant, "In coming trouble."

They saw Vince going to the restaurant angrily. He somehow heard about Jack's date with Brooke. Hunter narrowed his eyes and said, "I got this." He went down at the bushes and disappeared. Vince marches in the restaurant and saw Jack helping Brooke sit on her chair and he went to sit on his seat. Vince was about to go to him until Hunter came wearing a football clothes and tackles Vince yelling, "INDOOR FOOTBALL!" Hunter collides with Vince as the bully lets out a yell in shock and pain before going unconscious. Everyone turn to see what was the commotion about but they saw no one so they return on what they are doing. Hunter drags an unconscious Vince back to the others and ties him up with rope, "Mission accomplish!" Hunter and Miko high-fived.

The others started at them before returning to the Jack and Brooke's date. Cleo, in her panther form, was sitting on top of Vince's body while Laserbeak, in her eagle disguise **(Laserbeak is a black eagle and Ravage as a black jaguar D place a disguise spell on them so they can blend in while Rumble and Frenzy are in their holoforms)** sits on Vince's right leg while Nova the cat sleeps on the left leg. When Vince woke up, he almost screams when he saw Cleo's blank look until she placed her paw on his mouth to shut him up as he struggles to break free. Everyone watched as Jack talks with Brooke and saw her laugh gently when he said something funny.

"Wow, Jack's good with his date." Hunter commented.

"I thought he likes that human named…Sierra, right?" Jazz said.

Titania and Indigo shook their heads, "She's not good for Jack. Brooke is the right type of girl to date with him since she's our caretaker/best friend." Titania said.

Janet watched as the two love birds eat their meals. "Does Temp and Lotus where doing this?"

"Nah, I didn't text them because they might ruin the fun and Tempest will say, 'Don't spy on them'." Hunter made a mocking Tempest. "And besides, they don't know."

"We already did," they heard Tempest's blank voice. Turning around, they saw Lotus and Tempest, who is holding Goldensong (in her human form) and Zoe's hand. "You guys are so dead when this is over."

Everyone froze when they heard that until she spoek, "But, not tonight. We are called to collect the last jewel and it's the crown of Bailey's." Tempest said. "Now move it or I'll make you."

"MOVING!" Everyone said before running off, leaving a tied-up Vince. Tempest looks at him and her eyes flashed. Vince fell unconscious again and will forget everything that just happened. They went back to the base and saw Jack and Brooke there. D called them after their date was over. Once they reach to base, D explain to them that the crown is in the Island of Kog Lao Liang. They were using the magical sailing ship since D can't open a portal there because of an ancient spell that Queen Bailey cast many years ago. Once the ship landed, they all got out and Tempest and Lotus activated their bot forms. They walked through the jungle and pass some wild life. Then they discovered a hidden temple in one of the limestone cliffs. They were about to go the door but it was locked from the inside.

"Great, how are we going to get in now?" Starscream crosses his arms. Hunter, Darksteel, and Skylynx looked at each other before looking at Starscream with a dark look on their faces.

Few seconds later, Skylynx and Darksteel uses Starscream as battering-ram and slams his head at the door but it didn't budge or have a dent. They dropped the unconscious Starscream. "That didn't work." Hunter said in disappointment, not caring of Starscream is hurt.

"You think?" Tempest spoke dully as Brooke went over to the door and placed her hand on it. Then suddenly, it glowed before opening by itself. Turns out, the royal blood can open it. They walked in while Solarflare drags unconscious Starscream. They journeyed inside and found a room filled with ancient stone statues that represents the royal queen.

"Wow…" Miko awed, she and Raf can come unless Tempest keeps an optic at them.

"What is this place?" Smokescreen awed.

"My guess, there were some villagers that might have been here where they worshiped Brooke's ancestor." Allison explains, "And legend says that there might be hieroglyphics written somewhere to stop the Wicked King and his minions from ruling the human and magical races of all kind."

"Alright, which way should we go?" Hound asked, "Because I have no idea."

Brooke closes her eyes and opens them, "Follow me." She said as she leads them to a path. They walked through the temple and saw many paintings of the constellation on the ceilings and paintings on the walls. As they continued to marvel the temple itself, they didn't know that this temple was booby trapped with deadly weapons, magical mutant monsters in case of evil/greedy human intruders and curse objects. They soon enter a huge room filled with treasures of all kind from all around the world.

"OMG! Queen Baily was loaded!" Hunter gawked when he saw the riches.

"I heard stories that Queen Bailey is the wealthiest queen but now…I don't know what to say."

"Here's my word…CANNONBALL!" Hunter was about to jump on the tressures when Tempest grabs him with her servo, "Wha-Temp? What gives?" Tempest points out skeletons and old corpses of evil creatures (They look like Draugrs from Skyrim). "Oh…that's why."

"What are they?" Janet asked in shock as Tempest puts down Hunter.

"Prisoners and thieves who tried to steal the treasure and kill the Queen and the rest of the villagers." Allison explains, "Mistress D told me the treasures are curse for anyone who has a greedy heart or tries to steal the treasure for their own gain."

The Bots and Cons looked at the treasures before stepping away from them, "We dint have time for this, let's just go." Lotus suggested and they nodded.

As they look around the room and leaving, Miko notices two skeletons in a frozen state where both fought over a golden amulet with a jade green snake eye in the center. As she is about to touch it, Tempest tells her. "Put it back. Remember, the temple is cursed and if any of these things are taken, it will doom us all." Miko stops as the rest of the gang leave to another room. Miko waits for them to leave, not noticing her taking the amulet from the skeletons grasps, and waits for something to happen but nothing. Shrugging, she leaves but one of the skeletons eye sockets begins to glow a reptilian electric green. It slowly lifts his skeleton head, its turns and glares at open door way that leads to the others before grinning evilly, knowing Miko just sprung a trap.

Tempest stops at her tracks and turns towards the door way that they just passed. "Somethings wrong." She said.

Everyone stops and looks at her in confusion. "What is Temp?" Lotus asked.

"Something is coming." She summons her Dark Comet Saber and glares at the door way. Everyone turned to the door way and heard skeleton footsteps. They saw an army of skeleton creatures and cyclopes' skeletons. Tempest slowly turns to Miko and glares at her, "Nakadai, did you take the medallion from the skeleton that told you not to."

Miko laughs nervously before showing it to her, "I thought nothing might happen."

"Well, it did!" Tempest growls, "Brooke, you, Jackson, Janet, and Greg go find the hieroglyphics. Bee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Drift go with them and take Esquivel with you too!" She ordered before attacking at a nearby charging skeleton cyclops.

They nodded and they got in the bots before driving off in full speed. The others fight off the skeleton and corpse army. An ugly corpse lady pounced at Starscream as he screams in fear and tries to get the ugly thing off him. Meanwhile, Brooke and her team found the room filled with hieroglyphics. "We have to hurry!" Greg said as they look at the hieroglyphics, "We don't have time."

Brooke nodded and looks at hieroglyphics for answers. They show pictures of her ancestor and the four mages with the warriors and their magical weapons. They were seen fighting the Wicked Ones and Wicked King at an place with a castle. There, she saw a solar eclipse and a portal was open behind the Wicked King and sealed away. "I know what to do!" Brooke smiles but vanished when they saw some corpses coming to them like zombies.

Tempest growls in annoyance when more and more of the skeleton armies were coming at them. Whenever they slash or blast them, they would fix themselves up. "Allison, you better tell us if D told you about how to kill these things!"

Allison tries to remember what did her mentor told her about the story. Then she remembers the answer, "We have to destroy the item that Miko stole."

"On it!" Hunter grabs the amulet that Miko was holding and throws it at Tempest who activates her blaster and fires at it. It exploded to a million pieces and every skeleton and corpses froze before turning into dust. The same goes that tried to attack the others. "Wow…that went well." Hunter commented.

"Agreed." Tempest said dully as the others came back. "I hope you have the answers to seal the dang king away."

"I do and we have to do it before the solar eclipse." Brookes said.

"When is that?" Smokescreen asked.

* * *

"Tomorrow." D said when they reach to the base. "The Solar Eclipse is the last gateway for the Wicked Ones to escape."

"Why this solar eclipse?" Greg asked.

"Because this solar eclipse is called Inferno Eclipse. This eclipse only happens every ten thousand years." D explains to them.

"Why Inferno?" Ratchet asked.

"It was named after the King of the Fire Dragons." D explains, "Suit up. We start the battle tomorrow. That means, ready the weapons." D ordered.

And all the agents of Mystics ready their weapons. Endarei uses her magic to upgrade the bots and cons blasters and weapons so they can kill the Wicked Ones. Then the magical weapons were given to Tempest and Lotus's friends. Hunter was chosen to wield the Lightning Axe, Greg was chosen to use the Earth Hammer, Taranee was chosen to wield the Wind Fan, Kai was chosen to wield the Trident of Water, Jacob was chosen to wield the Scythe of Darkness and Shadow, Raf was chosen to wield the Metal Shield, Janet was chosen to wield the Poison Spear, Luna was chosen to wield the Whip of Light, Allison was chosen to wield the Ice Bow and arrow, and Miko was chosen to wield the Fire Dagger but she isn't going to use it for fun, only self defense.

Brooke wears the magical jewels that belongs to Queen Bailey. She wears a sky-blue dress that shows that she's royalty. Jack wears an armor that is made of gold that use to belong to his father. They're ready to face the Wicked Ones and the Wicked King at the place where Queen Bailey became queen, Astrana Island. Astrana Island is a hidden island that is filled with secrete magic that was long forgotten and now it was time to save it!

Everyone was ready for battle and will fight to the death if they have too. Once they reach to the island, they saw the sky was getting dark, knowing the solar eclipse was starting. "Everyone, ready yourself!" D said as she and the rest of mystics and humans (Greg, Miko, Janet, and Raf) put on special mask to protect their eyes from the solar eclipse as a black and red portal appeared that turns the sky red when the Solar Eclipse started. They saw two giant skeleton hands came out of the portal as they hold each side of the portal and revealed the Wicked King as he lets out a roar and his army came.

D summons a sword as she yells, "ATTACK!"

Everyone lets out a battle cry and advance towards the Wicked Ones. Miko's dagger bursts into flames as it attacks many Wicked Ones. Jack slashed many Wicked Ones with his sword. The Wicked King summons a dark shadow ball and fires at the cons but Tempest summons a Dark Energon sphere and counters the attack as it exploded. Jacob slashed his enemies with his sight and Luna helps him out. Greg and Janet worked together to defeat the Wicked Ones. Allison freezes the Wicked Ones and Taranee swings her fan to create a powerful tornado to blow them away. Brooke walks over to the Wicked King as she uses her magic to wave off the incoming Wicked Ones. Once she faces the Wicked King, she gave him a glare. "Wicked King! Your reign of terror has come to an end! You will no longer harm any other or any magical beings ever again!" Brooke yells as her magical jewels started to glow and Tempest, Lotus, Titania, and Indigo started to glow. The magical weapons started to glow as well as Brooke was slowly lifts from the ground and hovers at the air and her eyes were consumed by a sapphire blue light.

 **"** **YOU WILL NEVER RETURN BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!** **"** Brooke yells in a double voice and lights came out from the weapons and the four techno-organics. They entered Brooke as she glows like an aurora as she releases a stream of colorful light at the Wicked King and he roars in pain. He was pushed back to the portal as it started to suck every Wicked Ones back to the portal.

"Everyone, hang on!" D said as she holds Allison tightly.

Everyone hangs on with their lives as Optimus holds his daughter close and Tempest protects their friends. Once the portal was closed, the solar eclipse fires a stream of light and made the portal lock, permanently. Once it was over, everyone slowly stands up and Hunter lets out a happy yell and everyone, minus Tempest, followed as well.

"The Wicked Ones are gone!" D cheered.

"It's not over." Tempest said and everyone stops cheering. "We have one more thing to do first."

"And what is that?" Hunter asked.

Tempest turns to him and said, "Bring back Cybertron to life."

The Bots and Cons were surprise to hear from the daughter of Chaos. "Wait…what?" Breakdown spoke, "How can you do that?"

"Brooke has enough power to restore anything destroyed and do you want your home to be fix or not?"

"But how are we going to get there?" Smokescreen asked.

Tempest's optics glows, "Never underestimate the Daughter of Chaos." She said before they suddenly teleported to Cybertron and were standing on a dark purple platform that hovers in midair. Tempest made sure that her friends can breathe in Cybertron's atmosphere. Tempest looks at Brooke on her shoulder and said, "Do you magic, your highness."

Brooke smiles before flying down towards the core of Cybertron. She saw the core and heard many voices in there. Placing her hands on her chest, Brooke mutters a spell that made her hands glow and letting a stream of glowing light go in the core. The core started to glow so bright the whole planet glowed as well.

Everyone minus Tempest awed on what just happen as Brooke returns to her friends with a smile, "Cybertron is now healed."

The Bots minus Optimus cheered happily, knowing they won. Megatron looks at Tempest and asked, "So, it is over then?"

Tempest shrugs, "In a way but this place has a lot of fixing to do. I mean, a lot."

Hunter grins until he realizes something, "Hey…are we forgetting someone?" he asked.

* * *

Back at Sunny City, Vince was struggling to break free from his bounds as he yells, "Somebody help me!" But no one could hear him because there was a loud party next door and his screams were blocked by it.

And that is the end of the war between Bots and Cons and the battle of the Wicked Ones.

* * *

 **Done, the next chapter will be the dance and then the last episode. There won't be a sequel. That is all so bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, here's the prom scene and stuff, the last chapter will be soon and I'm busy with the other stories. Oh yeah, I've been watching a lot of Victorious episode and my favorite character is Jade. And basically, Tempest is like Jade but more terrifying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been few days since they won the battle against the Wicked King. Cybertron is back to normal and some Cybertronians were heading home. The Decepticon warlord that he won't be returning back instead he's going to travel the whole galaxy. No one stopped him when he left, Starscream said that he would be the next leader of the Decepticons but all votes went to Tempest since she's the daughter of Unicron and a dangerous leader. Tempest agrees since she must make everything straight.

Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx stayed on earth with the other predacons and lived at the garden. Solarflare and Lunarwind like them to stay because they had plans on tormenting Starscream with Darksteel and Skyslynx. Aurora and Predaking became leaders of the pack and made a deal with Shockwave, Shockwave will clone more predacons if he studies Aurora and the three female predacons. They didn't mind, as long as he kept his part of the bargain. The bots and cons decided to stay at Earth for a while since the Mystic Agency were going to fix their planet, no one knows how they will do it, D said it was classified.

Until then, they decided to relax a bit at the Mystic's base. The kids and teens, on the other hand, are attending to school and will prepare for the Midnight Dance this Friday night. Everyone was helping out as much as they could. Luckily, Tempest, Brooke, and Lotus were secretly suing their magic to finish up the dance. But there was one problem, they need dates for the dance.

Greg and Janet are already a couple, Jacob asked Luna and she agreed, Kai was asked to be the date of Zane Hood, a young mage that goes to Sunny High. Allison was asked to be Cole Blake who is German American and a year younger than Allison and is also a master Alchemist, to be his date, Titania and Indigo's dates were D's nephews. Well, they're not really her nephews but she was assign to them to be their godmother after they were both orphans. Titania's date is name Alejandro, he's Mexican but also a Culebra in disguised, **_(it's a race of reptilian snake like vampires from the show called From Dusk till Dawn.)_** Indigo's date is Laboan Werewolf name Allan. The ones who hasn't got a date were Brooke, Taranee, Tempest and Lotus. Lotus didn't want to have a date because she wasn't interested, and Tempest isn't going with anyone because every male in her school is terrified of her. Brooke didn't want to have a date because she must bake the treats for the party. And Taranee doesn't have a date the same as her because D said she only has two nephews. She didn't mind, as long as she prepares for the party. Hunter also doesn't have a date because he wasn't interested in the females here, they're too boring.

At the school's outside cafeteria, all the students of Sunny High were preparing for the dance. The dance is outside that has its own stage. Memorial High Students help as much as they could, but the Sunny High Students are more skilled then them. Miko was helping Lacey and Sierra painting the banner for the school dance, when Miko notices Bee in his holoform, helping Lotus with some boxes. Miko watched them work as Bee asked Lotus something. Lotus smiles and nodded and Bee was happy about it. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she saw Hunter walking past them as he headed over to Miko's direction. Miko quickly stood up and asked, "Hunter, what did he asked Lotus about?" Miko points at the direction of Bee and Lotus.

Hunter glanced over to Bee and Lotus and then to Miko. "Oh, Ben asked Lotus to be her date, she agreed since he's a nice guy."

Miko's eyes widen in shock as she looks at Bee and Lotus talking one another. Lacey and Sierra heard this and went over to them, "Who's Ben?" Sierra asked.

Before Miko could make an excuse, Hunter beats her to it, "Ben Scoutheart is a friend of Lotus and Tempest from another city. He came here to visit and will leave after the school year."

Miko looks at Hunter in shock when he said that, Sierra and Lacey believed him. Sierra said, "Oh. I get it. So, Ben is Lotus's date, then whose Tempest's date?" She asked.

Hunter looks over to Tempest, carrying a heavy box with ease, and said. "Tempest isn't going to the dance, she's only here to help out and sing at the stage. And besides, every guy in this school is afraid of her."

Sierra and Lacey looked over to Tempest as she placed the box on the ground. Then a teen male about their age walked over to her. He clears his throat and said, "Excuse me, Tempest…" Tempest slowly turns to him like a deadly predator **(cue the jaws theme song)**. He shakes a bit and stutters, "I'm Kevin…from history class." Tempest just raised a brow at him and he became scared, "Y-You barrowed my notes…can I have them back now?" Tempest continues giving him a blank and cold look. He started to shake and stutters more. "I-I could…Oh God. I'm sorry." Kevin couldn't take it anymore as he runs away in fear.

Tempest casually walks away while saying blankly, "Thanks Kevin."

Hunter gestured with his hands at Tempest, "And that's why no guy can ask her on a date, she's a deadly predator."

Lacey and Sierra became scared as they went back to work. Miko, on the other hand, decided to help find Tempest a date for the dance. Once they finished, they took a break to eat their lunch while some practice their songs for the concert. You see, there were some students that volunteer to sing for the dance and each of them are practicing. Tempest was at the stage as she practices her vocals at the microphone. She looks up at the nerds who are working at the stereos. "I can't hear myself in the monitor, turn me up a little." Tempest said to the three nerds.

One of the nerd's name Larry, a really strange nerd who has orange mop like hair, smiles and press the mic in front of him. "Sure, I would love to turn you up a little." He jokes, and his friends laughs with him.

Tempest glares at threatens, "Just turn my voice up you mop headed **FREAK!** " Her voice boomed at the mic and the nerds became scared as they did as they were told.

Sitting on a table, Miko was trying to convince Hunter to go and asked Tempest to be his date. But Hunter is not going to die early. "No, Miko, I'm not gonna ask her to be my date, she's going to kill me." Hunter said.

Miko pouts, "Come on, Hunter, Tempest can be so much fun." She said. They looked at the stage to see three teens carrying some props and they were about to walks over to Tempest, but she snaps at them and yells at the microphone.

"NOT NOW!"

Terrified, the teens dropped one of the props and runs away while one of them apologized, "Sorry Tempest!"

Miko's eyes widen as she turns to Hunter who was casually eating his fries, "This is hopeless." Miko said.

Hunter nodded as he took a sip on his soda, "Hmm, yup. The only way a guy could ask Tempest on a date, is if you pay them." He said to Miko.

Miko looks at him and glanced around before looking at him. "As in…money?"

Hunter nodded, "I'm talking a lot of money." He said as they look over to Tempest at stage.

Tempest glares over to Larry at the controllers. "LARRY!" she yells at the mic and Larry and his friends flinch at her in fear, "Fox this monitor before I make a necklace out of your ears!"

Miko flinched in fear as she turns towards Hunter, "Who wants to be paid to ask her on a date?" She asked.

Hunter puts his drink down and answered, "Don't worry, I know an idiot." He said.

Later at the school's hallway, there students talking to each other or practicing their music. Miko peeks from behind one of the lockers with Hunter bellow her. The person that Hunter suggested was none other than Vince, the bully teen agreed to be payed and asked the super-hot girl on a date, even though he didn't get the warnings that Tempest is dangerous.

Hunter watches as Vince walks over to Tempest, "So, how much did you pay him?" He asked Miko.

Miko replied, "A lot of money."

Before he could answer, Vince was already next to Tempest. Tempest glanced at him as he gives her a flirty look, "Hey, Temp, it's me Vince from Jasper, Nevada."

Tempest gives him a blank look, "What do you want?"

Vince smirks and said. "Well, it's almost the Midnight Dance and I was wondering-"

"' _And I was wondering' what?_ " Tempest mocks at him darkly. Vince stops, and his eyes widen a bit. He was about to speak, but Tempest cuts him off as she dangerously walks over to him, causing him to back away. "That I would be you 'date'? like it was your time to shine?"

Miko and Hunter's eyes widen in shock as Vince was getting scared. Hunter whispers out, "He is so dead."

Miko whispers harshly towards Vince from a distance, "Keep it together Vince!"

Vince tried to speak but he stops when Tempest stops, and she said. "Go on, I'm waiting for you answer Vince." Tempest's eyes started to glow like a deadly predator. Vince couldn't handle it as he turns towards Miko and Hunter's direction.

"I can't do this! You can keep the money!" Vince almost screamed as he runs away like a coward.

Miko marches out form her hiding spot and yells out. "Come back here you coward!"

Hunter came out next to her and taps her shoulder. Miko turns to him as he points at in front of her, "Uh…Miko." Miko follows his gaze and her eyes widen to see Tempest's eyes were glowing darkly as she glares them dangerously. Tempest points at them with her index finger.

"You paid someone to ask me on a date!" Tempest growls.

Hunter grabs Miko's arm and yells, "Run away!" He leads Miko away from an angry Tempest. Tempest chases after them in fury. Meanwhile, at the other hall with stairs, students were talking to each other until they heard Tempest's yelling, "WHERE ARE MIKO AND HUNTER!"

All the Sunny High students panic when they saw Tempest running through the hall as she searches for Miko and Hunter. "Have you seen Miko and Hunter?! Where's Miko and Hunter!?" Tempest runs upstairs as many students avoided her. Miko and Hunter peeked out behind some lockers as they tried to find another hiding spot which is the janitor's closet. Kevin was coming down the stairs when he suddenly heard Tempest yelling.

"WHERE'S MIKO AND HUNTER?!"

Kevin almost fell when he heard Tempest's yelling and he stutters in fear, "T-Tempest!" He runs back upstairs in fear. Tempest runs back down and searches for Miko and Hunter. Speaking of which, Hunter and Miko were hiding at the janitor's closet and their backs against the wall. They were panting in fear as they waited till Tempest leaves.

Hunter sighs and asked, "So? Are we gonna hide here forever?"

Miko shrugs and continues panting, "Just till Tempest I calm."

"So forever?" Hunter asked dully.

Miko glanced at him, "Maybe or maybe she'll get her anger out by, I don't know, strangling a bear." She said.

Then Brooke and Lotus came in, causing Miko to hug Hunter and scream. Brooke and Lotus's eyes widen in surprise when they saw Miko clinging at Hunter as Hunter gave the two a simple wave with his free hand. Miko calms down when she saw Brooke and Lotus, looking at the two with confused and questionable look.

Brooke looks at Lotus who shrugs before looking at the two, "What are you two doing?" she asked.

Hunter and Miko sigh and Miko said, "We thought Tempest was calming."

"You want us to go and get her?" Lotus asked.

"NO!" Miko and Hunter yelled unison.

The two girls looked at them and Lotus asked, "Okay, what did you two do?"

Miko sighs and explains. "We were trying to-" She was cut off when Tempest jumps down the air-vent with an angry, "HEY!"

Miko screams as she hugs Hunter again who has his eyes widen in shock. Lotus and Brooke just stared at the angry Tempest casually and Lotus said, "Yeah, we should've have told you this is a bad place to hide from Tempest."

Tempest grabs a toilet-paper that was next to her and dangerously shows it to the two. "I oughta take this and kill you both with it." Tempest growls out.

The two stared at the toilet paper and Miko asked fearfully. "How can you kill us with toilet paper?"

Lotus sighs and looks at her sister, "Put it down." Tempest shot her a glare, but Lotus repeated, "Put it down." Tempest drops the toilet paper but glares at the two.

Lotus sighs and looks at Miko and Hunter, "Okay, what did you do?"

"We were trying to make a guy to ask Tempest to be his date for the dance." Miko explains.

"I got drag into this." Hunter added and Miko gave him a glare.

Brooke and Lotus gave them the look and Brooke said, "Let me get this straight, you two tried to make a guy to ask Tempest to be his date?"

"What were you two thinking?" Lotus asked.

Before Miko could speak, Tempest cuts her off. "You know what, forget it! I don't care what you just did just now, but I already told you all I am not going to have a date at the dance, alright? I'm only here to help out and sing." She said as she walks out of the room while saying to Lotus, "See you later." She closes the door, leaving the four behind.

Then Hunter picks up the toilet paper and looks at Lotus, "How can she kill us with this?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." Lotus and Brooke said unison as they went out.

* * *

At the Mystic Base, Prowl was walking down the halls at the base as he admires the glass walls with rare aquatic creatures. He and the others were getting ready to leave Earth and head back to Cybertron. He gotta admit, he's gonna miss Earth since he made some friends, especially Tempest. He felt a strange feeling for her, Prowl stops his thinking when he saw Ashley and Zoe playing with Moonstone, Flurrysnow, Goldensong, Emerald, Sakura, and Wheelie. They were playing at the fields of tall grass at the Mystic Base. Prowl walks over to them and Zoe saw him and yells. "Hi Pwol!"

Prowl nodded and walks over to Wheelie who transform into his bot mode. "What's shaking Prowl?" Wheelie asked.

Prowl shrugs and asked. "Where are the others?"

"They're probably preparing for the Midnight Dance." Prowl raised a brow at him, "It's a dance in our human friends' school. They do this every year, they go together as dates or a couple."

"Do they have dates?"

Wheelie nodded, "Yup, except for Brooke, Taranee, and Tempest, those three don't have date."

"What about Hunter?" Prowl asked.

"I think Hunter and Miko are going together." Wheelie rubs his chin. "But anywho, I think Jack will ask Brooke and Raf will ask Taranee soon, but Tempest won't have a date since every mech in her school fears her."

Prowl blinks and asked, "No one will ask her out?"

Wheelie shook his head, "No one can, if they have the guts to do it."

Prowl rubs his chin, "Can other people come?"

Wheelie nodded, "Oh sure, the Midnight Dance is also a festival her to celebrate the moon. Why?"

Prowl looks away but answered, "Just asking."

* * *

At the Harmony, Brooke finished baking all the snacks for the party and are delivered to the school. She went out of the kitchen and was about to go to her room when Jack was there, waiting at the counter.

Brooke walked over to him. "Hey, Jack, is there's something you need?"

Jack looks at her and shook his head, "No, I'm just here to ask you a question." Brooke tilts her head and listens. "Will you be my date at the Midnight Dance?"

Brooke's eyes widen a bit but smiles and said, "Sure, I'll be you date to the dance."

Jack smiles and said, "Great! I'll see you then!" He left and waves at her and Brooke smiles as she waves back. She is happy that she got a date to the dance, she didn't mind if she went alone, but it was nice to have someone to be with her. Meanwhile, Taranee was at the school's library when she notices Raf walking over to her. "Hey Taranee." He greeted.

Taranne smiles and nodded, "Can I help you Raf?"

Raf blushed a little and said. "W-Well, yes…I mean, no! Wait! I mean…"

Taranee giggles and asked, "Are you asking me to be your date at the Midnight Dance?"

Raf froze a bit, but nodded, "Y-Yeah…as friends."

Taranee giggles again and said, "Sure."

Raf's face light up. "Really?" He asked, earning a gentle nod from Taranee.

* * *

Friday night came, and everyone was ready for the Midnight Dance. Everyone was wearing cool clothes and awesome accessories. Jack and Brooke were holding hands as they went towards the dance. Sierra was shock and sadden at the sight, but she understands that Jack prefers Brooke over her. Raf and Taranne were sitting at some blankets that were laid out for everyone as they enjoy each other's company. Lotus was with Bee as they learn about each other. Prowl and the others, in their holoforms, were enjoying the party while Prowl searches for Tempest. Then Greg came up at stage.

"Alright! Let's heat things up for Tempest!" He said as he gets out of stage and Tempest walks up on the stage with a mic in hand.

 **(Demi Lovato- Heart Attack)**

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Tempest sings as she looks over to Prowl who walks towards her, but few feet away as he watches her sing her song.

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x2]

I think I'd have a heart attack [x4]

As she finished, everyone cheered for her, Tempest gets off the stage and the next singer came up to perform. Tempest walks over to the table of water when Prowl hands her a bottle of water. "Here." Prowl said.

Tempest glanced at him before taking the water, "Thanks." She said as she takes a drink.

"You were really good back there." He said.

Tempest nodded and looks at him, "Enjoying the dance?"

Prowl shrugs, "In a way, yes." He said as he looks at her, "Tempest." Tempest looks at him with a raise brow, "You're different from the other femmes, you show no fear, yet you care for others."

Tempest looks at him and said, "My Sire keeps telling me I should bring fear to everyone's sparks, but Lelouch would say I should show kindness to others…I guess I did both."

Prowl nodded, "Yes, and it's amazing how you can do it without killing anyone." He said. "You're really something."

Tempest looks at him and has this strange feeling, "You know, Prowl, you're the only mech that can understand me better than anyone else. I'm impressed."

Prowl smiles and offers his hand, "Do you want to dance?" Tempest looks at his hand for a moment and accepted it. Then the most shocking thing happen, Tempest's form a small smile on her face, for the first time in her life!

"Sure." She said gently as the two walked away holding hands. Watching from the background were their friends and comrades were watching the whole thing in shock. Sideswipe was saddened by the sight that Tempest chose Prowl over him, but her friends were happy that she got someone to love now, and now they are partying the whole hour. Miko shows Hunter some moves that she now, and Jack dance with Brooke happily. As time went by, Greg came in stage and said.

"Alright, party people! We're gonna close up soon but first, give it up for Lotus, Tempest, Kai, Janet, Luna, and Elsa!" Everyone cheers as the girls came up on stage to sing their song.

 **"Cheetah Girls-One World"**

 **[All]  
** Yea

 **[Lotus]**  
Love always finds a way every single time  
Once we learn to trust our heart.  
And Know inside it feels right.

 **[Tempest]  
** Now we see who we are in a different light  
We're not so far apart, anything is possible

 **[Luna]  
** With all the differences we're stronger here.  
Now the truth has been discovered ooh yeah  
After all we've been through now it's clear  
That all of us, we share.

 **[Chorus - all:]  
** One World  
One Love  
One All  
We're a circle together  
One World  
One Heart  
One Song  
Now and forever

 **[Allison and Janet]  
** Everybody Celebrate!  
Bring on the party, bring on the dance!  
Time to let the music Play!  
The Party never ends!  
Everybody every world!  
Stand up and shout, say it loud!  
Everyone around the world!  
Come on and join in!

 **[Kai]  
** We're gathered here today  
Everything just right.

 **[Tempest]  
** Cause when you give from your heart  
The things you do come back to you.

 **[Lotus]**  
There to be strong and brave  
Not afraid to try.

 **[Kai]  
** That's when we see who we are  
The best of friends and that's fun.

 **[Janet]  
** With all the differences we're stronger here.  
Now the truth has been discovered ooh yeah

 **[Tempest]  
** After all we've been through now it's clear  
That all of us, we share.

 **[Chorus - all:]  
** One World  
One Love  
One All  
We're a circle together  
One World  
One Heart  
One Song  
Now and forever

Ooh I never knew that love  
Would find a way to bring together  
Both of us.

Now inside, I know it's true.

Cause what we have is meant to be  
You'll let me be the real me  
Together here is where we belong!

The girls started dancing to the beat and everyone was cheering for them. They clap and cheered at the dancing girls as they all sing together.

 **[Chorus - all:]  
** One World  
One Love  
One All  
We're a circle together  
One World  
One Heart  
One Song  
Now and forever

One World  
One Love  
One All  
We're a circle together  
One World  
One Heart  
One Song  
Now and forever  
We're a circle together  
Now and forever  
One World.

As they finished, everyone cheers at them in amazement. This was a new beginning for everyone, especially for the magical beings.

* * *

 **Done, hope you guys liked it and soon is the last chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is a short story.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Years later, everyone has grown up to be young adults. Cybertron has return into its former glory and is ruled by Optimus Prime. At Earth, everyone graduated at school and are having jobs and are also married. Janet and Greg got married and has two kids, a boy and a girl, named George and Julie. Janet owns her father's business and Greg is a famous entrepreneur in high-tech machinery. Jacob and Luna got married and has four kids, three boys and one girl, the males are Jake, Josh, and Johnny, and the girl is named Lucy. The two owned the ranch that Jacob's godfather earned. Kai is married to Zane and have a son named Zak who is a merman or merboy. Kai's job is a swim coach for children and her husband Zane is a science teacher at Sunny High. Allison is married to Coal and has a daughter named Wiess. Allison's job is a nurse, yet she still works at the Mystic Agency. Titania and Indigo are married to Alejandro and Allan are planning for their wedding. The two girls owned the Harmony café now since Brooke has a new job.

Brooke was crowned queen of all magical beings around the world and no one dares to challenge her. Her husband is none other than Jackson Darby and they have a daughter name Elizabeth. Jack's human job is a mechanic, but he supports his wife the best way he could.

Hunter is married to Miko and they have twins named Haruhi and Haruo. Miko's job is a famous record producer, and Hunter's job is a martial art's master. They live at Japan together with their kids but often visit their friends at Sunny city. Raf and Taranee got married and will soon have a child someday. They live at Sunny City and Raf's job is a computer engineer while Taranee works at the animal shelter.

Lotus is married to Bee as they have their first sparkling together named Lillian/Lily Scoutheart or Flamelily Prime. Lotus and Bee lived at Sunny City together as Lotus works as a doctor and Bee as a cop, but he is sometimes called back to Cybertron for emergency, and sometimes Lotus, Bee, and Lily would go to Cybertron to visit Optimus, so he could meet his granddaughter.

Tempest is known to be the Decepticon leader and often made sure none of her subjects betrays her. She and Prowl are married and have their daughter Melanie Justice, but her Cybertronian name is Darksoul. Melanie or Mel is like her mother, cold and strong, but sometimes can be like her father sometimes. Mel would go to Earth with her parents to visit her cousin, Lily, and get to know her new friends. But in some occasion, Tempest and Mel would visit Unicron, so Mel will meet her 'grandfather'.

All in all, everyone has a happy ending.

 **The End**

* * *

 **This is the last chapter, sorry if it's short, I got lazy. Well, now back to my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
